Antología de Perla Shumajer comentada
by Edelweiss Von Doom
Summary: Tras mucho indagar por internet, he conseguido reunir la inmensa mayoría de los relatos de Perla Shumajer, una muchacha hispanoparlante obsesionada con Harry Potter y el sexo. Aviso de que algunos de sus relatos pueden llegar a ser perturbadores. E hilarantes también. ¡Que disfrutéis!
1. Capítulo 1: Abuso de menores

**Relato 1.**

**[Antes de empezar me gustaría hacer un par de aclaraciones:**

**Estos textos no me pertenecen. Me he limitado a reproducirlos, respetando las faltas de ortografía y puntuación, y comentarlos cuando lo considere necesario. Mis comentarios siempre aparecerán en negrita y entre corchetes, como ahora.**

**Además, tened en cuenta que es una recopilación de relatos cortos de una misma autora, así que cada capítulo es autoconclusivo]**

Un pequeño que se enamora de su profesor de Pociones y su profesor de Pociones se enamora del pequeño, se quieren, se aman y se adoran mucho, se vuelven novios y se casan en matrimonio y son esposos **[Me gustaría hacer notar que esto es el TÍTULO del relato]**

Resumen: Se trata de Harry Potter que hay tiene 16 años y se enamora de Severus Snape, y Severus Snape se enamora de Harry Potter, se quieren, se aman y se adoran mucho, ambos se vuelven novios y se casan en el matrimonio **[Spoilers]**

Capitulo unico:

En Howgarts un dia lluvioso, relampeaba y tronaba, era un jueves a las 10:00 am de la mañana **[No sabía que podían ser las 10 am de la tarde]**, habia llovido desde hace 2 horas desde las 8:00 am de la mañana y no paraba de llover sin cesar. los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw tienen: Transformaciones con Minerva Mc Gonagall mas conocida por: La profesora Mc Gonagall **[1. Es su alias, igual que Tony Stark es más conocido como Ironman. 2. ¿Qué tiene que ver con esta historia lo que estén haciendo los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw?]**. Potter en verdad esta enamnorado, quiere, ama y adora mucho a Snape, se enamoro desde ese mismo momento **[¿Qué momento es ese? ¿Cuándo lo vio por primera vez a los 11 años y pensó que le odiaba? ¿Una de las muchas veces que lo ha humillado públicamente? ¿O cuando los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw tuvieron clase con Mcgonagall?]**, lo miraba fijamente y no le quitaba la mirada. Snape sintio esa mirada pero la ignoro… Snape seguia escribiendo sin avergorzanse de la mirada de Potter. Pasaron 17 minutos y Snape cuando acabo de escribir, todos acabaron de escribir **[¿Qué?]**. Cuando Snape estuvo en el puesto de Potter y vio que Potter no hacia nada y lo vio que miraba fijo al tablero **[1. ¿Cuándo lo vio qué? ¡Termina las frases! 2. Entonces Harry no estaba mirando a Snape, sino al infinito. Creo que le ha sado un ictus al pobre]**. Snape dijo con voz sarcastica y con rabia: Potter, haga el favor y copie en el cuaderno de lo que dice en el tablero, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar distraido, esta castigado hoy vendra a mi despacho a las 9:00 pm de la noche para que haga un castigo y usted sabra en que consiste mi castigo **[¿Qué dices? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡El ictus es contagioso!]**. Potter se asusto y miro a Snape y dijo con miedo: Si señor, hare lo que usted me diga y si ire a su despacho no se preocupe **[Típico de Harry eso de no plantarle cara a Snape]**. Potter dejo de mirar a Snape, bajo la vista, y empezo a copiar y su pluma sonaba cada vez que copiaba su corazon latia con nerviosismo. Snape se enamoro, quizo, amo y adoro a Potter **[¿Se ha enamorado de él porque le ha hecho caso y se ha puesto a copiar?]**. Snape le quito la mirada a Potter y se fue a su asiento, cuando se sento en su silla, leyo el libro de Pociones **[¿Qué libro? ¿De qué curso? ¿Para qué, si él es un experto? ¡Necesito respuestas!]**. A las 12:45 de la tarde, sono el timbre **[¿Han tenido una clase de 2 horas y 45 minutos?]**, todos ya habian acabado de copiar y de hacer sus trabajos y se fueron de ahi, hasta Potter tambien se fue. Potter desayuno **[¿A esas horas?]**: Avena, Malteada, 5 rebanadas de salchichon, sopa de frijoles y jugo de calabaza **[El típico desayuno británico]**. Potter de almuerzo, almorzo **[¿El almuerzo va justo después del desayuno?]**: Sandwish de pollo, chocolate y 3 rebanadas de pan. Potter comio de comida **[¡Basta!]**: Albondiga de riñon, arroz blanco, garbanzos, 2 arepitas y jugo de mora. A las 9:00 pm de la noche Potter se fue al despacho de Snape, cuando llego, toco la puerta. Snape dijo con voz natural: Pase. Potter abrio la puerta y entro y cerro la puerta del despacho de Snape y avanzo hasta donde esta Snape. Potter dijo: Snape, usted me necesitaba para algo, que quiere. Snape miro a Potter y dijo: Ah, Potter me acuerdo de su castigo quiere que le diga en que va a consistir su castigo. Potter dijo con emocion: Si Snape quiziera saber que va hacer mi castigo **["He sido un chico muy malo"]**. Snape al fin hablo con voz tierna y de amor: Potter, quiziera decirte algo pero es muy dificil expresarlo. Potter dijo: Llamame Harry, es mejor que me digas Harry, mis amigos me dicen asi y tu deberias decirme asi **[¿Este chaval es consciente de que le está hablando a un profesor que, para más señas, le ha castigado?]**. Snape dijo: Bueno estabien: Harry, Harry te quiero decirte que: te amo, te quiero y te adoro mucho, eres mi mayor adoracion, eres un niño especial, eres un amor unico y verdadero, ¿Aceptas ser mi novio?, llamame Severus **[1. Abuso de menores. 2. No le llames "niño especial", por favor. 3. Esta situación es todavía más asquerosa si uno tiene en cuenta que Snape estuvo toda su vida enamorado de la madre de Harry y este tiene sus mismos ojos verdes.]**. Potter dijo con felicidad: Si acepto ser tu novio, yo tambien te amo desde siempre Severus y eres lo unico que tengo **[A mis amigos que les jodan]**.

Snape se paro y avanzo hasta Potter, ambos se besaron en la boca **[¡NO!]** y cerraron los ojos, mientras se besaban, Potter le metio la mano a Snape por los pantalones y le busco el pene a Potter **[¿QUÉ?]**. ya lo busco lo toco y el pene se endurecio, Potter le saco el pene a Snape y se lo empezo a acariciar **[¡BASTA, POR FAVOR! ¡NO SIGAS!]**. Snape y Potter retrocedieron hasta que abrieron la puerta y entraron a la habitacion de Snape, Snape cerro la puerta y ambos se desnudaron y votaron las ropas al piso, se acostaron en la cama y empezaron hacer sexo, los semes se desparramaro **[¡ME QUIERO MORIR!]**. 4 meses despues cuando Snape y Potter cumplieron de ser novios: 4 meses **[1. Se le dan muy bien las matemáticas. 2. ¡Qué termines las frases, coño!]**. Snapey Potter hacian sexo 4 veces cada mes **[Me parece poco y, al mismo tiempo, demasiado]**, Potter queria estar con otra persona porque queria engañar a Snape y asi fue **[O sea, que buscó a otra persona específicamente para tener una aventura]**. Potter sin amor estuvo con Lavender Brown, ambos se volvieron novios, se besaron en la boca, cerraron los ojos, hacian sexo todos los días **[1. Claro, Snape no puede competir con el ímpetu sexual de una adolescente. 2. ¿Harry se lió con la novia de Ron? ¡Menudo cerdo!]**. Potter dijo aterrado: Pobre Severus, me vio estando con Lavender, ahora si se esta poniendo mas triste, cuando venga me disculpare y terminare mi noviazgo con Lavender y que ella se consiga a otro hombre. La profesora McGonagall dijo: Tienes toda la razon, Potter, tienes que hablar con Severus, antes que el noviazgo se vaya a psique, puedes retirarte Potter, hablaremos en otra ocacion **[1. ¿Desde cuando tienes TANTA confianza con McGonagall? 2. Me gusta que ella le anima a continuar con una relación ilegal]**. Snape le pego una cachetada y bofetada a Potter **[Y bien merecida]**. 1 año despues cuando Potter y Snape cumplieron de ser novios: 4 años **[¿Qué?]** y Potter y Brown cumplieron de ser novios: 4 años **[¿Qué dices?]**, Potter termino a Brown **[¡La mató!] **y la dejo libre para que se consiguiera otro novio. Brown se volvio novio **[¿Era un hombre?]** de: Seamus Finggian. 2 semanas despues Potter y Snape se casaron en matrimonio **[A ver, no. Harry se ha pasado la mayor parte de su relación siéndole infiel a Snape. ¿Cómo se van a casar ahora?]** y Potter vivio en las mazamorras de Snape, ambos se volvieron esposos, viajaban los 2 juntos a Alemania, los estados unidos y Chile y volvieron, Potter acompaño a Snape a las misiones de Voldemort **[Harry se hizo mortífigo]** y vivieron felices para siempre.

Fin de la transmicion.

Notas finales: Esta historia me gusto mucho y me nacio del corazon, es una historia muy bonita de pensar y reflexionar sobre noviazgos y matrimonios que viven en esta experiencia que a ustedes no les pasen **[¿Pero qué dices, perturbada?]**.


	2. Capítulo 2: El fetiche preocupante

**Relato 2.**

El bebe Snape **[Esto me da mala espina…]**

Nota: Esta historia es llena de humor porque dejo que Snape sea un bebe y se comporte como un bebe hasta que llore, dara mucha risa y mucha gracia, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, que gracia **[¿Te encuentras bien?]**.

Resumen: Leanlo y lo veran **[Os voy a decir una cosa: a partir de aquí ya no tenemos excusa para escribir más resúmenes. Esta mujer nos ha enseñado el verdadero camino. ¿Quieres saber de qué va una historia? PUES TE LA LEES]**.

Personajes: Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

Un Snape Diferente Capitulo 1 **[Me gusta mucho lo libre que es. Normalmente, uno pondría primero el número del capítulo y después el título. Ella no se ve restringida por esas absurdas convenciones]**:

En Howgarts era un dia cualquiera donde todo era lluvioso y esplangoso **[¿Qué?]**, los profesores daban sus clases normales a todas las casas. Pero ese dia, Severus Grigart Snape Prince mas conocido por: Severus Snape **[Más que nada porque el resto de nombres te los has inventado]** no se comportaba como un adulto y el hombre que es siempre, empezo a ser un bebe y a comportarse como un bebe hacia 2 meses de para atras, se quedaba en su despacho en compañia de Harry James Potter Evans mas conocido por: Harry Potter y Draco Lucius Malfoy Black mas conocido por: Draco Malfoy. Potter y Draco eran los niñeros los habian mandado a criar y a cuidar a Snape **[1. Me gustaría que me explicases exactamente qué le ha pasado a Snape para estar así. 2. ¿Por qué no le han enviado a San Mungo? 3. ¿Por qué alguien pondría a dos estudiantes a cuidar de un profesor? ¿Les sube nota acaso? 4. Me parece magnífico que la única solución que se les haya ocurrido para este problema es cuidarle sin más, como si no tuviesen magia o algo]**, pues el mismisimo Director de Howgarts: Albus Dublemore **[¡Termina las frases, maldita sea!]**. Dublemore les pagaba a cada uno 3.000.000 millones de sickles y galeones cada semana por criar y cuidar a Snape **[Hombre, así yo también cuido a quien sea]**. Ellos empezaron a ser niñeros hace 2 meses. Ese dia Potter y Draco les tocaba darle la comida, leerle cuentos y sacarlo a pasear a Snape en una cuna rodante **[1. La palabra que estás buscando es "carricoche". 2. El nivel de surealismo ha alcanzado cotas insospechadas]**. Snape se parecia un tonto y un bobo al ser llevabo por sus mismos estudiantes. Snape estaba durmiendo y se cayo de la cama, Snape apenas tenia de ropa puesta: Pañal de tela de color: Blanco, enterizo rojo y unas medias rojas con 2 serpientes de Slytherin **[1. ¿No deberían ser verdes? 2. Esto me está dando asco por momentos]**. Snape se desperto sobresaltado y empezo a chillar y llorar. Habia dormido 3 horas. Potter tenia de ropa puesta: boxer gris, tunicas verdes oscuros, botas verdes oscuros **[1. ¿Harry no debería ir de rojo? 2. Debería ponerse unos pantalones, ¿no?] **y se hecho un desoborante muy suave. La varita la tenia en el bolsillo donde la sentia **[¿Qué?]**. Draco tenia de ropa puesta: Boxer morados, ropa fina de color. Negro, camisa y pantalon, botas negras, se peino y se hecho un desoborante muy suave **[¿Qué manía tienes con los desodorantes? ¿Y qué fetiche trastornado es ese de convertir a un hombre adulto en un bebé?]**. Potter y Draco se asustaron y fueron a ver a Snape y lo encontaron en el suelo chillando y llorando. Potter dijo: Otra vez se volvio a caer Snape de la cama **[¿Os ha pasado otras veces? ¿Y por qué no le ponéis algo para que no se pueda caer?]**, por moverse tanto hasta no sabe donde cae y siempre es lo mismo, ¿verdad Draco?. Draco dijo: Si Harry, tienes razon, estoy jarto de esta rutina si Dublemore, tuviera la tencion de volver a Snape a la normalidad volveria a ser el hombre adulto que es siempre no comportandose como un niño y un bebe **[Espera, ¿Dumbledore podría curarle pero prefiere veros haces de niñeras? La verdad, suena a algo que él haría]**. Potter y Draco han sido los mejores, verdaderos y excelentes amigos desde hace 2 meses **[Limpiarle el culo a un hombre adulto une]**. Potter respondio con seriedad: Tienes razon Draco, pero recuerda lo que dijo Dublemore que hasta que vuelva a la normalidad Snape volvera a ser el mismo de siempre y nosotros podemos renunciar y nos dara nuestro ultimo sueldo subido: 9.000.000 millones de sickles y galeones, tener paciencia y esperanza. Draco dijo con rapidez: Si claro eso espero Harry, eso espero de corazon. Ellos fueron y alzaron entre los 2 a Snape y lo arrullaron hasta que Snape dejo de llorar y los miro con una mirada infantil. Snape dijo con voz de bebe: Draco, Harry, agu agu agu ta ta ta **[JA JA JA JA. ME MUERO. JA JA JA JA]**, quiero tetero con jugo de calabaza, pastel de chocolate y despues demne un paseo con la cuna con ruedas por Howgarts y ver todo y sentir mis cabellos levantarse y sentir la brisa y aire **[Creo que Snape está fingiendo porque le gusta sentirse un bebé. No me jodas, eso un bebé no lo dice ni a punta de pistola]**. Snape hizo burbujas de saliva y se las trago y eructo **[Ay, qué asco, por favor]**. Potter y Draco asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a darle su merienda de la tarde y despues le dieron una larga vuelta.

¿Porque Snape se volvio Bebe? Capitulo 2:

Snape hacia 2 meses de para atras estaba en clase de pociones cuando el idiota y tonto de Neville Longbotoom como se sabe le tiene miedo y temor a Snape y habia hecho una locura que hizo añicos a las pociones y a Snape le dio las pociones por la cara y por todo el cuerpo **[Vale, creo que entiendo más o menos lo que ha pasado pero porque le he echado imaginación]**. Esa pocion era: Crear una pocion de Bebe, ponerle en un tetero y darselo a un bebe para que se tranquilice **[¿Qué dices? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tu fetiche sobre hombres adultos con pañales está tomando las riendas de tu vida?]**. Snape se cayo al piso y ante la vista de todos se empezo a comportar como un bebe y niño, dejo de ser adulto y hombre pero seguia siendo muy grande para todos. Todos se rieron los unicos que no fueron: Potter y Draco **[Mira, has ido a elegir a uno que le odia y a otro que le importa todo cuatro mierdas]**. Desde ese dia fueron contratados por Albus Dublemore para que fueran los niñeros de Snape lo criaran y lo cuidaran.

Snape en el callejon Kronutch: Capitulo 3:

Pasaron los meses y 7 meses despues, tras ser un bebe y un niño comprtandose como esta, Draco y Potter tras ser niñeros de Snape por: 9 meses. Un dia soleado y muy hermoso habia una primavera maravilloso **[¿Qué?]**. Snape estaba con Potter y Draco en su despacho. Era una tarde de sabado a las 2:00 pm de la tarde. Snape tenia de ropa puesta: Pañal de tela de color: amarillo, camisita de bebe de color: Morados, pantaloncitos con forma de zapato de bebe **[¿QUÉ?]** de color: Morados y lo peinaron **[A todo esto, ¿dónde encuentran ropa de bebé de su tamaño? Que sí, que lo hizo un mago, pero es que lo encuentro una humillación muy gratuita]**. Potter tenia de ropa puesta: Boxer crudo, chaqueta gris, se habia abotonado los 5 botones, bufanda gris **[¿En un día soleado de primavera?]**, pantalon gris, medias rojas, zapatos rojos, se hecho un desoborante muy suave. Draco tenia de ropa puesta: Calzoncillos fuscia, camisa fuscia, pantaloneta amarilla, zandalias masculinas amarillas **[A Draco no deberían dejarle vestirse solo]**, se peino y se hecho un desoborante muy suave. Potter y Draco se quedaron dormidos estaban cansados y llevan dormidos desde hace 1 hora. Snape estaba jugando con un jugete con su osito, Snape estaba aburrido y queria salir. Snape voto el osito al piso, cojio la varita magica de el, la guardo en su bolsillo, abrio la mesita y cojio 9.000.000 millones de sickles y galeones que eran las ganancias y el sueldo de Potter y Draco **[Según mis cálculos, teniendo en cuenta que les pagan 3 millones cada semana y llevan 9 meses trabajando de niñeros, cada uno de ellos ha ganado 108 millones, es decir, 216 entre los dos. Si solo les quedan 9, ya me contaréis en qué se han gastado los 207 millones restantes]**. Se los guardo en su bolsillo **[¿Se ha guardado 9 millones en monedas de oro en el bolsillo?]**. Snape cayo al piso y con sigilo gateo hasta que se salio del despacho siguio avanzando y vio a todos sus estudiantes y profesores avanzar y se perdio con todos ellos, se salio de los terrenos de Howgarts hasta que fue al callejon Kronutch **[1. ¿Nadie hizo nada al verle perdido? Por Dios, es un señor vestido de bebé arrastrándose por el suelo. Aunque, bien pensado, entiendo por qué nadie se le acercó. 2. ¿Cómo ha podido llegar hasta Londres gateando?]** y demoro 2 horas en llegar hasta que llego y avanzo y vio unos escaparates de cerebros disecados y caraveras, entro y jugo con ellos, nadie se dio cuenta de esto. En la noche a las 12:00 de la media noche, Potter y Draco se habian despertado de golpe **[Llevaban durmiendo todo el día]** habian buscado por todos lados a Snape y nada lo buscaron por el callejon Kronutch **[¿Por qué?] **y lo encontraron durmiendo con un helado de chocolate en el rostro **[¿Quién le ha comprado el helado de chocolate? Porque es cierto que llevaba dinero, pero dudo mucho que supiese usarlo o que vendiesen helados en un lugar como ese]** y una sonrisa. Potter y Draco lo recojieron y lo llevaron a Howgarts, lo acostaron en la cama de su despacho, lo taparon y vieron Tv **[Los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan el Hogwarts]**.

Snape vuelve a ser normal y a dejar de ser bebe y niño y vuelve ser adulto y hombre: Capitulo, ultimo y verdadero 4:

Pasaron 3 años despues, Snape llevaba siendo Bebe 3 años, Potter y Draco cumplieron de ser niñeros 3 años **[1. Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo dices que ha pasado? 2. Dumbledore, la broma ya ha perdido la gracia. Usa tu magia de una puta vez]**. Un dia Snape tenia de ropa puesta: Pañal de tela de color: Gris, Enterizo crudo con un corazon, medias gris, zapatos gris y lo peinaron. Potter y Draco: tenian de ropa puesta: Potter: Boxer fuscia, Camisilla Blanca, camisa Blanca, pantalon morado, medias moradas, zapatos morados y se hecho un desoborante muy suave. Draco se puso de ropa: Boxer amarillos, tunicas amarillas y botas amarillas **[Va medio desnudo]**, se peino y se hecho un desoborante muy suave.

Ese mismo dia paso algo que no lo esperaban Draco y Potter, vieron a Snape pararse ya como un adulto y hombre empezo a ser un hombre y adulto **[¿Por qué? ¡No entiendo nada!]** y empezo hablar coherentemente, Snape se miro y dijo de repente con rabia y ira y una mirada peligrosa: Ustedes dos 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin por tratarme como un bebe y niño, ya soy hombre y adulto, me hacen el favor y largense aqui y no quieren que los vuelva a bajar puntos **[Encima, desagradecido]**. Potter y Draco alegres se fueron y dejaron de ser niñeros y Dublemore les pago 9.000.000 millones de sickles y galeones por renunciar. Snape se quito las ropas infantiles y las voto a la caneca de la basura, se baño en la tina y despues se seco se puso boxer amarillos, tunicas negras y botas negras y todo volvio a la normalidad **[Pues menuda mierda de conclusión]**.

Fin de la transmicion **[Entre tus neuronas]**.


	3. Capítulo 3: Incesto extremo

**Relato 3.**

En la mansion Malfoy. Capitulo 1:

Un dia lleno de nieve y un frio delicioso hay en el mundo magico. En la mansion Malfoy se vio lleno de nieve **[¿Qué se vio lleno de nieve?]**. Adentro de la mansion Lucius Frodo Malfoy Monroe **[¿Quién?]** mas conocido por: Lucius Malfoy. Lucius esta revisando un diario negro con un forro y entre las letras dice: Draco Malfoy **[1. ¡Será cotilla! 2. ¿Entre las letras? ¿Es que el libro tine otro título y, si lo miras en el ángulo correcto, aparecen las palabras "Draco Malfoy"?]**. Hay una serpiente de Slytherin. El unico problema es que estaba cerrado y hay una bola como una caja fuerte donde hay numeros de claves exactas **[Creo que intenta comunicarse con nosotros]**. Lucius llamo a su elfo domestico llamado: Kirrevat. Kirrevat lleva trabajando para los Malfoy hace 8 meses, Kirrevat es muy joven y algo feo, la cara la tiene aplastada y las orejas machucadas. Kirrevat dijo con temor, miedo y respeto y una voz chillona a Lucius: Si señor y amo llamaba a Kirrevat. Lucius dijo con frialdad: Si Kirrevat, quiero que me ayudes a abrir el diario de Draco mi hijo, quiero saber que hay entre diario y luego te larges a tu cocina a que sigas trabajando, ¿entendido?. Kirrevat dijo asustado con la forma como lo trata Lucius: Si señor, pero hay un problema el amo Draco se sabe la clave para abrir este diario, porque mejor no se lo pregunta y el la abrira o no. Lucius cojio con fuerza del brazo de Kirrevat y le pego un puño en la cara de Kirrevat **[A ver, yo esto lo veo justificado. Hay que penalizar la estupidez de algún modo]** y dijo con rabia y ira: No trates asi a Draco mi hijo hablare con respeto **[Creo que Lucius se ha liado]**, si no quieres que te heche de casa y busques otro empleo, abre este diario o te arrepentiras de haber nacido basura de porqueria, sangre sucia inmunda **[Un elfo doméstico no puede ser un sangre sucia]**, ahora mismo. Lucius lo voto en el piso con fuerza a Kirrevat. Kirrevat se paro con ganas de llorar y le salieron lagrimas por el golpe en la cara que le dio Lucius **[¿Lucius le dio su cara? ¿Antes no tenía?]**, cojio el diario y con sus poderes de elfo Domestico lo abrio de suerte **[Entonces sus poderes no tuvieron nada que ver]**, despues se lo dio con manos temblorosas a Lucius. Kirrevat se fue a la cocina y cerro la puerta del despacho de Lucius de un portazo **[Este elfo no aprende]**. Lucius saco su varita magica apunto hacia un vacio y dijo con voz alta y clara: Accio Draco **[1. Eso no funciona así. 2. Draco se va a estrellar contra las paredes y la puerta. 3. Si no querías que Draco se enterase de que ibas a leer su diario, ¿para qué mierda le llamas ahora?]**. Lucius tenia de ropa puesta: boxer negros, ropa fina negra con un saco de algodon negro con un impreganero de oro de una serpiente de slytherin y el pelo recojido con una cola con adorno negro. Draco magicamente sintio que algo le atraia como un iman. Draco estaba en su habitacion viendo Tv sobre noticias politicas de Muggles sobre un presidente colombiano: Alvaro Uribe Velez **[1. No. 2. Ya sabemos qué estaba viendo esta mujer mientras escribía. 3. ¿Draco sabe español?]**. Hablando sobre politica y politica. Era el canal 15 **[Basta]**. Draco se dejo llevar por el accio y de suerte la puerta esta abierta **[Pues ya verás qué bien cuando llegue al despacho de su padre]** y vio toda la mansion Draco hasta que vio el despacho de su padre y Draco Lucius Malfoy Black mas conocido por: Draco Malfoy **[¿Draco qué? ¡Termina las frases, maldita sea!]**. Draco sintio un hormigueo de nervios, alegria y amor entre un noviazgo de amantes **[¿QUÉ?]**. Draco entro y la puerta se cerro de golpe por si sola. Hasta que Draco ya no sintio mas el magnetismo y se cayo con suavidad al piso y no sintio dolor. Draco tenia de ropa puesta: Boxer fuscia, camisilla blanca, camisa azul, pantalon azul, medias blancas y zapatos blancos. Lucius guardo su varita en el bolsillo. Draco dijo: Si padre me llamabas. Pero su voz era un dejo de nervios que su padre no lo noto en nada y fue un alivio **[¿Qué dice? A la que estás poniendo nerviosa es a mí]**. Su padre abrio y empezo a leer la primera pagina y decia:

"Querido diario:

Alguna vez te has preguntado que siento por mi padre, es obvio que no siento un amor familiar sino un amor diferente **[No, Perla. NO. ¡NO!]** pero te lo voy a decir antes de que se me olviden despues **[JA JA JA JA]**.

Por mi padre siento un amor entre amantes, hacia 4 meses me enamore locamente, profundamente, verdaderamente, irrestitiblemente y puramente, lo amo, lo quiero y lo adoro mucho mas que mi vida misma **[¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien escribiría algo así? Esta chica tiene unos fetiches rarísimos: le gustan el abuso de menores, los adultos vetidos de bebé y el incesto]**...

Draco al ver que su padre leia su diario, Draco sintio gotas de sudor y se sentia como una mantequilla con ganas de sentarse al suelo **[¿Qué?]**. Lucius paso a la segunda hoja y decia:

mas que a mi vida misma, cada vez que veo a mi padre me da un hormigeo en el estomago, unos nervios, me da mucha alegria, felicidad, lleno de contento, ternura, cariño y amor, quiziera tener una relacion sexual con amor quiziera ser el amante de mi padre, quiziera poder dormir con mi padre, sentirlo de cerca, sentir su calor sus brazos abrazandome de oso **[Mirad, me está dando un asco todo esto que no sé yo, ¿eh?]**, quiziera poder alejarme de con mi padre de todo y vivir en un nuevo hogar, vender la mansion Malfoy a un buen precio sugerido, poder trabajar de espia en el ministerio de magia al lado de mi padre, poder ser mortifago para trabajarle a Lord Voldemort **[O sea, que tu plan es vivir exactamente igual que antes pero en una casa diferente]**, destruir a Potter y matarlo por venganza por matar a mama, a tia Bellatrix, a Severus y al famoso jugador de quittbich Victor Krum, no voy a dejar que Potter haga mas muertes **[JA JA JA JA. Harry es un asesino en serie. JA JA JA JA]** y no voy a dejar que mate a mi unico amor a mi padre. "

Draco se cayo al suelo sentado por los nervios y el hormigeo. Lucius cerro el diario y lo puso en la mesa y reflexiono un momento por lo que decia en ese diario tan lleno de expresiones hermosas **[Creo que usaría cualquier palabra para definir todo esto menos esa]** y llenas de amor y remordimientos desde hacia 2 meses Draco habia escrito. 5 minutos despues Lucius dejo de reflexionar saco un poco la silla, se paro y se acerco a su hijo, lo alzo y le puso la cabeza sobre sus brazos y lo acuno. Lucius camino hasta abrir la puerta del despacho salio y camino hasta subir las escaleras y cuando llego a la habitacion de Draco, entro y cerro la puerta con candado, apago la television. Lucius cerro las cortinas y cerro las persianas, se sento en la cama y empezo repentinamente a besar el cuello a Draco **[1. ¡NO! 2. Me gustaría recalcar que todo esto lo ha hecho mientras llevaba a Draco en brazos]**. Lucius cerro los ojos para poder sentir a Draco. Draco dijo con amor: Ah padre, que rico, te amo **[Qué asco]**. Lucius dijo entre murmullos: Yo tambien te amo Draco, tus deseos y sueños se van a cumplir pero no hoy mismo, ten paciencia que todo se cumplira a su tiempo, entonces hoy vamos a empezar a hacer tu 1 deseo y 1 sueño, va hacer las relaciones sexuales que tanto has añorado y querido conmigo, tu 2 deseo y 2 sueño de que quieres que nos acostemos los 2 juntos en una cama va hacer la tuya y la mia que esta cama y la mia que quieras que te abraze y sientas mi calor se va cumplir y el 3 deseo y 3 sueño que va hacer que vamos hacer amantes si se va a cumplir hoy mismo **[Mi único consuelo es que no entiendo casi nada de lo que dice]**. Draco dijo con amor: Si acepto ser tu amante, ah padre eres lo mejor que tengo en este mundo. Desde este momento Lucius y Draco se volvieron amantes. Despues de esto, Lucius empezo a subir y a besar los labios de Draco, Draco cerro los ojos y respondio al beso con movimientos y babas **[Dejando a un lado que el planteamiento ya da mucho asco, ¿alguien puede encontrar atractivo el modo en que lo describe?]**, se acostaron se empezaron a despojar de sus ropas y los votaron al piso hasta que quedaron desnudos Lucius se puso encima de Draco, de los labios bajo hasta el ombligo, le metio la lengua hacia el estomago **[¿QUÉ?]**, lo saco y volvio a bajar, hasta que llego al pene y lo beso, lamio y mordisqueo el pene y las bolas del pene **[JA JA JA JA]**, despues empezo con caricias sexuales por todo el cuerpo de Draco lo forcegeo inapropiadamente **[¿Es que hay algo apropiado en todo esto?] **empezo con la penetracion hasta enterrar con dolor. Draco gemia fuertemente y el corazon se le aceleraba muy rapido, Draco sintio placer al igual que Lucius ambos llegaron al extasis y el semen se desparramo adentro **[Por favor, basta ya]**. 8 horas despues a las 6:00 pm de la tarde acabaron de hacer sexo **[Dios mío, el culo de Draco no volverá a cerrarse jamás]**, se acostaron se abrazaron sintieron sus calores y durmieron profundamente.

En la madriguera. Capitulo 2:

Ese mismo dia habia venido Charlie Steven Weasley Motogmery **[¿Quién?]**. Charlie Weasley habia venido de Rumania hasta la Madriguera a pasar 1 mes en casa de sus padres y hermanos y dentro de 1 mes se regresaria a Rumania a seguir viviendo su vida y a seguir trabajando. El Rumanico Weasley **[¿Qué dices?]** tenia de ropa puesta: boxer amarillos, chaqueta azul oscuro, pantalon azul oscuro, medias blancas, zapatos blancos, una bufanda roja, un sombrero rojo para la nieve y un pasamontañas de frio **[¿Os habéis fijado en va a pecho descubierto?]**. Despues siguio avanzando hasta que toco la puerta, abrio la puerta Ron Bilius Weasley Motgomery. Ron Weasley dijo: Hola Charlie, al fin veniste de Rumania pasa pasa, que mama, papa, Fred, George, Percy, Bill y Ginny te estamos esperando. El Rumanico Weasley dijo: Hola Ron, vengo muy agotado y cansado de Rumania, aqui esta Bill y desde hace cuanto llego el. Weasley dijo **[¿Cuál de todos ellos?]**: Bill vino hace 2 dias y se va a quedar 3 semanas aqui y despues se regresa a egipto a seguir su vida y trabajando. Weasley se retiro un poco para que el Rumanico Weasley pasara **[¿Por qué no usas sus nombres en lugar de liar tanto las cosas?]** y paso, cerro la puerta y se quito el pasamontañas, el sombrero de algodon y la bufanda y puso las maletas en el suelo habia 6 maletas muy pesadas y grandes parecian extrafararias. El Rumanico Weasley paso y se fue con Weasley hasta que estuvieron en la salita de star de la madriguera. Todos los Weasley vieron a el Rumanico Weasley, se pararon se acercaron a su hermano y hijo y los 9 Weasley se abrazaron hasta se acunaron. Asi estuvieron por 8 minutos **[Qué momento tan incómodo]**. 8 minutos despues se dejaron de abrazar y acunar y se fueron a sentarse y preguntaron al Rumanico Weasley como le fue 3 años sin verse, en Rumania. El Rumanico Weasley **[Basta. Sabes que se llama Charlie, así que usa su nombre, coño]** comento desde el inicio hasta el final. 5 horas despues dejo de hablar y todos se pararon y se fueron a almorzar **["Bueno, ya se ha callado el pesado este"]** el almuerzo estuvo delicioso y fue: Jugo de calabaza, arros blanco, carne asada, maduros, tocinetas, jamones, sopa de colifrol y pastel de chocolate **[Típica comida británica]**. A las 4:00 pm de la tarde acabaron de almorzar, todos se pararon y hicieron actividades diferentes. El Rumanico Weasley ayudo a Arthur Fransisco Weasley Capuleto **[Para con los putos nombres inventados, que me estás poniendo muy nerviosa]** a averiguar en diccionarios sobre todo Muggle y anotar papeles. Ginni Penelope Weasley Motgomery, se fue a lavar la loza. Bill Arthur Weasley Motgomery fue a ver television, Molly Greta Motgomery Zapata se fue a coser para hacer ropas y Weasley **[Se llama Ron]** se fue con Fred y George a cojer gnomos y a montar sobre sus escobas a cojer manzanas como si fueran bolas de Snitch y Bludgers como si fuera el Quittbich. Pasaron las horas y todo seguia normal en la madriguera a las 11:00 pm de la noche todos los Weasley se fueron a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones. El señor Weasley no se fue a la habitacion que compartia con su esposa con la señora Weasley sino se fue a la habitacion de el Rumanico Weasley **[No. Otra vez no. Por favor te lo pido]** y hay va a pasar una novedad reciente en esa habitacion **[¡No!]**. El señor Weasley tenia de ropa puesta: boxer amarillos, camisa blanca, pantaloneta blanca y zandalias masculinas rojas **[¿Lleva sandalias en invierno?]**. El señor Weasley abrio la puerta, entro y cerro la puerta. El Rumanico Weasley vio a su padre y dijo: Padre que haces aqui. El Rumanico Weasley se enamoro locamente, profundamente, verdaderamente, irrestitiblemente y puramente, lo amo, lo quizo y lo adoro al señor Weasley **[¿Por qué?]**. El señor Weasley dijo: Charlie quiero que tengamos esta noche relacion sexual tu y yo, ¿aceptas ser mi amante **[Matadme ya; prefiero morir a leer esto]**?. El Rumanico Weasley dijo: Si padre acepto ser tu amante. El señor Weasley y Charlie Weasley se volvieron amantes. El señor Weasley se acerco y se sento y beso el cuello de el Rumanico Weasley. Despues de eso se empezaron a desogar de sus ropas y las votaron al piso, estan desnudos, se acostaron y empezaron a hacer las relaciones sexuales **[¡NO!]**. 2 horas despues a las 1:00 am de la mañana acabaron de hacer sexo se habia desparramo el semen, habian mordiscos en el pene **[¿Qué?]**, besos y caricias, caricias sexuales, forcejeos sexuales, friccionar la espalda, habia penetracion **[Para, por favor. Me estás haciendo daño]**. Despues se acostaron, se taparon y se durmieron profundamente **[A todo esto, ¿Molly no ha notado que su marido ha pasado la noche en otra habitación?]**.

En la casa de los Crouch: Capitulo 4 **[¿Y el capítulo 3 dónde está?]**:

Ese mismo dia en la casa de los Crouch. Bartemius Grivert Crouch Monsalve tenia de ropa puesta: boxer naranjas, camisa blanca elegantosa, chaqueta verde oscura, pantalon verde oscuro, medias blancas, zapatos blancos y se habia puesto sombrero verde. El señor Crouch esta revisando papeles del ministerio de magia. Bartemius Junior Crouch Sanalvarreta tenia de ropa puesta: Boxer amarillos, camisa elegantosa amarilla, chaqueta fuscia, con cadenas, pantalon fuscia, medias negras y zapatos negros. Barty Crouch Junior estaba destruyendo el pasto a taladrazos y riendose maleficamente y con una locura anormal **[Déjame adivinar: van a follar, ¿verdad?]**. A las 9:00 pm de la noche el señor Couch acabo de revisar los papeles del ministerio y se fue a llamar a su hijo. Barty Crouch Junior dejo de reirse y destruir el pasto y se fue derechito para su casa y entro. Su padre dijo: Hola Barty, pasamos a dormirnos ya en la cama esta deliciosa. Barty Crouch Junior dijo con frialdad: Padre que bueno al fin podemos ser amantes, al fin podemos tener relaciones sexuales todos los dias en las noches, tu vas a ser mi amante y yo controlo todo el sexo portque se me pega la regalada gana **[¿Qué?]**. Barty Crouch Junior no sintio nada hacia su padre sino se queria aprovechar del momento mas delicioso del sexo **[Pero matadme ya, ¿por qué no me matáis?]**. El señor Crouch dijo: Hare lo que me pidas no te desanimes de mi. Ambos fueron derechito hacia la habitacion y entraron y cerro la puerta con candado **[¿Para qué se encierran en la habitación si no viven con nadie más?]**. Sin embargo esa noche paso muy rapido y sin rodeos. Barty Crouch Junior y el señor Crouch se desnudaron se besaron en la boca uno que es el señor Crouch fue despacio pero Barty Crouch Junior fue salvajemente, despues se acostaron y hicieron sexo. Hubo caricias sexuales, penetraciones, forcegeos inapropiados y friccionar la espalda y el semen se le desparramo entre ambos cuerpos **[¿Hola? ¡Todavía estoy viva!]**. A las 5:00 am de la mañana acabaron de hacer sexo, se acostaron, se taparon y se durmieron profundamente.

En la casa de los Granger: Capitulo 5:

Ese mismo dia Hermione Jane Granger Prixie, esta escuchando musica Regge **[Sí, tiene pinta de que ese es el tipo de música que le gusta]**, Granger tenia de ropa puesta: cucos beish, braziel beish, vestido rojo, zandalias rojas, se peino, se puso caiman rojo **[¿Qué es un "caiman"? ¿Querías decir "carmín"?]** y ganchos negros. Leonardo Granger Prada **[¿Quién?]**. El señor Granger tenia de rops puesta: boxer amarillos, camisa cafe, pantaloneta gris, medias blancas y zapatos blancos. El señor Granger esta leyendo un libro sobre la naturaleza. A las 7:00 pm de la noche, Granger se fue a dormir con su padre. Granger se enamoro locamente, profundamente, verdderamente y irrestitiblemente de su mismo padre **[Pero, ¿qué les pasa? ¿Alguien les ha echado una maldición? Es que, además, parece que es un fenómeno simultáneo]**. Ambos se volvieron amantes y se fueron a la habitacion de Granger, entraron y cerraron la puerta con candado, Granger y el señor Granger se besaron en la boca, se despogaron de sus ropas, los votaron al piso hasta que quedaron desnudos, avanzaron hasta que se acostaron y hicieron relaciones sexuales, hubo forcegeos inapropiados, terminando en caricias sexuales friccionar la espalda **[Esto me intriga mucho. ¿Cómo funciona eso de "friccionar la espalda"? ¿Se ponen espalda con espalda y se menean? ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con el sexo?]** y penetracion. A las 9:00 pm de la noche acabaron de hacer sexo, se acostaron, se taparon y se durmieron profundamente.

**[Vamos a ver una cosa:**

**Puedo entender que a alguien le resulte atractiva la idea del incesto; no seré yo quien la juzgue. Pero lo que no comprendo es por qué alguien escribiría exactamente lo mismo, casi palabra por palabra, con cuatro familias diferentes. ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto? ¿Qué pretendía conseguir? Si es que además se le nota que va perdiendo las ganas conforme escribe porque cada capítulo es más corto que el anterior.**

**Y lo peor de todo es que parece que esta chavala se ha leído los libros y sabe de lo que habla, aunque lo ponga todo mal]**

Fin de la transmicion.


	4. Capítulo 4: Dos esposas y un funeral

**Relato 4.**

Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger se enamoran locamente, profundamente, verdaderamente y irrestitiblemente y se vuelven novios.

Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger se enamoran locamente, profundamente, verdaderamente y irrestitiblemente y se vuelven novios. Capitulo 1.

**[No, no estáis viendo doble; es que es tonta]**

Un dia soleado y hermoso un dia sabado, en Howgarts todos estaban descansando, en el gran comedor, todos estan desayunando y desayunaron: Jugo de calabaza, tortillas, tocineta, jamon, sandwish y cereales de hojuelas **[Yo no sé qué le pasa a esta mujer con la comida. No es tan difícil darse cuenta de que esos NO son platos típicos de Gran Bretaña]**. Severus Grigart Snape Prince o el principe Mestizo mas conocido por: Severus Snape. Snape esta desayunando y leyendo el periodico el profeta. El periodico el profeta dice:

"Rita Skeeter fue despedida hoy mismo de su trabajo a causa que se puso a inventar a todos los del ministerio de magia que Cornelius Fudge y Rita Skeeter se van a casarse en matrimonio a conformar una familia y a tener hijos **[¿Qué?]**, Fudge dijo: Esa Rita Skeeter, ni siento nada por ella, ni la amo, ni estoy enamorado de ella, como se le ocurre semejante embuste, jamas me casare en matrimonio con ella **[Esto suena a que estaban liados y él se ha visto con el agua al cuello]** ni conformare una familia ni jamas tendra hijos **[¿La van a castrar?]**, que se consiga otro muchacho que si se enamore de ella y si la ame, asi dejara de acosarme. Fudge tiene mucha razon, ahora Rita Skeeter jamas molestara mas al ministerio de magia con sus mentiras y sus inventos **[¿La van a matar?]**. Y ahora Lord Voldemort tiene mas seguidores y mas poder **[¿Gracias al despido de Rita? ¿Qué tiene una cosa que ver con la otra?]**". Snape se rio en voz baja y sonrio ante lo de Rita Skeeter y Voldemort **[1. Creo que no ha entendido lo que ha leído. 2. Esta muchacha no parece haberse dado cuenta de que Snape realmente no trabajaba para Voldemort]**. Despues del desayuno, todos se fueron a ser lo que quizieron **["Yo seré un león." "Pues yo seré un botijo."]**, Snape dejo de sonreir y de reirse, acabo de desayunar y puso el profeta en la mesa del profesorado. Snape se paro y camino hasta la salida del gran comedor fue el ultimo en salir. Cuando salio Snape camino sin rumbo fijo. Snape tenia de ropa puesta: Tunicas negras y botas negras **[Teniendo en cuenta que esta muchacha describe TODO lo que se pone un personaje, podemos dar por hecho que Snape no lleva ropa interior]**. Snape siguio caminando y volteo la cara y vio a Ginny Weasley besandose en la boca con Michael Corner **[¿Cómo puedes recordar a este personaje tan secundario pero escribir tamañas gilipolleces al mismo tiempo? Es fascinante]** llevaban de noviazgo La pequeña Weasley y Corner llevaban de noviazgo 2 años. La pequeña Weasley tenia de ropa puesta: Cucos amarillos, braziel amarillo, vestido blanco con flores rojas, botas blancas, se peino y se hecho un desoborante muy pero muy suave. Snape se enamoro locamente, profundamente, verdaderamente, puramente y irrestitiblemente, la amo, la quizo y la adoro mucho **[1. Siempre dice lo mismo. 2. Me gusta que la gente en estos relatos se enamora de golpe. Una mirada es más que suficiente, aunque ya se conociesen de antes]**. Snape dijo para si mismo: Cuando sera que Ginny se fijara en mi, cuando sera que vamos a ser novios, cuando sera que nos casaremos en matrimonio, cuando sera ese dia maravilloso y feliz de mi vida, espero que sea pronto y que sea completamente mia y que me pertenezca **[Preocupante teniendo en cuenta que habla de una chavala de 14 años como mucho]**. Snape se desvio **[No, si desviado ya estaba]** y se fue al lago, cuando estuvo alli, se quito las tunicas y botas y las puso en el suelo, se quito los boxer y los puso en el suelo, camino, y se tiro y nado en el lago por un rato **[Encima de pedófilo, exhibicionista]**, disfrutando del agua y el frio que le proporcionaba. 3 horas despues **[¿Lleva 3 horas bañándose en agua helada? Se le habrá quedado como un cacahuete]** a las 12:00 del medio dia, acabo de bañarse Snape, se salio del lago y se puso los boxer, las tunicas y las botas, despues camino hasta una roca, se recosto y descanso un rato. A las 3:00 pm de la tarde, Snape acabo de descansar, se paro y se fue al gran comedor a almorzar, vio a todas las 4 mesas y sus alumnos: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Huflepuff, siguio caminando y vio al profesorado, siguio caminando y al fin se sento en su puesto de siempre al lado del director: Albus Dublemore y Gideroy Lockart, Gideroy Lockart volvio a recuperar la memoria y ya supo quien es hacia 2 meses y volvio a ser reencontratado por Albus Dublemore, y ya es de nuevo Profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras **[Dumbledore solo le contrató para demostrar que era una farsante y lo consiguió. Ahora que se sabe que borró la memoria y usurpó los logros de otros magos, debería ir a Azkaban. Por no hablar de que pretendía dejar morir a una estudiante y enloquecer a otros dos para salvarse el culo]**. Snape miro a Lockart y dijo: Hola Lockart, ya tienes novia o novio nuevo **[¿Le está tirando los tejos?]**. Lockart dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y mirando a Snape: Hola Severus, Si Severus ya tengo una nueva novia y un nuevo novio **[Hostia, este hombre no pierde el tiempo]**. Snape dijo con curiosidad: 2 nuevos novios, uiii eso es fantastico, pero quien son, es alguien en el profesorado y alumnado, dime los nombres Lockart **[1. Dudo mucho que las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos estén permitidas. 2. Snape JAMÁS mantendría una conversación con Lockhart, ya no digamos de este tipo]**. Lockart dijo guiñandole el ojo a Snape y dijo: Mis nuevos novios son: Del profesorado se llama: Minerva Mc Gonagall **[No]** y del alumnado es de Slytherin y se llama: Marcus Flint, desde hace 2 meses con ambos, y me siento honrado y feliz ser novio de ambos, aunque no pertenezcan a Slytherin, Minerva es de Gryffindor y Marcus es de Slytherin **[¿Qué dices?]**. Snape dijo con asombro: Guau eso ni me lo imaginaba Lockart, a veces nuestros novios son capaces de ser de diferentes casas **[Amigo mío, que la mujer de la que has estado enamorado toda tu vida era de Gryffindor, por si no lo habías notado]**. Snape y todos los del colegio comenzaron a almorzar. El almuerzo fue:

Jugo de Calabaza, carne asada, arroz blanco, frijoles, garbanzos, ensalada rusa y pastel de chocolate **[Mirad, yo ya…]**. Despues del almuerzo, todos se pararon y se fueron del gran comedor. Snape se fue a hablar con Ginny Weasley la vio al fin y esta sola en una roca solitaria. Snape avanzo y se sento al lado de la pequeña Weasley **[Que la llames "la pequeña Weasley" sabiendo lo que va a pasar, me parece de mal gusto]** y dijo: Buenas tardes Ginny, te quiero decirte algo. La pequeña Weasley vio a Snape y se enamoro locamente, profundamente, verdaderamente y irrestitiblemente, lo amo, lo quizo y lo adoro de Snape y dijo: Buenas tardes Snape si que quieres. Snape dijo: Te quiero decirte Ginny que:

yo te amo, te quiero y te adoro mucho, estoy enamorado locamente, profundamente, verdaderamente y irrestitiblemente, eres una muchacha muy hermosa y bella, eres muy inteligente ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?. La pequeña Weasley dijo: Yo tambien te amo y tambien estoy enamorada de ti, si acepto ser tu novia. Ambos se volvieron novios y se besaron en la boca **[Qué asco]**. Esa noche a las 9:00 pm de la noche acabaron de besarse en la boca **[Deben tener los labios como morcillas]** y abrieron los ojos y se fueron al gran comedor a comer la comida. La comida fue: Jugo de calabaza y Tostadas. La pequeña Weasley termino con el noviazgo con Corner y Corner se volvio novio de: Pansy Parkinson.

**[Me encanta como esta autora hace que el amor sea una cosa banal. Resulta que hoy tienes una pareja pero dentro de una hora puedes estar con otra persona totalmente diferente y afirmar que la amas de verdad]**

2 semanas despues cuando Snape y la pequeña Weasley llevaban de noviazgo 2 semanas siempre la pasaban juntos, se abrazaban, se acariciaban, se besaban y hacian sexo 2 veces cada 2 semanas **[Bastante poco, ¿no?]**. 5 meses despues cuando Snape y la pequeña Weasley llevaban de noviazgo: 5 meses **[Y dos semanas]**. Snape se enamoro locamente, profundamente, verdaderamente y irrestitiblemente de Hermione Granger y Hermione Granger tambien sintio lo mismo por Snape se besaron en la boca y se volvieron novios **[Así, sin más]**. 4 años despues Snape, la pequeña Weasley y Granger cumplieron de ser novios 4 años, Snape y la pequeña Weasley se casaron a las 9:00 am de la mañana en matrimonio y se volvieron esposos, y no fueron a la luna de miel sino se pasaron a vivir de una a una casa grande y alli vivieron, Snape sin ser visto de la pequeña Weasley su 1 esposa, se casa en matrimonio con Granger y ambos viven en una cabaña que compraron y se habian vuelto esposos **[Me hace mucha gracia que, sabiendo cómo es la comunidad mágica y teniendo en cuenta que Hermione es muy amiga del hermano de Ginny, ninguna de las dos supiese que Snape se estaba casando con la otra]**. 9 meses despues Snape tuvo 1 hijo baron **[Esto me ha dolido más que sus infidelidades] **de la pequeña Weasley y llamaron a su hijo de nombre: Sharona Snape Weasley **[¡PERO QUE ES UN HOMBRE!]**. En ese mismo mes tuvo con Granger 1 hija la llamaron de nombre: Linda Snape Granger. 10 años despues Snape vio que Granger su 2 esposa se iba a por la calle a un almacen y volteo la cara y vio que la pequeña Weasley se iba por la otra calle y tuvo una idea grandiosa fue a donde Granger y le dijo que mejor irian a la casa y mas tarde irian a otro almacen, Granger se fue y se dieron un beso en la boca con Snape y cerraron los ojos, despues se dejaron de besarse en la boca y Granger se desvio por otra via a su casa, La pequeña Weasley si fue al almacen a ser diligencias.

**[¿Ya está? ¿Esto es todo? ¿ESTE ES EL GRAN FINAL? ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!]**

Draco y Lucius se vengan y asesinan a Potter. Capitulo y verdadero 2 **[Entonces, ¿esto es una continuación de lo anterior o solo de tu psicosis?]**:

Draco Lucius Malfoy Black mas conocido por: Draco Malfoy estaba lleno de rabia y ira porque Harry James Potter Evans mas conocido por: Harry Potter, habia asesinado a: Narcisa a su madre. Despues de eso, Draco ideo un plan con Lucius Frodo Malfoy Monroe mas conocido por: Lucius Malfoy. Un plan sobre asesinar y vengarse de Potter, un plan malefico y satanico que durara por meses **[Vale, supogo que esta es la continuación del relato del incesto. ¿Por qué lo ha puesto aquí? Nadie lo sabe]**.

4 meses despues Draco y Lucius acabaron el plan y se fueron a Prive Drive a buscar a Potter. Tocaron la puerta y abrio el mismisimo Potter. Draco y Lucius apuntaron a Potter y dijeron en voz clara y firme: !avada Kedvara **[Cuatro meses de plafinicación para esta puta mierda]**!. Una luz grande y brillante salio de la varita y le dio a Potter y Potter cayo atras sin vida y murio con los ojos abiertos y la boca cerrada, Draco dijo: Padre al fin vengamos a mama. Lucius dijo: Si Draco, si claro, a donde ponemos al cadaver de Potter. Draco dijo: Pongamolo entre esos arboles y matorrales **[Espérate, que en cuatro meses no habían pensado cómo deshacerse del cuerpo y esto es lo mejor que se les ocurre siendo MAGOS]**. Lucius dijo: Buen idea Draco. Draco y Lucius cojieron al cadaver de Potter y lo escondieron bajo este matorral y arboles. Despues de eso se fueron sin ser vistos.

**[Vale, supongamos por un momento que Petunia hubiese abierto la puerta. ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Huir gritando? ¿Entrar a saco y matarlos a todos? ¿Preguntar si estaba Harry?]**

Fin de la transmicion.


	5. Capítulo 5: El castigo especial

**Relato 5.**

Un verano Diferente. Version Completa y Original., una historia escrita por Perla Shumajer.

**[Os voy a confesar una cosa:**

**Leo estos relatos con miedo. Nunca sé qué nuevo fetiche acecha en la mente perturbada de esta mujer. Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde para echarme atrás. Tengo que llegar hasta el final cueste lo que cueste]**

Resumen: Se trata sobre 2 personajes de Harry Potter que se pelean, se gritan, discuten uno al decir la verdad y el otro le responde de las cuatro piedras **[¿Qué?]**, pero que pasa despues de esa pelea. Veremos la Version Completa y Original inventado y creado atravez de mi verdadera imaginacion **[*aplauso lento*]**.

Viene con: la gran pelea, Romance y Sexo.

Personajes: Severus Snape y Harry Potter. Harry Potter y Severus Snape **[¿Qué dices? ¿Hay dos de cada o se te ha fundido el cerebro?]**.

La gran pelea en el Bosque Prohibido. Capitulo 1:

En el Bosque Prohibido hay 2 personas llamadas: Severus Grigart Snape Prince o el Principe Mestizo mas conocido por: Severus Snape **[¿Las dos personas se llaman igual?]**. Harry James Potter Evans mas conocido por: Harry Potter. Ellos estan sentados sobre 2 grandes rocas pensativos y con la vista en el piso. Potter levanto la vista hacia Snape y dijo con ganas de buscar pelea y con la verdad que quiere decirlo desde hace tiempo: Usted, Snape, niziquiera nadie lo quiere, todos los odian, lo detestan, le tienen asco, repulsion, ira, rabia, malgenio terrible, enemigos mortales y lo odian con todo su corazon, usted es una peste de verdad, cada dia que e pasado con usted esos 7 años que la pase en Howgarts nunca le he hecho nada, apenas que usted me ve, o se levanta, me insulta, me ofende, me humilla, me maltrata y me golpea **[Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que Snape siempre se ha comportado como un capullo con sus estudiantes, pero dudo mucho que les haya puesto la mano encima]**. desde que me conocio, lastima que no se supere y deje de tratarme como me trata y mas de eso me sigue tratando como a mi difunto y muerto padre a James, usted me odia, me detesta, me tiene asco, repulsion, ira, rabia, malgenio terrible, enemigo mortal y me odia con todo su corazon y yo tambien siento lo mismo hacia usted Snape, cuando sera ese dia que cambie, no lo se pero eso espero **[Harry quiere alcanzar el nirvana]**. Snape se puso furioso y lleno de ira, dejo de pensar, vio hacia Potter y se abalanzo hacia Potter como un toro enloquecido, Snape grito con ira: MOCOSO INSOLENTE INSENSATO, ESTUPIDO GRYFFINDOR, POTTER QUE TE CREES PARA HABLARME A MI ASI TE ODIO, TE DETESTO, TE TENGO ASCO, REPULSION, IRA, RABIA, MALGENIO TERRIBLE , ERES MI ENEMIGO MORTAL Y TE ODIO CON TODO MI CORAZON **[Entonces le estás dando la razón, merluzo]**, ERES UN MALDITO QUE TE TRATO COMO TE TRATO, POTTER CUANDO ESTABA ESTUDIANDO CONMIGO EN HOWGARTS DE 1964 A 1969 **[Teniendo en cuenta que los estudios en Hogwarts duran 7 años, me parece que te han bailado las fechas]**, NOSOTROS NOS ODIABAMOS Y LO SIGO ODIANDO Y A TI TAMBIEN POTTER, TU ERES IGUAL A TU PADRE QUE TIENE EL MISMO CARACTER EXPLOSIVO, POTTER Y EVANS MURIERON CON EL MISMO FIN, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE ESTAN MUERTOS, ME DA UNA GRAN FELICIDAD AL SABER QUE POTTER Y EVANS ESTAN MUERTOS **[Snape amaba a Lily Evans. De hecho, dejó de servir a Voldemort precisamente porque la mató y dedicó el resto de su vida a buscar el modo de vengarla]**, VOLDEMORT LOS ASESINO, VOLDEMORT ES MI AMO Y YO SOY MORTIFAGO **[No, eres un espía de Dumbledore]**, PARA QUE TE DES CUENTA DE UNA VEZ Y OTRAS. Potter se puso rabioso y grito con ira: A MI NADIE ME INSULTA SNAPE, USTED ES UNA PESTE TOTAL, CON LA MISMA INTENSIDAD, MIS PADRES ESTAN EN UN MUNDO MEJOR LIBRADOS DE USTED SNAPE Y VOLDEMORT, CADA INSTANTE DE MI VIDA ME VOY A VENGAR POR EL ASESINATO DE MIS PADRES. Potter tambien le pego **[Snape no le había pegado todavía]** y revento del labio y le pego un puño en la nariz a Snape hasta que sangro y derramo la sangre en las arenas, las arenas disolvieron rapido la sangre y quedo intacta **[1. Estaban en el Bosque Prohibido y allí no hay arena, sino tierra. 2. ¿Qué clase de arena poderosa es esa que disuelve la sangre?]**, La gran pelea se volvio mas energica y rudo ambos sangraron y estaban reventados Snape y Potter gritaban con todas sus fuerzas y la ira nos los dejaba en paz ni un instante.

**[En realidad, este es el gran momento que todos hemos esperado alguna vez mientras leíamos los libros. Lo que no entiendo, sin embargo, es qué coño hacían los dos solos sentados en mitad del Bosque Prohibido]**

El regaño de Albus Dublemore. Capitulo 2:

Albus Dublemore esta caminando en el Bosque Prohibido ha entrado y escucho los gritos y la pelea de Snape y Potter y fue corriendo a ver que ocurria. Para la sorpresa y mucha ira y rabia de los ojos azules de Dublemore vio lo que nunca imagino Snape y Potter peleando **[Uy, sí, es una cosa totalmente inesperada]**. Dublemore los quito encima del otro y Snape y Potter dejaron de pelear y se miraban con una mirada asesina. Dublemore estaba en el medio de los dos sosteniendolos tan fuerte que ellos ya lo sabian y no podian pelear **[Dumbledore está fuerte, ¿eh?]** adelante de Dublemore, mas de eso Dublemore los regaño y les dijo con sorpresa y ira: Severus y Harry a ustedes dos los voy a castigar bien bueno el castigo que van a tener es que van a dormir los 2 juntos sin pelearse y gritarse **[¿QUÉ?]**, Harry te vas a pasarte a las mazamorras de Severus y van a dormir los 2 juntos en la cama de Severus por 4 meses y si esos 4 meses ya han mejorado y se han perdonado y mas de eso reenconciliado el castigo se les quitara de una y no habra castigos, ¿entendido?. Snape y Potter dijeron con el unsiono: Si señor como usted mande. Desde ese momento tuvieron un regaño y un castigo.

**[¿Cuál es el plan de Dumbledore exactamente? ¿Qué el roce haga el cariño? ¿Qué uno mate al otro mientras duerme?]**

El castigo, reenconciliacion, la mejoracion, amistad y invitacion a Honidukes a las tres escobas. Capitulo 3:

El castigo fue lo mas largo que se pudieron imaginar Snape y Potter y lo cumplieron, tras dormir juntos por 4 meses en las mazamorras y el despacho de Snape. Una noche tras 2 semanas de estar castigados. Eran las 11:00 pm de la noche, Snape estaba leyendo un libro de Pociones que le habia regalado Lucius hacia 1 año en la navidad. Snape y Lucius son novios **[¿Qué?]** y amantes y se ven cada 3 veces cada 1 mes para adelante, y cuando se ven en la noche hacen sexo, se besan, se acarician y se abrazan, van a cenas romanticas, a cines y a tomar gaseosa con helado de vainilla y fresa y a las maquinitas del parque recreacional **[Perla, céntrate que te perdemos]**. Desde hacia 2 semanas se vieron Snape y Lucius, habian ido a cine y al parque recreacional y en la noche hicieron sexo, llevan de noviazgo 2 meses. Potter termino con Tifanny Brown **[¿Quién?]** una de 25 años una Muggle, hacia 2 meses y duraron 3 años de noviazgo **[¿Me estás diciendo en serio que Harry ha estado saliendo con una adulta?]**, terminaron porque Tifanny es prostituta, marihuanera, cocainera y borracha tiene 200 novios y amantes **[JA JA JA JA]**. Snape vio a Potter y se le cayo el libro de la mano al piso. Snape se paro y de repente se le acerco a Potter y se le sento en las piernas a Potter y abrazo de repente a Potter y mas de eso lo acaricio y lo beso en la frente y en la cicatriz de forma de rayo **[¿QUÉ?]**. Snape mejoro tal y como dijo Dublemore **[Eso no es "mejorar"]**. Potter le devolvio el abrazo a Snape. Snape le levanto la barbilla a Potter y Potter lo vio a los ojos se encontro Negro contra Verde. Snape dijo con tranquilidad: Perdoname Potter creo que me deje llevar por la rabia y la ira, pero perdoname por favor, jamas debi ser la gran pelea **[Snape ES la pelea]**, cometi ese error, quiero que nos queramos y seamos amigos, ¿aceptas?. Potter dijo: Te perdono Snape y tienes razon, si acepto ser tu amigo y ¿tu aceptas ser mi amigo?. Snape dijo: Si acepto ser tu amigo Potter. Desde esa noche se volvieron amigos **[Por favor, Dumbledore, sepáralos ya que esto va a terminar MUY mal]**. Snape dijo: Potter te invito mañana a las 8:00 am de la mañana a las tres escobas a Honidukes **[Esos son dos locales distintos] **y quiero estar toda la mañana, medio dia y tarde contigo, vamos a desayunar y almorzar alla, nos devolveremos a las 5:00 pm de la tarde a comer aqui en Howgarts la cena y hacer lo que queramos ¿Aceptas?. Potter lo penso por 15 minutos **[JA JA JA JA]** y a las 11:15 de la tarde dijo: Tienes razon Snape, si voy a ir, muchas gracias. Snape y Potter ya tienen una cita y siguieron enlazados por 1 hora. A las 12:15 de la media noche acabaron de abrazarse, se pararon. Potter se quito la ropa, la doblo y la guardo en el armario, se puso el piyama , se acosto al lado de Snape que tambien se acosto, se taparon con colchas y se durmieron profundamente. A la mañana siguiente Snape y Potter fueron y se divirtieron mucho en Honidukes y en las tres escobas, mejor dicho en todo Honidukes **[Creo que la palabra que buscas es "Hogsmeade"]**.

El noviazgo y sexo. Capitulo 4:

Pasaron los 2 meses y aun seguian castigados Snape y Potter, Snape y Potter estan reenconciliados, mejoraron y son amigos. Snape se vio hacia 1 mes con Lucius, habian hecho sexo toda la noche **[¿CON HARRY DURMIENDO AL LADO?] **y en la tarde fueron a tomar gaseosa con helado de vainilla y fresa, y caminaron por las calles. Potter esta solitario y soltero. 1 semana despues Snape y Potter estan en el despacho en la habitacion de Snape. Son las 3:00 pm de la tarde. Snape y Potter se enamoraron locamente, profundamente, verdaderamente, sinceramente y puramente **[Me encanta que pueda saber el momento exacto en que dos personas se enamoran, pero no te sepa decir por qué]**. Snape dijo embobado hacia Potter: Potter ¿aceptas ser mi novio?, te amo, te quiero y te adoro hasta estoy enamorado de ti. Potter dijo con la misma intensidad: Yo tambien te amo, y si quiero ser tu novio. Ambos terminaron de ser amigos y se volvieron novios. Ambos se besaron en la boca **[OTRA VEZ NO]**, se desnudaron se tocaron los penes se los espicharon **[¿Qué?]**, se los rozaron y se los acariciaron y siguieron avanzando hasta que se acostaron, hicieron sexo, ambos gemian en extasis **[NO]**, votaron el semen por el cuerpo del otro **[BASTA]**, Snape bajo y le chupaba las tetillas a Potter hasta que se les volvieron duras **[JA JA JA JA. ESTO ES HORRIBLE. JA JA JA JA]**, bajo y le mordisqueo el pene **[¡NO!]**, se lo lamia, se lo besaba y se lo acariciaba, subia y le lamio el semen hasta limpiarselo y lo limpio **[ME QUIERO MORIR]**. Potter gemia con extasis y estaba fascinado. Snape subio hasta que ambos se besaron en la boca. 5 horas despues ambos dejaron de besarse en la boca y de hacer sexo. Ambos se acostaron y vieron doble bandeja que Dobby el elfo domestico les trajo de comida y se habia ido a la cocina **[A ver, como para no. ¿Os imagináis ser el pobre Dobby? Entra todo confiado en la habitación y se encuentra con semejante espectáculo]**. Snape y Potter se pararon y fueron a sus respectivas bandejas y comieron y tomaron con hambre y ansias. La comida era: Cereales de chococrispis, 4 sandwish de Jamon y queso para los 2 para los 2 son 4 sandwish en las dos bandejas con cereales **[Creo que le ha dado un ictus]**, huevos revueltos, riñon de carne **[¿De qué va a ser el riñón si no?]**, carne asada, pollo asado, pollo a la plancha, arros, arvejas, ensalada semirrusa **[¿Qué?]** y 2 hamburgezas en las dos bandejas para cada uno 2 hamburgezas con papas y gaseosa cuatro con jugo de calabaza **[No he entendido nada de lo que has dicho]**. Ambos siguieron comiendo sin detenerse hasta dejar vacia la bandeja, con los platos y tazas, y vasos, cuando finalizaron a las 9:00 pm de la noche lo pusieron en la mesa **[Y explotaron, porque ya me dirás quién puede comer TANTO]**. Snape y Potter quedaron llenos, se acostaron, se taparon, se abrazaron y se durmieron profundamente.

El fin del castigo de Snape y Potter. Capitulo 5:

Pasaron los otros 2 meses y al fin los 4 meses pasaron volando. Snape se habia encontrado con Lucius y habian ido a la mansion Malfoy hacia 1 semana, se quedaron toda la mañana hablando, besandose, acariciandose, abrazandose, y haciendo sexo **[En estas historias Snape casi siempre es infiel]**, en la tarde fueron a una caminata por una montaña y alli vieron todo el paramo y montaron caballo. En la noche comieron y tomaron una cena romantica y fue: Caviac, Carne oreada, Pollo asado y Arros verde con Champaña. Lucius habia devuelto a Snape a las 8:00 pm de la noche y se habia ido a la mansion Malfoy a relajarse y dormir. Snape y Potter tambien habian hecho sexo a los 3 dias despues, se habian besado, acariciado y abrazado, habian ido juntos a bañarse al lago y hacerle una visita a Dublemore en su despacho. En esa visita Dublemore dijo: Uiii felicitaciones ya son novios **[¿Me estás diciendo que ese era su plan desde el principio? ¿Conseguir que un señor de 40 años y un chaval de 17 se liasen? Y todo esto teniendo en cuenta que ambos tenían pareja en aquel momento]**, mejoraron y se reenconciliaron Severus y Harry, ahora si ya no tienen castigo. Potter dijo con alegria y orgullo: Muchas gracias Dublemore. Snape dijo: Estoy muy feliz gracias por su parte Dublemore. En la tarde se fueron del despacho de Dublemore y estuvieron juntos y ya es el fin del castigo.

Un verano Diferente. Verdadero y ultimo capitulo 6:

Snape y Potter ese fue un verano Diferente fueron a viajar a costa rica y se quedaron por 9 meses **[El verano dura, como mucho, 3 meses]**, alli se divirtieron bastante conocieron todo costa rica, compraron una casa nueva para los 2 y compraron cosas nuevas y vivieron alli por 3 años **[¿No habían sido 9 meses? ¿En qué quedamos?]**. 3 años despues vendieron la casa a unas personas que quizieron comprarlo, se regresaron a Inglaterra a Howgarts, Lucius regaño a Snape por haberlo abandonado **[A buenas horas]**, Snape se disculpo y ambos hicieron sexo, salieron juntos y disfrutaron de estar juntos ahora salian todos los dias y eran muy apegados como habia pasado esos 3 años sin verse **[¿Qué me estás contando? ¿Y qué pasa con Harry?]**.

Fin de la transmicion **[Pero no me dejes así. ¡Necesito respuestas!]**.


	6. Capítulo 6: La princesa prometida

**Relato 6.**

Capitulo 1:

Un dia en Howgarts era un lunes cualquiera habia nevado y hacia un frio tremendo caian copos de nieves en Howgarts. Nadie estaba en Howgarts, los unicos que estaban era Harry James Potter Evans mas conocido por: Harry Potter, Severus Grigart Snape Prince o el principe Mestizo mas conocido por: Severus Snape, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black mas conocido por: Draco Malfoy, Remus J. **[JA JA JA JA]** mas conocido por: Remus Lupin y Sirius Ludwing Black Vitaje mas conocido por: Sirius Black, vivian los 4 **[Pues yo cuento 5] **en Howgarts en sus respectivos despachos **[¿Draco, Harry y Sirius tienen despachos? ¿O se han apropiado de los de otros profesores porque no hay nadie?]** y siempre se encontraban en todos lados **[Pues es un castillo muy grande como para que 5 personas se encuentren constantemente. Y, a todo esto, ¿por qué solo están ellos? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?]**. Remus ha vivido en Howgarts desde hacia 2 años, Black a vivido en Howgarts desde hace 10 meses. Un dia los 5 recibieron el profeta, lo abrieron y lo empezaron a leer en el gran comedor mientras desayunaban y habia de desayuno: Cereales de avena, Tortas de Chocolate, Fresa, Vainilla y Arequipe, Huevos revueltos, malteadas y salpicones **[1. Si no hay nadie más en el castillo, ¿quién cocina todo eso? 2. Típico desayuno británico]**. Todos desayunaban tranquilos y mientras leian, hallaron una nueva ley que dice: Hay una nueva ley magica que dice que: Harry Potter se tiene que casarse en matrimonio a la edad de: 16 años, con la persona que desee **[1. ¿Y eso por qué? ¿En qué beneficia esa ley a nadie? 2. ¿La persona a la que Harry elija está obligada a casarse con él?]**. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acabaron de leer, acabaron de desayunar rapidamente querian irse del lado de Potter mientras podian, despues se pararon y salieron disparados a la salida **[Menuda panda de hijos de puta]** solo quedo Potter desayunando despacio y con ganas. A las 8:00 am de la mañana Potter acabo de desayunar y se fue a un lugar sin rumbo fijo. Potter vio una montonadas de regalos en la puerta de su despacho repentinamente. Potter las cojio y entre esas habia de regalos: Smoking, zapatos y medias. Potter la desenvolvio y vio que en estaba escrito: De: Snape. Para: Potter. Potter quedo bocaabierto y no sabia que decir, Snape le habia mandado regalos y porque sera la razon con lo que manda tantos regalos **[A ver, Harry, piensa un poco]**, Potter cerro la boca y vio otros 3 regalos mas de Snape y habian: Un reloj de oro para la mano **[En todo caso será un reloj de muñeca]**, un anillo de matrimonio con unas serpientes de Slytherin de perlas preciosas **[Harry, piénsalo bien, que este se ha dejado la pasta]** y una carta de amor. Potter la abrio y decia en la carta de amor:

Amado Potter:

Yo te amo, te quiero y te adoro mucho, estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace 2 meses, me dan celos que siempre andes con tus amigos Weasley y Granger **[Pero si no hay nadie más en el castillo]**, a mi no me gusta para nada que sean tus amigos **[Un consejo para todo aquel que quieran escribir una carta de amor: no la empieces criticando a sus amigos y actuando como un psicópata posesivo]**, yo siempre te e visto a escondidas, eres un muchacho increible, especial y muy hermoso, es raro que te mande esta carta pero quiero decirte cuanto te admiro por vencer a Voldemort, me da tanta alegria de tu valentia, siempre seras mi niño dorado **[JA JA JA JA]**, ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo en matrimonio?, espero que si, porque tengo tantas ganas de casarme contigo en matrimonio, te espero hoy en mi despacho a las 2:00 pm de la tarde, no lleges tarde.

Atentamente: Snape.

Posdatta: espero que leas esta carta **[Esto útimo ha sido totalmente innecesario en todos los sentidos]**.

Potter acabo de leer la carta y quedo extrañado por la letra prodiga de Snape. Potter abrio la puerta y entro a su despacho y alli guardo los regalos y se sento a ver un rato television **[La declaración de amor le importa una mierda, pero los regalos se los queda]**. A las 12:00 am del medio dia, Potter apago la television y abrio la puerta y se fue a bañarse por 1 hora en el lago y alli se baño y se relajo. 1 hora despues a las 1:00 pm de la tarde, Potter acabo de bañarse en el lago y se vistio y se fue al gran comedor y la encontro vacia se imagino que ya habian acabado de comer los demas y se habian ido. Se fue y se sento a almorzar Potter y fue de almuerzo: Pastas, pan y jugo de calabaza. Potter almorzo con despacio **[No sabía que "Despacio" era un nombre]**, a las 2:00 pm de la tarde acabo de almorzar y se fue al despacho de Snape en las mazamorras de Howgarts, cuando llego, la puerta estaba semiabierta, la abrio y entro y cerro la puerta, Potter avanzo hasta las habitaciones de Snape y la vio tambien semiabierta y entro y cerro la puerta con el palo de seguro **[¿El pestillo?]**, Potter avanzo y se sento y espero a Snape **[Harry, si cierras una puerta con pestillo la gente no puede entrar, merluzo]**. Potter tenia de ropa puesta: Boxer amarillos, camisa blanca, jinks azules, medias azules, zapatos azules, se peino y se hecho un desoborante pero muy suave. A las 2:30 pm de la tarde, una voz fria y profunda dijo: Ya estas aqui Potter, me alegro de que mi amor me cumpla lo que promete **[1. Harry no te había prometido nada. 2. Llegas media hora tarde a tu propia cita]**. Potter volteo la cara y vio a Snape que acabo de entrar a las habitaciones y estaba vestido con las tunicas negras y botas negras, Snape se le acerco a Potter y lo ayudo a parar. Potter dijo: Snape que quieres de mi **[Yo creo que ha sido bastante directo]**. Snape dijo: Potter quiero que me ayudes a: ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo en matrimonio **[Ayúdalo primero llevándole a San Mungo, que creo que le ha dado un ictus]**?. Potter le quedo los ojos en blanco y sintio un cosquilleo en el estomago y dijo: Aun no me e decidido Snape, esto es muy repentino, necesito pensarlo por 6 meses **[Seis meses me parece demasiado tiempo, ¿no?]**. Snape se enfado y se decepciono y dijo: Esta bien piensas lo que tengas que pensar pero solo por 6 meses Potter y espero tu respuesta. Snape se le acerco a Potter y lo abrazo y acuno con amor, despues le levanto la barbilla y busco su boca y ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron en la boca, Potter metio la mano por los pantalones de Snape y busco animadamente el pene de Snape, hasta que lo encontro en un dos por tres, cuando lo toco entre encima de los boxer, el pene se endurecio hasta el contacto, Potter metio la mano y le cojio el pene a Snape y se lo saco y se lo acariciaba y se lo espichaba con ancias **[Casarse no, pero follar sí]**. Snape capto que Potter queria hacer sexo **[No se le escapa una]** y se empezo a desnudar ante Potter, y cuando quedo completamente desnudo se le cayo la ropa al suelo **[Ay, mirad, de verdad…]**, y le quito la ropa a Potter hasta que tambien lo dejo desnudo y ambos siguieron besandose, avanzaban hasta que cayeron a la cama y hicieron sexo. A las 4:00 pm de la tarde acabaron de hacer sexo, se pararon y se vistieron. Snape dijo: Potter quieres ir a las tres escobas conmigo y te invito a una merienda deliciosa. Potter asintio la cabeza y fueron a las tres escobas, cuando llegaron se sentaron y pidieron comida que fue servida rapidamente, se sentaron a charlar Snape y Potter y a comer. A las 7:00 pm de la noche, Snape y Potter se fueron a Hosmeade **[Ya estaban allí]** a visitar el pueblo y alli comieron la cena y fue: Hamburgeza, papas y gaseosa cuatro. A las 11:00 pm de la noche se regresaron a Howgarts y Snape dejo a Potter en su despacho y se fue Snape a su despacho. Antes de irse a su despacho Snape dijo: Potter quiero tu respuesta en 6 meses. Potter dijo: Si Snape lo pensare y te lo dire en 6 meses no te preocupes.

**[Yo creo que este chaval quiere aprovecharse de la situación, follar, que le regalen cosas y que le inviten a comer]**

Draco Malfoy. Capitulo 2:

A la mañana siguiente Potter se habia sentado solo a desayunar , se imagino que todos habian acabado de desayunar **[Harry se imagina muchas cosas]**. Potter desayuno: Tamales, pan y jugo de calabaza. Despues del desayuno, Potter se fue a su despacho era un dia martes a las 7:00 am de la mañana, Potter vio otros regalos y al abrirlos vio: un libro sobre Quitbbich y un anillo de matrimonio **[Este se ha estirado menos, Harry, no te conviene]**. Potter abrio la puerta y entro y guardo su regalos y salio del despacho **[Espera, ¿el de los regalos no ha dejado una tarjeta ni nada?]** y se fue a dar un paseo por el bosque prohibido. A las 12:00 am del medio dia, Potter se regreso y vio a Draco esperandolo y quedo sorprendido y fue hablar con el. Draco vio a Potter y le dijo con amor: Hola Potter, que bueno verte. Potter dijo con parsimonia: Que quieres Malfoy, de que quieres hablarme **[Harry ya sabe de qué va el asunto y le gusta hacerse el interesante]**. Draco dijo con dulzura: Potter te quiero a que vayamos a almorzar de una y te invito esta tarde al callejon Diagon a que la pasemos toda la tarde juntos y te comprare almuerzo y comida y me declarare mis sentimientos por ti **[Lo acabas de hacer]**. Potter sintio que el alma se les caia a los pies y asintio con la cabeza y fueron a almorzar **[O sea, que a Harry no le gusta pero le viene bien que le invite a cosas]** y fue: Arros chino, ensalada china y jugo de mora. A las 1:00 pm de la tarde acabaron de almorzar y fueron al callejon Diagon y se divirtieron. Draco se declaro de una a Potter y dijo: Potter te quiero decirte que: Yo te amo, te quiero y te adoro, eres un hombre maravilloso, genial y sensible, cada dia pienso en ti desde hace 2 semanas y ¿te quieres casarte conmigo en matrimonio?. Potter dijo con normalidad: Aun no lo e pensado Malfoy, ni me e decidido dejame pensarlo dentro de 6 meses **[Madre mía, la que estás liando tú solo]**. Draco pestañeo y dijo con rapidez: Estabien Potter solo piensalo por 6 meses. A las 7:00 pm de la noche comieron la comida y fue: Jugo de curuba, Sandwish y 4 arepas. A las 8:00 pm de la noche acabo de comer y Draco y Potter se regresaron a Howgarts. Draco dejo a Potter, ambos se besaron en la boca y cerraron los ojos. 2 horas despues a las 10:00 pm de la noche acabaron de besarse en la boca, Draco se fue a su despacho **[Vale, está claro que Draco le gusta menos que Snape]**.

Remus Lupin. Capitulo 3:

A la mañana siguiente Potter desayuno solo en el gran comedor y fue: Pan con mermelada, tartas y zumo de calabaza. A las 9:00 am de la mañana acabo de desayunar, Potter se paro y fue a su despacho y encontro un solo regalo lo cojio y lo abrio y vio que era: unas mantas de color: Verde, azul y amarillo **[A este lo descartamos directamente, Harry]**. Potter entro a su habitacion y guardo el regalo, despues se sento a leer un libro **[Me encanta lo poco que le importa todo a este chaval. Además, ¿por qué todos quieren casarse con él? Porque hasta hace dos días a ninguno parecía importarle y tampoco es que te den una recompensa por cazarlo]**. A las 2:00 pm de la tarde acabo de leer el libro y se fue al gran comedor a almorzar y almorzo: Jugo de calabaza, pollo, arros, 2 arepitas y sopa de espinacas. Potter almorzo y cuando salio a las 3:00 pm de la tarde vio a Remus esperandolo y cuando lo vio dijo: Harry, que bueno verte, te quiero invitarte a que vayamos a donde los Weasley en la madriguera toda la tarde y nos regresaremos a las 12:00 am de la medianoche, te quiero, te amo y te adoro mucho, estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que nos casemos en matrimonio, ¿aceptas **[Esta declaración me parece un poco precipitada]**?. Potter dijo con disimulo: Remus aun no lo e pensado dejame pensarlo en 6 meses, ¿de acuerdo?, perdoname **[Harry, que la vas a liar, Harry]**. Lupin dijo: Si Harry como quieras. Ambos se fueron a la madriguera a visitar los Weasley. A las 12:00 am de la medianoche, Remus y Potter se regresaron, Remus dejo a Potter en su despacho y cerraron los ojos y se besaron en la boca. 5 minutos despues a las 12:05 de la medianoche acabaron de besarse en la boca abrieron los ojos y Remus se fue a su despacho **[¿Soy yo o Harry da sexo en función de lo que le regalas? Cuanto mejor es el regalo, más lejos llegas con él]**.

Sirius Black. Capitulo 4:

A la mañana siguiente a las 5:00 am de la mañana Potter desayuno y fue: 4 rebanadas de pan y jugo de calabaza. A las 5:30 am de la mañana Potter fue y vio otros regalos en su despacho y vio que eran: 2 y los abrio y vio que le regalaron: Un anillo de matrimonio y un abridor de latas **[Esto no tiene perdón de Dios]**. Potter abrio la puerta y guardo sus regalos. Potter se sento y jugo cartas el solo. A las 10:00 am de la mañana, Potter acabo de jugar cartas, salio y vio a Black y se le acerco, Black dijo: Harry, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo en matrimonio?. Potter dijo: Aun no lo e pensado Sirius esperame 6 meses mientras decido. Black dijo: Estabien piensalo Harry por 6 meses. Ambos fueron a dar una vuelta por Howgarts. A las 3:00 pm de la tarde se regresaron a almorzar **[A este ni lo besa porque lo del abrelatas ha sido demasiado]**.

El final de los 6 meses y la decicion y el matrimonio: Capitulo 5 y verdadero y ultimo:

**[Antes de que Harry tome una decisión, que ojalá sea darles calabazas a todos, debemos reconocer que Snape es el que más se lo ha currado. Y también en el más le gusta al propio Harry, porque se acostó con él. Veamos qué hace nuestro "héroe"]**

6 meses despues Potter acabo de pensarlo, fue hacia donde esta Snape. Snape dijo con voz melosa: Ya te decidiste Potter, ¿te vas a casarte conmigo en matrimonio?, ya te deje pensar por 6 meses. Potter dijo con la verdad en la voz: No, Snape, no quiero casarme contigo en matrimonio, no eres el tipo de hombre que busco, lo siento **[¡Pero si es el único con el que quisiste acostarte!]**. Snape le pego tremenda cachetada a Potter **[Y con razón]**, saco su varita y grito con voz alta y fuerte: Wewiandum Leviosa. Una silla se alzo y fue hacia donde esta Potter y le pego y Potter cayo al piso incociente. Snape le propino tremendo golpe en el estomago y se fue a zancadas furioso **[Snape no acepta bien el rechazo]**. 3 horas despues Potter se desperto y se paro y fue a donde Draco **[Este no aprende]**.

Draco dijo con ternura: Potter, ¿te quieres casarte conmigo en matrimonio?. Potter dijo con la verdad en la voz: No, Malfoy, no eres mi amor ni estoy enamorado de ti, lo siento, no me casare contigo en matrimonio. Draco lo cojio del brazo se lo apreto tanto que Potter se le corto la respiracion **[¿Qué?]** y lo mando muy lejos hacia el arbol **[¿Qué árbol? ¿El sauce boxeador?]**. Potter cayo de nuevo incociente. Draco se volteo y se fue a zancadas lleno de ira. 5 minutos despues Potter se paro y fue hacia donde Remus. Remus dijo: Harry ¿te quieres casarse en matrimonio conmigo. Potter dijo con decicion y un dejo de triunfo en su voz: Si Remus **[Este lo que no quiere es que le vuelvan a pegar]**, si acepto casarte en matrimonio contigo en matrimonio, te amo y dare mi vida por ti. Remus salto de la alegria y ambos se abrazaron y se besaron en la boca. Ambos estan comprometidos a casarse dentro de 2 dias. 2 dias despues se casaron en matrimonio Potter y Remus y fue un matrimonio con baile, fiesta y de pompas. Potter y Remus fueron felices siendo esposos para siempre **[Y a Sirius que le jodan]**.

Fin de la transmicion.


	7. Capítulo 7: El violador

**Relato 7.**

Lucha de Titanes por Perla Shumajer

Resumen: Se trata sobre 2 personajes de Harry Potter, el 1 personaje de Harry Potter, se pelea con todos los de Howgarts, pero el 2 personajes es un enigma negro **[¿Qué es un enigma negro?]** y ambos se veran a cara a cara. Pero que pasara con estos 2 personajes de Harry Potter ¿Se volveran novios, tendran sexo, se casaran en matrimonio, se amaran, se querran y se adoraran los 2 juntos, viviran en las mazamorras de Howgarts **[O sea, que el enigma negro es Snape. Qué sorpresa. Déjame adivinar cuál es el otro personaje: ¿Harry?]**?. Ya lo veremos.

Capitulo 1:

Harry James Potter Evans mas conocido por: Harry Potter **[Lo sabía]**. Era un niño de 19 años. Que estudiaba en Howgarts en su casa de Gryffindor **[¿Cuántas veces ha repetido Harry? ¿Dos?]**. Pero, Potter, empezo a pelearse, golpear, gritar y ser grosero desde hacia 6 meses, y aun ha estado en esa actitud amenazante. Todos se alejan y dejan solo a Potter, despues de la pelea, Niziquiera Ron Bilus Weasley Motogmery mas conocido por: Ron Weasley y Hermione Jane Prixie mas conocido **[¿Es un hombre? ¿Y por qué no se apellida "Granger"?]** por: Hermione Granger y menos Rubeus Hagrid mas conocido por: Hagrid. Potter siempre anda solo de alli para alla, y cuando alguien pasa a otra parte del colegio de Howgarts de magia y hechiceria y Potter pelea **[¿Qué?]**. Un dia un miercoles cualquiera lluvioso y relampeando con truenos y bentisca, los profesores habian dado clases y ya cuando era de noche se fueron a reunirse en el despacho de Albus Dublemore, para discutir todos los dias y quejarse ante Dublemore, de la falta de comportamiento de Potter **[Después de 6 meses ya iba siendo hora]**. Esa noche Dublemore se habia puesto de ropa: Boxer amarillos, tunica verde, bata de color: Verde y sombrero verde. En la barba se la habia cojido con una liga de color: Verde y se habia puesto estampitas de color: Plateado **[¿Por qué necesitaba saber qué lleva puesto Dumbledore? ¿Qué importancia tiene para la trama?]**. Dublemore miro a los profesores y dijo con voz amable y cordial: Que les pasa ahora a ustedes profesores, ahora que ha hecho Harry **[Mirad cómo sabe de qué va el tema]**. La primera persona que hablo fue Remus Lupin el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Profesor Dublemore, mire que Harry, se porto tan grosero con todos, nos amenazo, nos grito hasta nos pego, que nos lanzo expelliarmus a todos estando todos en el gran comedor, de milagro todos estamos sanos y salvos **[Ese hechizo solo sirve para desarmar al enemigo; no puede hacerte daño]**, y despues Potter le lanzo a Lee Jordan un hechizo que lo hirio hasta se corto y sangro y me toco llevarlo a la enfermeria y la enfermera Pomfrey dijo que dentro de 1 semana Lee saldra de la enfermeria, y Harry se esta volviendo cada dia mas intorerable y mas brusco **[¿Quieres decir que no tiene algún problema de esquizofrenia?]**. Lupin estaba algo enfandado y malgeniado por lo de Potter. La profesora Mc Gonagall dijo: Hoy en la clase de Transformaciones, Potter nos lanzo a todos los de la clase un Expelliarmus pero milagrosamente todos pudimos bajarnos a tiempo y el rayo le dio a la pared y revoto fuera del recinto **[*suspira*]**. La profesora Mc Gongall esta llena de ira por lo de Potter. El profesor Binns dijo: Hoy Potter, nos tiro a todos unos libros pesados, milagrosamente nos toco salirnos de la clase de Magia y Potter se quedo solo **[Para el que no lo sepa, este profesor es un fantasma y le da todo igual]**. El`profesor Binns esta algo serio con Potter. La profesora Sprout dijo: Potter nos hecho los tarros de cebra **[¿Qué?]** y nos pudimos esconder en la mesa para que le pegara a la puerta. La profesora Sprout estaba algo herida Por lo de Potter. Snape dijo con su voz fria: Potter me llamo a mi groseramente: Grasiento asqueroso, Snape el Quejikus, Snape el Snivellus, Snape el sucio y Snape el mortifago detestable y pulgriento **[No lo había oído nunca]**. Snape esta algo tranquilo ni por las ofensas, humillaciones y insultos de Potter no lo lastimaron. Dublemore dijo con paciencia: Miren saben una cosa hay que tenerle algo de amor, ternura y cariño a Harry, se que Harry se esta comportando asi desde hace 6 meses, pero que hay que afrontar las consecuencias, ustedes son profesores adultos y maduros, usstedes deberian ser comprensivos, cariñosos y tiernos con Harry, deberian tratarlo con voz de amor, ternura y cariño y de comprencion, para que asi Harry sepa que ustedes profesores los quieren **[En todo caso, tendrían que hacer lo contrario. Es inadmisible que un chaval agreda a sus profesores y compañeros de clase]**, antes de que Harry entrara aqui hace 6 meses, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley y Dubbly Dursley los tios y primo Muggles de Harry, lo golpearon, hasta le partieron el tabique, lo votaron a la alacena y Harry se fracturo terriblemente con el suelo y lloraba mucho y lo habian encerrado en la alacena y solo podia ir al baño 3 veces al dia y volvia a su alacena en la casa de los Dursley, asi que Harry esta como esta desquitandose de todos los que ve por la culpa de los Dursley, que no lo comprenden, ni le tienen cariño para nada, porque Harry es de Howgarts **[Es una historia muy triste, pero no justifica nada]**-Dublemore recorrio la mirada a todos que estaban hablando al mismo tiempo sobre lo que dijo Dublemore a los demas- Silencio todos-Todos se quedaron callados ante la voz de mando de Dublemore, Dublemore miro a Snape y continuo- Severus, tu mejor te encargas de Harry, haz lo que les dije a todos, ademas a ti te trae a Harry desde que Harry tenia: 11 años, ¿Verdad?. Snape dijo con nervios: Si Dublemore, a mi me trae mucho a Potter, pero yo soy un enigma negro y los enigma como yo, obtenemos lo que queremos y si sere lo que acabo de decir **[No he entendido mucho de la conversación pero, ¿va a violar a Harry? ¿Ha afirmado que le gusta desde que Harry tenía 11 años? ¿Y, entonces, cómo se justifica que hasta ese mismo curso estuviese viviendo con sus tíos?]**. Dublemore dijo con naturalidad: Que tengas suerte Severus. Que tengas suerte **[¡Y encima le anima!]**. Todos se fueron y Snape fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Capitulo 2:

Snape tenia de ropa puesta: Las tunicas negras y las botas negras **[No lleva ropa interior, chavales]**, Snape caminaba con rapidez, cuando llego a la torre de Gryffindor, vio a Potter pegandole a todos y le lanzaba cosas por todas partes y todos lloraban **[La verdad es que tiene que ser fantástico convivir con Harry, ¿eh?]**. Snape grito y dijo: Todos vayanse afuera y vayan a donde quieran, que voy hablar con Potter sobre algo muy serio. Todos se fueron de inmediato y obedecieron. Snape entro y y el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se cerro de repente **[Espera, ¿cómo sabía Snape la contraseña de la Torre de Gryffindor? Se supone que solo la saben los alumnos y el tutor de la Casa. Y dudo mucho que Harry se la vaya a facilitar]**. Snape dijo: Potter necesito hablarte y decirte algo. Potter dijo con frialdad: Si que quiere Snape, que quiere hablar conmigo. Snape dijo con calma: Potter tu y yo vamos a tener sexo esta noche en tu habitacion y es una orden **[Encima abusando de su autoridad]**. A Potter se le cayo el alma a los pies por lo que acabo de escuchar** [Normal]** y grito: JAMAS TENDRE SEXO CON USTED SNAPE, NI EN SUS MEJORES SUEÑOS, ADEMAS NO TENDRE SEXO CON UN ESTUPIDO, DESGRACIADO Y UN GRASIENTO ASQUEROSO Y ES USTED. Potter puso su varita ante Snape y dijo en voz alta y fuerte: EXPELLIARMUS **[A ver, yo veo esta reacción totalmente justificada]**. Una luz azul y grande le dio en el pecho a Snape salio disparado hacia atras y se choco con la pared y se paro trabajosamente y miro a Potter con amor y ternura, Snape dijo con sensualidad mientras se empezaba a quitarse sus ropas adelante de Potter y al dejarse ver desnudo: Potter, tu eres un niño tan agradable, cada dia de mi vida me la paso pensandote, deseandote y tener tanto gusto, no sabes cuando te amo, te quiero y te adoro mucho, estoy enamorado de ti, eres especial y cada dia de mi vida pienso que tu eres mio y de mi propiedad y nadie se atrevera a tocarte ni una mano y asi esta hecho, tu eres mio y de nadie mas, quiero que tu y yo seamos novios ahora mismo y te prometo que hare que te sientas a gusto **[¿Qué clase de mente perturbada escribe algo así y lo encuentra romántico?]**. Potter se puso rojo de la ira y le lanzo una silla que Snape sintio y hizo una mueca de dolor y Snape dijo choreando sangre por la boca en el suelo y la nariz esta reventada pero con voz mas calmada: Potter como te atreves a golpearme de esa manera y te voy a demostrar que me debes respetar **[Poco me parece lo que te ha hecho. Está intentado huir de una violación]**. Potter grito y dijo: YO NUNCA LO E RESPETADO VIEJO VEJEGASTO, VAYA A COMER MIERDA Y USTED ES UN ASQUEROSO RUIN. Potter se fue corriendo a su habitacion con candado. Snape miro a la nada, y se empezo a vestir y dijo: Mañana nos veremos Potter y no te escaparas de mi **[¡Que alguien le detenga!]**.

Capitulo 3:

Pasaron las semanas y Snape hizo sexo con Potter 3 veces seguidas y Potter fue amarrado las manos con los bordes de la cama y de los pies para que no hiciera nada, mientras Snape disfrutaba del sexo y de las miradas asesinas de Potter **[¿QUÉ?]**. 9 meses despues, Snape y Potter se volvieron novios y vivieron en las mazamorras de Howgarts **[Harry tiene síndrome de Estocolmo]**.

Capitulo 4:

Pasaron 7 años despues de ser novios, Snape y Potter se casaron en matrimonio y se volvieron esposos. Snape dijo un dia a su esposo Potter: Te amo, eres el mejor esposo del mundo. Potter dijo: Muchas gracias, yo tambien te amo, cada dia de mi vida te pienso a ti. Ambos reian jovialmente y se divertian mucho. Pasaron los dias y Snape y Potter disfrutaban de su matrimonio a toda costa.

Capitulo 5 y verdadero y ultimo:

Pasaron 12 años despues y Snape y Potter supieron que Draco se caso en matrimonio con Pansy y tuvieron muchos hijos y se alegraron por ellos. 7 meses despues Snape y Potter viajaron por todo el mundo y nunca se separaban, alli consiguieron trabajos Muggles, Snape de: Mecanico y Potter de: escritor **[¿Por qué harían algo así? Seguro que ganan mucho más dinero en Hogwarts]**. 2 años despues Snape tuvo un accidente en su trabajo que tuvo que ser hospitalizado en el orfanatorio tenia la pierna con una herida grande y sangraba mucho alli estuvo 2 meses. Potter visito a Snape y ambos cuando se vieron se abrazaron y se besaron en la boca con los ojos cerrados. 1 semana despues Snape salio feliz y contento **[Pero si acabas de decir que estuvo ingresado dos meses. ¿O es que Harry tardó TANTO en visitarle?]** y volvio con Potter y ambos vivieron juntos felices por mucho tiempo.

**[Supongo que la moraleja es que, si alguien te gusta pero no te corresponde, debes violarlo hasta que te coja cariño]**

Fin de la transmicion.


	8. Capítulo 8: El despedazador

**Relato 8.**

Lord Voldemort

Resumen: Entren y Leenlo **[Estos resúmenes son la clave]**

Esto va a ser: Romance y Sexo **[Para variar]**.

Personajes: Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy y Lord Voldemort **[No quiero leer esta historia]**.

Capitulo 1:

Una mañana a las 6:00 am en el sementerio Ryddle en la casita del cementerio **[Esta mujer cada día se explica peor]**, esta Tom Sorvolo Ryddle mas conocido por: Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort es: Cabello blanco corto como un verdadero hombre **[¿Qué?]** que oxila a la vejez, ojos rojos, piel blanca palida, dientes afiliados como cuchillas, lengua de serpiente, nariz perfecta **[Pero si no tiene nariz]**, tunica gris y botas gris y en su bolsillo esta su varita magica. Voldemort se desperto a las 4:00 am de la mañana habia dormido 5 horas desde las 11:00 pm de la noche hasta las 4:00 am de la mañana **[Gracias por la información, no habría podido vivir sin ella]**. Voldemort esta enamorado de Severus Grigart Snape Prince o el Principe Mestizo mas conocido por: Severus Snape, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black mas conocido por: Draco Malfoy y Lucius Frodo Malfoy Monroe mas conocido por: Lucius Malfoy **[Joder, ¿está enamorado de los tres?]**. Voldemort penso en atraer a su hogar a Snape, penso un rato. A las 6:30 de la mañana acabo de pensarlo y se le ocurrio una idea grandiosa. Voldemort dijo a su preguntay la respondio **[¿Qué?]**: Ya se como traer a Severus, no lo voy a traer por mi basilisco, eso no puede ser facil, sera complicado, no lo voy a traer por medio de ninguna lechuza porque no quiero que me descubran, ya se lo voy a traer yo mismo pero en que me convierto **[¿Qué dices? ¿Te encuentras bien?]**-Voldemort se empezo a convertir en una serpiente, pero penso que podia estrangular y afixiar a Snape cuando lo agarre asi, un ser humano obviamente muere enrollado con fuerza por una serpiente porque se estrangula y se afixia y puede morir de una **[A ver, que se convierta en serpiente no le obliga a estrangular a nadie]**, Voldemort se convirtio en una lechuza **[Si acaba de decir que no va a enviar una lechuza, ¿para qué se convierte él mismo en una?]**-Esto esta muy bien, asi ire volando a donde esta Severus, en Howgarts a las mazamorras donde vive, pero me toca cambiar el color de mis ojos-Voldemort se cambio el color de sus ojos y los puso a: Negros-Esta muy bien si alguien me descubre, le dire que me llamo: Hunter Pedraza, para que no sepan, pero debo cambiar mi voz **[¿Y si pruebas a ulular? No sé, como idea... Es que tampoco entiendo para qué se transforma en un animal si va a actuar como un humano]**-Voldemort se cambio su voz a una voz aguda- Esto esta muy bien. Voldemort volo hasta Howgarts. A las 7:00 am de la mañana llego a Howgarts y vio que todos los estudiantes de Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Huflepuff, hasta los profesores entraban a desayunar. Voldemort dio vueltas y se desaparecio y aparecio en el gran comedor **[No te puedes aparecer en Hogwarts]** y vio a todos desayunando. Voldemort dijo en sus pensamientos: Los voy a asustar a todos con mi voz verdadera **[¿Por qué?]**. Voldemort cambio su voz aguda por su voz verdadera y dijo en voz alta y clara: Todos van a morir, desgarrados, asesinados, todos van a morir sin una pizca de coraje, todos son presas faciles, desgarrarte, despadazarte, mortales deben saber que soy Lord Voldemort **[A eso lo llamo yo pasar desapercibido]**. Todos los de Howgarts se asustaron ante lo que acabaron de oir y mirraron arriba y vieron a Voldemort convirtiendose en el verdadero Lord Voldemort y Voldemort apunto a todos con su varita magica **[Si ibas a hacer esto, ¿por qué hemos perdido el tiempo viendo como Voldermort se disfrazaba de lechuza? ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDO]** y dijo en voz alta y firme: !CRUCIO!. Todos se cayeron al suelo retorciendose del dolor. Voldemort grito en voz alta y clara: Expelliarmus. Todos se levantaron y se chocaron en diferentes direcciones hasta que se chocaron en las paredes y quedaron incocientes **[Son tan tontos que se van a matar ellos solos]**. Voldemort dijo en voz alta y clara: Obliviate. Todos se despertaron y todos se fueron corriendo directo a la salida y salieron, acabaron de desayunar pero estan aterrados **[Pero si no deberían recordar nada]**. Voldemort dijo en voz alta y clara: Accio Severus. Snape tenia de ropa puesta: Boxer amarillos, tunicas negras y botas negras. Snapesintio un magnetismo y entro al gran comedor y subio hasta quedar en los brazos de Voldemort **[Es decir, que Snape estaba en otra parte del castillo y Voldemort ha montado un pollo para nada]**. Voldemort guardo su varita en las tunicas. Snape dijo con respeto: Que quieres Señor Tenebroso. Voldemort dijo con voz maliciosa y con los ojos relampagiados de misterio: Quiero que vengas a mi hogar y te quedes conmigo solo este dia y noche y mañana te regresare a Howgarts de nuevo. Snape dijo con obediencia: Si señor Tenebroso como tu ordenes. Voldemort desaparecio con Snape **[Me produces un profundo dolor mental]**. A las 7:30 am de la mañana se regresaron al sementerio Ryddle y a la casita del sementerio. Voldemort condujo a Snape a las habitaciones y cuando llegaron, Voldemort dejo a Snape a que hiciera lo que quiziera. Snape leyo libros de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, vio television muggles, leyo el profeta **[Si el objetivo de Voldemort era pasar el día con Snape, menuda pérdida de tiempo, ¿no?]**. Al medio dia, Snape y Voldemort se sentaron en unas sillas finas de un fino comedor, Voldemort dijo con orgullo: que quieres almorzar Severus. Snape dijo con calma: Señor Tenebroso quiero que me des de almuerzo: Cerveza de Mantequilla, arros chino y ensalada china, con postre de chocolate y flanes y jugo de calabaza. Voldemort dijo: Ya va a estar lista el almuerzo. Voldemort hizo aparecer con magia lo que Snape pidio y Voldemort tambien aparecio lo mismo **[Esto va en contra de la primera de las Excepciones Principales de la ley de Gamp sobre las Transformaciones, es decir, que no se puede crear comida de la nada]**. Snape y Voldemort comieron con exquisito gusto. A las 1:00 pm de la tarde. Snape y Voldemort acabaron de almorzar y fueron a dar una vuelta por la casita y el sementerio Ryddle de Voldemort **[Muy romántico]**. A las 5:00 pm de la tarde, Snape y Voldemort se regresaron para la cena y se sentaron en el mismo comedor y mismas sillas finas. Voldemort dijo: Severus, que quieres para la cena. Snape dijo: Señor Tenebroso quiero: Sandwish de queso, jamon y carne, tomate y chocolate **[Qué combinación tan rara]**. Voldemort aparecio esas delicias y el aparecio lo mismo y ambos comieron lo mismo. A las 5:20 de la tarde acabaron de comer la comida y se pararon y fueron a la habitacion de Voldemort, Voldemort cerro la puerta con candado **[Aquí hay salseo]**.

Capitulo 2:

Esa tarde y noche fue Romantico para Voldemort y Snape, Voldemort y Snape se besaron en la boca y cerraron los ojos, cada vez que se besaban en la boca, retrocedian, mientras se desnudaban, cuando estuvieron desnudos, sus penes estaban erectos **[¿Os habéis fijado en que todas las historias de Perla van de lo mismo? Tiene las hormonas revolucionadas]** y ellos se acostaron para hacer sexo. Cuando se acostaron empezaron hacer sexo, los semes se desparramaron por sus cuerpos, las tetillas se pusieron duras **[¡NO!]**, hubieron lamidas, mordidas, caricias, abrazos y besos por cuello, labios, cuerpo y penes, tambien hubo mordiscos y lamidas por los penes **[Me quiero morir]**. A las 4:00 am de la mañana acabaron de hacer sexo, se acostaron, se taparon y se durmieron profundamente. A las 9:00 am de la mañana, se despertaron, se pararon, se fueron las duchas y se bañaron con agua fria en la tina. A las 9:30 am de la mañana acabaron de bañarse, se pararon, se limpiaron y se pusieron sus ropas respectivas. Snape se puso sus mismas tunicas negras y Voldemort se puso: Boxer gris, tunica negra, botas negras. Despues Voldemort dejo a Snape en Howgarts y se regreso a su hogar contento y feliz por pasar un dia como el anterior y por tener Romance y sexo.

Capitulo 3:

2 semanas despues Voldemort tiene de ropa puesta:

boxer amarillo, tunica naranja, capa naranja y botas naranja **[Sí, Voldemort tiene una pinta de vestir de naranja…]**. Voldemort se fue a la mansion Malfoy a buscar a Lucius cuando lo consiguio **[¿Cuándo consiguió el qué? ¿Vestirse? ¿Encontrar la mansión?]**. Voldemort dijo apuntandole la varita a Voldemort **[Le ha sentado mal el viaje]**: !ACCIO LUCIUS!. Lucius tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer morados, camisa elegantosa negra, saco de algodon de color: Negro, un impertinente de oro, botas negras y el cabello suelto y la varita la tenia en la mano. Lucius sintio una fuerza encima y subio a los brazos de Voldemort. Lucius dijo con calma: Que quieres amo. Voldemort dijo: Quiero que vengas conmigo. Voldemort desaparecio con Lucius y se fueron a albania, alli los 2 estuvieron los 2 juntos, haciendo caminatas. En el medio dia, ambos se sentaron en una roca inmensa. Voldemort hizo aparecer por arte de magia una mesa hermosa y reluciente con bordes dorados y de oro. Voldemort miro con curiosidad a Lucius y dijo con naturalidad: Que quieres para almorzar Lucius. Lucius dijo: Yo quiero de almorzar: Almondigas **[JA JA JA JA]**, pollo a la naranja, huevos revueltos, arros blanco, papas cocidas, sopa de colifrol y jugo de naranja. Voldemort dijo: Tus ordenes son creadas **[¿Qué?]**. Voldemort aparecio el almuerzo, Lucius y Voldemort comieron con gusto. A las 12:30 acabaron de almorzar, se pararon, se pararon **[Perla, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas hablar de algo?]**, el comedor y los platos vacios desaparecieron, Voldemort y Lucius se lavaron los dientes y quedaron blancos como la nieve, despues se fueron a un lago, se quitaron las ropas y los dejaron encima **[¿Encima del lago?]** y se bañaron en el lago. A las 8:00 pm de la noche se acabaron de bañarse en el lago, salieron y se secaron con hojas **[Son magos]**.

**[Esta historia va más de lo que le apetece comer a los amantes de Voldemort que de otra cosa y, por algún motivo, me acabo de acordar de que había dicho que los dientes de Voldemort eran afilados como cuchillas, así que cada vez que diga "se mordieron el pene" imaginad las consecuencias…]**

Capitulo 4:

Esa noche tuvieron sexo, se besaron en la boca, se acostaron, sus semes se desparcieron por sus cuerpos, hubo besos y mordidas **[Ay]**, abrazos, caricias y besos, hubo mordidas **[Ay]**, lamidas y besos en sus cuerpos. A las 2:00 am de la mañana acabaron de hacer sexo, se pararon y se pusieron sus ropas, se acostaron y se durmieron profundamente **[¿Por qué duermen vestidos?]**. A las 7:00 am de la mañana se despertaron y se pararon, Voldemort dejo a Lucius en la mansion Malfoy.

Capitulo 5:

8 meses despues Voldemort penso en volver a tener sexo y Romance pero con Draco. Voldemort supo que Draco esta en Howgarts y obviamente penso en ir a Howgarts a atraer a Draco. Voldemort tenia de ropa puesta: Boxer amarillos, camisilla blanca, camisa gris, pantalon gris, medias blancas, zapatos blancos y se puso collar de oro y 4 manillas de oro y se hecho desoborante y perfume. Voldemort fue a Howgarts y al ver a Draco en su habitacion de Slytherin **[¿Al ver a Draco qué? ¡Termina las frases, maldita sea!]**. Draco tenia de ropa puesta: Boxer amarillos, camisa gris, pantaloneta gris, zandalias masculinas gris y se peino. Lucius **[¿Lucius?] **apunto y dijo en voz alta y clara: Accio Draco. Draco se dejo llevar hasta los brazos de Voldemort. Draco al ver a Voldemort dijo con su voz arrastrando las palabras: Que quieres Voldemort. Voldemort dijo: Quiero que vengas conmigo. Voldemort se desaparecio con Draco **[Que no puedes aparecerte en Hogwarts, coño]**. Cuando llegaron fue en el sementerio Ryddle y en la casita del sementerio, Voldemort dejo hacer lo que Draco quiziera. Draco jugo cartas con Voldemort, despues Draco jugo futbol con Voldemort **[JA JA JA JA]**, despues leyo libros de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Al medio dia, Voldemort y Draco se sentaron en el comedor y las sillas finas. Voldemort dijo con voz neutral: Que quieres de almue rzo Draco. Draco dijo con armonia: Voldemort, quiero almorzar: lazaña y jugo de calabaza. Voldemort dijo: La cena esta lista **[Pero, ¿no era el almuerzo?]**. Voldemort aparecio la cena y el tambien comio lo mismo, ambos comieron lo mismo con un gusto exquisito. A las 12:30 del medio dia acabaron de almorzar, despues se pararon y Draco se fue a ver Tv, despues jugo en el computador y despues hizo 5 dibujos **[Es un niño pequeño… ESPERA]**. A las 6:00 pm de la tarde Voldemort y Draco se sentaron en el mismo comedor y las sillas finas. Voldemort dijo: Que quieres Draco de comida. Draco dijo: Quiero Voldemort de comida: cafe, tostadas, granadilla y manzana. Voldemort le aparecio eso y ambos comieron lo mismo. A las 6:30 pm de la tarde acabaron de comer la comida se pararon y se fueron a las habitaciones de Voldemort.

Capitulo ultimo y verdadero 6:

Esa noche fue de romance y sexo, Voldemort y Draco se besaron en la boca y cerraron los ojos, despues siguieron besandose, se desnudaron y los votaron al piso **[¿Qué tiraron al suelo? ¿Los ojos?]**, siguieron avanzando, se acostaron y hicieron sexo, los semes se desparramaron por el cuerpo, hubo besos en la boca y cuello, hubo mordidas **[Ay]**, lamidas, las tetillas se volvieron duras **[¡NO!]**, hubo mordidas **[Ay]** y lamidas en el pene, hubo besos, caricias y abrazos. A las 5:00 am de la mañana acabaron de hacer sexo, se acostaron y se durmieron profundamente. A las 10:00 am de la mañana se despertaron, se pararon, se bañaron en la tina, despues se salieron y se secaron con una toalla, despues salieron y se pusieron sus ropas. Voldemort le regalo a Draco una nueva ropa. Draco se puso de ropa nueva: Boxer celestes, tunicas amarillo, botas amarillo y se peino, Voldemort se puso de ropa: Boxer naranja, camisa amarilla, pantaloneta amarilla, medias azules y zapatos azules **[Imaginarme a Voldemort vestido de colorines es lo único que me separa de la locura]**. Despues Voldemort dejo a Draco en Howgarts. Voldemort dijo orgulloso: Esto ha sido los mejores Romances y Sexos que e tenido con Severus, Lucius y Draco, en este año, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

**[¿Os habéis fijado en que todos duermen 5 horas exactamente? ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo]**

Fin de la transmicion.


	9. Capítulo 9: Lo que faltaba

**Relato 9.**

Capitulo Unico

Capitulo Unico **[¿Por qué pones esto dos veces? ¿Es que una es el título y la otra la descripción?]**

Un dia martes soleado y en primavera. Severus Grigart Snape Prince o el Principe Mestizo mas conocido por: Severus Snape. Snape tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer amarillos **[¿Os habéis fijado en lo mucho que le gusta la ropa interior de colores? Sobre todo la amarilla]**, tunicas negras y botas negras. Snape caminaba y se fue al callejon Kronutch a comprar unas pociones para hechizar a una persona y atraerla para hacer sexo con besos, caricias y abrazos, lleno de placer y amor **[Snape es el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts. Si necesitase una poción, la haría]**. Snape va a comprar 4 pociones de diferentes colores y todas son liquidas **[No me digas]**. Draco Lucius Malfoy Black mas conocido por: Draco Malfoy. Draco tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer azules, camisa blanca, pantalon negro, medias negras y zapatos negros. Draco siguio a Snape con mucho sigilo sin ser visto por Snape. Cuando Snape entro al callejon Krunotch y Draco lo seguia para atrás **[¿Cuándo Snape entró en el callejón qué? ¡TERMINA LAS FRASES!]**, Sin embargo hay una tienda que un letrero arriba dice: Pociones para hechizar a esa persona y atraer a la persona para hacer sexo, con abrazos, caricias y besos, con amor y placer por: Jivert Chravacreta **[¿Qué mierda de cartel es ese?]**. Jivert es: Alto de 1.77, peso 43 kilos aguerpado **[1. Dadle algo de comer, por Dios, que se va a morir. 2. ¿Qué significa "aguerpado"? Lo he buscado y solo me aparece esta historia. 3. ¿Y a mí qué me importa cómo es ese señor?]**, cabello blanco, ojos negros, tiene muchas arrugas, dientes perfectos, nariz perfecta, dedos perfectos, siempre utiliza ropa smokings ropas elegantosas, Jivert pertenecio a Slytherin, estudio en Howgarts, Jivert tiene: 74 años, ya es viejo, lleva de casado con su 1 matrimonio y unico: 44 años, su esposa se llama: Juliana Alba Gomez Pedraza. Edad: 68 años. Ella es bruja, pertenecio a Slytherin, estudio en Howgarts y es ama de casa. Tienen 5 hijos barones **[*le tira un diccionario a la cara*]** y se llaman: Juan Carlos, Martin, Jaime Arturo, Pedro y Carlos Alfonso. Edades: 39, 36, 33, 30 y 26 años, todos son casados y tienen muchos hijos, todos pertenecieron a Slytherin y estudiaron en Howgarts, trabajan de mortifagos **[1. Eso no es un trabajo. 2. ¿Todo esto nos va a llevar a alguna parte o es totalmente gratuito?]**. El verdadero nombre de Jivert fue: William Fabian Sepulveda Muñoz pero a la edad de: 22 años, se cambio el nombre a: Jivert Chravacreta **[Fue por una apuesta estando borracho]**. Ese nombre le dura para siempre. Snape entro y camino hasta la estandaderia de Jivert. Draco se quedo quieto y espero a Snape. Draco dijo: Snape, para que entraria a esta tienda de Jivert Charavarcreta, no entiendo aun nada, pero pronto lo averiguare, sin embargo Snape saldra de esta tienda y se ira para Howgarts, para las mazamorras de Howgarts a su despacho y entonces sabre la verdad que se manifestara para mi **[¿Por qué está Draco tan interesado en lo que haga o deje de hacer Snape?]**. Draco espero y miro a Snape que compro las pociones y le pagaba 500 sickles **[1. Menudo hijo de puta, le ha endosado toda la calderilla que llevaba encima. 2. Si cada galeón equivale a 17 sickles, entonces las pociones le han costado 30 galeones que se podría haber ahorrado haciéndolas él]**. Despues Snape salio de la tienda con las pociones en sus manos blancas. Snape siguio avanzando sin darse cuenta que Draco lo seguia atras. Cuando llegaron a Howgarts, Snape se fue a las mazamorras y luego al despacho y entro. Cuando Snape llego avanzo hasta su escritorio. Draco paro y miro a Snape, Draco saco su varita y se apunto y dijo en voz baja: Mutis. Draco quedo mudo **[¿Y eso en qué coño le ayuda?]**. Mientras tanto Snape, cojia una copa la ponia sobre su escritorio y hechaba las pociones, despues espero por 10 minutos a que se disolviera y estuviera lista **[Pero si ya ha comprado las pociones hechas, ¿qué demonios hace?]**. 10 minutos despues las pociones quedaron disolvidas y listas. Snape dijo con felicidad: ya esta lista las pociones mezcladas y preparadas, ahora si Draco seras mio solamente mio, para poder hechizarte, para poder atraerte, para que hagamos sexo, con abrazos, caricias, besos, sexo con amor y placer, hoy sera el mejor dia de mi vida. Snape olio la copa y olia a cerveza **[Vale, supongo que lo que ha comprado es amortentia, una poción que crea falsa sensación de amor en quien la toma. El olor de la amortentia es diferente para cada persona y eso quiere decir que, para Snape, Draco huele a cerveza]**. Draco se enfurecio y se volvio rojo de la ira, volvio a hechar otro hechizo y ya pudo hablar y avanzo y entro en el despacho de Snape y cerro la puerta de un portazo y apunto a Snape. Snape escucho un portazo y se volteo y vio a Draco. Snape quedo asombrado y no supo que hacer cuando lo vio. El corazon de Snape salto de la alegria, Snape dijo con amor: Oh, Oh Draco al fin veniste para darte que bebas las pociones disueltas para lo que tu ya sabes **[¿Qué?]**. Draco grito y dijo con voz potente hacia el bolsillo de Snape: Accio Varita de Snape. La varita salto y se fue hacia las manos blancas y palidas de Draco **[Eso ha sido fácil]**. Snape lo miro con rabia y sorpresa. Snape dijo con miedo: Draco pero ¿porque tienes mi varita en tus manos, y porque la quieres?. Draco guardo su varita en su bolsillo y solo utilizo la varita de Snape **[Un movimiento muy inteligente, Draco. Nótese el sarcasmo]** y apunto a Snape. Draco dijo con asco: Porque yo la quiero, hay algun problema con eso, que te creiste Snape para estar yendo a una tienda del callejon Krunotch y comprando pociones y te creiste que con esas pociones voy a beberlas y despues que haga sexo contigo o yo te haga sexo a la loca, que te abraze, te bese y te acaricie, con amor y placer en el sexo, estas completamente loco de altar, jamas conseguiras lo que quieres, pero ahora mismo vas a saber que con un Malfoy con Draco Malfoy nadie se mete ni se orgullece, vas a saber al sabor amargo que tengo sobre tu varita y veras que te hare un hechizo hacia ti Snape ya lo veras: Sectumempra **[Me parece que a Draco le ha estallado una arteria del propio enfado]**. 2 afiliadas cuchillas invicibles le cortaron la nariz y la garganta a Snape y brotaron sangre **[Oh, Dios mío…]**. Draco se reia potencial y muy fuerte sin compacion. Snape le salieron lagrimas y lloraba como un bebe y votaba sangre por la boca al suelo lo escupia. Snape dijo con respeto: Por favor Draco perdoname, no quiero hacerlo, lo siento, fue un error **[Me gustaría saber cómo puede hablar si le han cortado el cuello]**. Snape lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. Draco dijo con voz siniestra: No, jamas te perdonare yo soy rencoroso y orgulloso, otra prueba mas: Crucio. Snape cayo al suelo y gritaba del dolor. El corazon de Draco esta duro como la piedra y negro y no se le ablandecia para nada. Draco guardo la varita de Snape en el otro bolsillo, se quito sus ropas hasta que las voto al suelo, cuando quedo desnudo ante Snape, siguio avanzando y se acosto encima de Snape, Draco busco la boca de Snape y cuando la consiguio lo empezo a besar a flote **[Espera, espera, espera. Si lo que Draco quería era liarse con Snape, ¿para qué demonios lo tortura primero? Si es que además se está muriendo. Ahí no queda sangre para trabajar]** y Snape le respondio al beso con entusiasmo **[No]**, Draco bajo y le beso el cuerpo hasta que llego a las tetillas los beso, los lamio hasta que se volvieron duros **[Esto me da más asco si cabe porque hay que imaginárselo con sangre de por medio]**, Draco siguio bajando hasta llegar al pene de Snape lo mordio duro **[Me ha dolido a mí y soy una tía…]**. Snape lloraba con mas lagrimas y gritaba y dijo: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Draco subio y le metio la lengua, el semen de ambos se desparramaron por los cuerpos, siguio subiendo, Draco le beso el cuello y se lo lamia le paso la lengua por el cuello **[¡Que le has cortado el cuello, pedazo de psicópata!]**. El corazon de Snape se calmo y latia con naturalidad y el corazon de Draco salto de la felicidad y con energia. Draco siguio subiendo y busco los labios a Snape y ambos se besaron en la boca con babas y movimientos **[¿Te esfuerzas por que sea lo más asqueroso posible o cómo va la cosa?]**. A las 11:30 de la mañana tras 1 hora de hacer sexo, Snape y Draco dejaron de besarse en la boca, abrieron los ojos, dejaron de hacer sexo, Draco se paro y se vistio y dijo antes de irse a Snape: Dentro de unos meses lo volveremos a ser Snape y yo te deseo y me gustas adios guapo **[¿Qué?]**. Draco se rio maleficamente y se fue hacia encontrarse con Crabbe y Goyle en los pasillos de Howgarts. Snape sintio que su cuerpo y alma se descocia y Snape se sintio algo mal y la sangre le brotaba y supo que lo habian violado **[Mira, los fetiches de esta mujer no me entran en la cabeza]**.

Fin de la transmicion

**[Vamos a analizar el planteamiento de este relato, ¿vale?**

**Snape compra una serie de pociones para enamorar a Draco y así poder acostarse con él. Draco, que de algún modo conoce sus intenciones, le sigue y termina por atacarle violentamente antes de decidir que lo que quería de verdad era acostarse con él. Y, por último, Snape piensa que le ha violado.**

**¿Dónde está la lógica? Porque aquí no, desde luego]**


	10. Capítulo 10: Infidelidades

**Relato 10.**

Que te ha dado el

Resumen: Se trata sobre un error de Luna Lovegood hacia Neville Longbotoom,tambien se trata sobre un error de Severus Snape hacia Harry Potter. Estos 4 personajes son casados en matrimonio, llevan de casados 10 años, La edad de Luna Lovegood es de: 29 años, la edad de Neville Longbotoom es de: 28 años, la edad de Severus Snape es de: 67 años y la edad de Harry Potter es de: 28 años.

**[Me hace mucha gracia que aquí Luna sea un año mayor que Harry y Neville cuando en realidad es al revés. Y, además, si los cuatro llevan casados diez años, entonces casi todos se han casado con dieciocho]**

Capitulo 1:

Harry James Potter Evans mas conocido por: Harry Potter, Potter tiene: 28 años, ese sardino **[JA JA JA JA] **de ojos verdes, cabello negro azabache, una cicatriz en la frente y siempre lleva gafas negras con montura pero son nuevas el mismo se la compro hacia 2 meses, Potter no ha sabido nada de los Dursley hace aproximadamente 10 años, el dia que se caso en matrimonio con Severus Grigart Snape Prince o el Principe Mestizo mas conocido por: Severus Snape. Potter piensa que los Dursley estan vivos, bien y tienen buena salud, sin embargo la verdad es que los Dursley viven en prive Drive viviendo alli, con su misma rutina de vida **[Pues eso quiere decir que estarán bien, vivos y tendrán salud, ¿no?]**, pero volviendo a la historia, Potter no sabe a donde esta Snape, su esposo. Potter tenia de ropa puesta: Boxer amarillos, camisa negra, jinks negros, medias negras y zapatos negros. Potter esta buscando a Snape, entonces Potter se detuvo repentinamente y vio algo, Snape se esta besandose en la boca y gemia bajo los brazos del otro y fue con: Frebirach Greybach **[1. Si vas a serle infiel a tu pareja, procura al menos no hacerlo en su cara. 2. Se ve que ahora Snape es furro. 3. Se llama Fenrir Greyback]**. Potter sintio que su corazon se desboronaba y se caia a sus pies, Potter lloro mucho y se volteo y se fue corriendo a su casa. Snape supo esto **[¿Cómo?]**, dejo de besarse con Greybach y lo voto al suelo de la calle **[Para tumbar a semejante hombre lobo de un empujón tienes que estar fuerte, ¿eh?]**, y pudo perseguir a Potter, tambien corriendo. Snape tenia de ropa puesta: Boxer amarillos, tunicas negras y botas negras. Potter entro a su casa y subio rapidamente las escaleras, entro a una habitacion esa misma habitacion que compartia con Snape, que habian compartido y vivido en esa casa hacia 10 años, 10 años de matrimonio y siendo esposos. Potter se acosto en el suelo **[¿Por qué se acostó en el suelo teniendo delante una cama?]** y se doblo para que sus lagrimas siguieron brotandole. Pero en ese preciso momento llego Snape y grito: HARRY. Potter se metio el puño para que Snape no lo oyera llorar **[¿Dónde metió ese puño exactamente?]**, Potter se fue hacia debajo de una cama. HARRY: grito Snape ahora desde la puerta de la habitacion, Snape abrio la puerta, entro y cerro la puerta con candado **[¿Por qué?]**, siguio avanzando, se agacho y cojio a Potter **[Oh, Dios mío, lo va a matar]**. Potter grito con furia y llanto y dijo: DEJAME EN PAZ Y NO ME TOQUES SNAPE. Pero Snape no le hizo caso a Potter, lo cojio y para sorpresa suya vio a Potter con lagrimas bañandolo y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar **[¿Por qué se sorprende? Si sabe que le ha pillado con el otro]**. Snape dijo con amor: Mirame por favor Harry, necesito que hablemos. Potter miro con rabia a Snape y grito de nuevo pero con mas fuerza: VETE SNAPE, NO TENEMOS NADA DE QUE HABLAR, TU Y YO, NADA. Eso fue una manera cruel que le clavo en el pecho de Snape, Snapè dijo con triztesa: Por favor amor **[A mí que no me intentes hacer ver que Snape es la víctima, porque todos sabemos que no es así]**. Potter grito de una forma desquiciada: NO ME LLAMES AMOR,SNAPE, NO SOY TU AMOR. Snape dijo con calma: Por favor Harry, te lo suplico, hablemos si te lo ruego. Snape no tenia ningun derecho pero quiere perdonarse con Potter. Potter grito con forma retadora: ¿PORQUE GREYBACH ESTABA BAJO DE TI, QUE TE HA DADO EL, QUE NO TE HA DADO YO?. Snape respondio: Nada. Potter grito y dijo: GREYBACH NO ES NADA TUYO, PERO YO SI, SOMOS ESPOSOS TU Y YO, NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA, ME HAS HECHO LA VIDA INFIEL **[Esto me ha hecho más gracia de la que debería]**, CON ESE MORTIFAGO, ESTUPIDO SLYTHERIN, CON ESE IDIOTA. Snape intento abrazarse a Potter, pero Potter le propino un fuerte puño en las mandibulas a Snape. Snape hizo una mueca de dolor y varias lagrimas le salieron y empezo a llorar. Mucha sangre le salio por la boca a Snape y no le paraba de salir. Potter se vio su puño y quedo sorprendido **[Harry se acaba de dar cuenta de que tiene superpoderes]** pero no se inmuto a corregir su error, algo en su interior se estaba rompiendo y una angustia lo invadia en todo hasta en sus mismos pensamientos y mente. Snape dijo con llanto: Harry, pero que hiciste, porque me propinaste un puño en mis mandibulas, eso no esta bien, siempre habra un nosotros. Potter grito con rabia y dijo: No hay un nosotros, te propine un puño en tus mandibulas por el simple hecho de que me hiciste la vida infiel con el. Snape dijo: Harry, nunca digas eso, siempre habra un nosotros y tu lo sabes, eso a mi me duele de corazon y sufro cuando digas eso **[Pues no haberte liado con otro]**. Potter grito con ira: YO ESTOY SUFRIENDO MAS SNAPE. Snape volvio a abrazar a Potter, lo beso, lo acaricio, le lamia las lagrimas con su lengua mojada **[Que tío más asqueroso…]**. Potter se dejo esta inmovil y apatico. Snape se limpio su sangre con su mano y quedo limpio. Snape dijo: Harry, yo se que soy despreciable pero una vez en tu vida, perdoname, siempre te sere leal, y jamas y nunca te volvere a engañar dame una segunda oportunidad **[Yo no se la daría, ¿eh?]**. Potter abrazo a Snape y lo apretaba bajo su cuerpo y cerro sus manos sobre el cabello de Snape que lo ha cojido. Potter dijo: Me has hecho mucho daño Severus. Snape dijo con amor: Solo te amo a ti pequeño. Potter dijo: Severus, jamas me volveras a engañar de esta forma, me lo prometes. Snape dijo con dulzura: Te lo prometo Harry **[Esto va a acabar mal]**.

Capitulo 2 ultima y verdadera:

Neville Frank Longbotoom Abott mas conocido por: Neville Longbotoom, Longbotoom tiene: 28 años, ese sardino **[JA JA JA JA]** con el cabello negro tieso, Longbotoom no ha sabido nada de sus padres desde hace 10 años, pero la verdad los Longbotoom estan en San Mungo viviendo y tratandose de recuperar pero aun siguen siendo locos **[¿Me estás diciendo que lleva sin visitar a sus padres diez putos años?]**, Longbotoom y Luna Lovegood llevan de casados en matrimonio 10 años, Longbotoom tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer azules, camisilla blanca, camisa verde, pantalon verde, medias rojas y zapatos rojos **[¿Es daltónico o expresionista?]**. Longbotoom esta buscando a Lovegood, pero se paro repentinamente y vio algo, Lovegood besandose en la boca con Seamus Finggian, ambos gemian **[¿En serio va a ser exactamente la misma historia de antes?]**. Longbotoom sintio que el alma se le caia a los pies. Longbotoom lloro y se fue corriendo a un parque, Lovegood se dio cuenta y dijo: Te tengo que dejar Seamus nos veremos otro dia **[Snape me parecía despreciable, pero es que esta es una zorra]**. Finggian dijo: Como tu quieras Luna. Finggian se fue a su hogar. Lovegood tiene de ropa puesta: Cucos celestes, braziel celeste, vestido rosado y botas rosadas. Lovegood corrio hacia donde esta Longbotoom. Para angustia de Longbotoom, se habia sentado en una banca del parque **[¿Por qué eso es angustioso?]**. Lovegood se acerco y se sento al lado de su esposo que llevan de casados de matrimonio 10 años. Lovegood dijo: Por favor perdoname Neville, amor, me equivoque en besarme con mi amante **[Lo estás arreglando]**. Longbotoom dijo con angustia: tu amante, tu amante, estas loca, la verdad seamus es tu amante, porque a mi, porque me pasan estas cosas a mi. Lovegood dijo con total confianza: Porque me equivoque de persona, pero te prometo que esto no va a volver a ocurrir **[Madre mía, qué mentirosa…]**. Longbotoom dijo: Estas segura de esto Luna. Lovegood dijo con calma: Si estoy segura Neville y te prometo por mi misma y te juro a no volverte a serte esto, fue un error carrafal. Longbotoom dijo: Ahora si estoy seguro, Luna yo- yo-yo te amo, te quiero y te adoro mucho, siempre e estado enamorado de ti, y tu eres la mujer mas importante para mi vida **[Eres un calzonazos de primera categoría]**. Lovegood dijo con amor: Muchas gracias Neville, yo tambien te amo. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron en la boca y al fin se reenconciliaron.

**[Como todos los relatos de esta mujer se basan en repetir exactamente la misma idea con varios personajes, se nota que pone toda su pasión en la primera pareja y después se va desinflando poco a poco porque ya no le hace ilusión, pero sigue por cumplir. ¿Con quién? No tengo ni idea]**

Fin de la transmicion.


	11. Capítulo 11: Poliamor

**Relato 11.**

Snape, y sus 4 novios, Lord Voldemort y sus 4 novios, una historia escrita por Perla Shumajer.

NOTAS DEL CAPITULO

Cuando una persona tenemos de 2 novios 3 novios y 4 novios y mas, sabemos claramente que el amor es tan grande, que nunca se acaba, el amor es reproductivo en esta historia, pero cada amor es facil o dificil de conseguir, depende de la persona que escojamos en nuestra vida amorosa **[¿Me estás intentando hacer creer que tienes cuatro novios? ¿O estás intentando justificar la infidelidad?]**.

Capitulo 1:

Una noche mientras Severus Grigart Snape Prince o el Principe Mestizo mas conocido por: Severus Snape **[1. ¿Mientras Snape hacía qué? Termina las frases. 2. ¿Tienes una plantilla de todos los nombres y por eso siempre los pones igual o te sale natural?]**. Snape tiene de ropa puesta: Tunicas negras y Botas negras **[Ojo, que no lleva ropa interior]**. Snape esta muy triste, no tiene ningun novio, nunca ha tenido, Snape esta al borde la locura cada dia y noche que pasa, todas las noches se emborracha, se toma 100 botellas de Wisky de Fuego **[Creo que si te tomas una sola botella ya estarías muerto]** y ve 100 veces borroso, despues llora desesperadamente, despues se quita las tunicas negras, las botas negras, los boxer y los vota al piso, despues sale desnudo por las mazamorras cuando todos estan durmiendo y da una vuelta tambaleandose se va a las 10:00 pm de la noche y se regresa a las 6:00 am de la mañana, y se tira a la cama y se queda dormido profundamente, y queda atravesado, sin taparse y desnudo completamente desnudo **[Y ya sabemos por qué no tiene pareja]**. Snape cuando asiste a clases, despues de despertarse, siempre se levanta con guayabos, tiene que tomarse varios vasados de agua y asi se le pasa rapidamente, se baña, se viste, va al gran comedor a las 7:00am de la mañana **[Es decir, que duerme menos de una hora. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo esto? ¿Cuánto más va a poder resistir?] **a desayunar, despues va y asiste a clases, despues de clases, almuerza, despues vuelve a ir a clases y despues llega la noche para volver a ser lo mismo, y siempre tiene ojeras **[Hombre, como para no tenerlas]**. Un sabado Snape no tiene que dar clases y despues del desayuno, fue al bosque prohibido a descansar y se siente triste y empieza a llorar desesperadamente **[Tiene un día libre después de dormir menos de una hora cada noche durante toda la semana y decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es irse al bosque a llorar]**. En ese preciso momento aparece Tom Sorvolo Ryddle mas conocido por: Lord Voldemort. Voldemort se ve un viejo de 80 años, cabello corto blanco, ojos rojos, dientes afiliados y lengua de serpiente **[Típico aspecto de señor de 80 años]** tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer amarillos, tunica gris y botas gris, su varita magica la tiene en su bolsillo. Voldemort aparecio en el bosque prohibido de Howgarts **[Que no te puedes aparecer en Hogwarts]**, Voldemort vio con fijeza a Snape llorando desperadamente. Voldemort ha acabado de desayunar: cereales de avena, jugo de mora, huevos revueltos y tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla **[¿Me estás diciendo que ha tomado el desayuno mientras ve llorar a Snape? Como el que se pone la tele, ¿sabéis?]**. Voldemort siguio viendo a Snape, le toco el hombro, Snape miro a Voldemort y dijo con triztesa: Que quieres Voldemort, quieres que haga algo por ti, que quieres dimelo ya. Voldemort le seco las lagrimas de su cara palida y centrina a Snape. Voldemort contesto con voz de peligrosa neutral **[¿Qué es eso?]**: No, Severus, No quiero que hagas nada aun por mi, mas adelante te ordenere lo que yo quiero, mientras tanto, dime que te pasa, porque te noto muy triste y lloroso. Snape quedo estupefacto por la confianza que le cojio Voldemort, una confianza extraña y InFrangitis **[¿Qué?]**, pero Snape quiere desahogarse con alguien. Snape dijo con naturalidad: Lo que me pasa Voldemort, es que no tengo a nadie a que pueda amar, querer, adorar, a que pueda tener novio y novia, quiziera tenerlo a toda costa, ya o mas tarde, quiziera besarlo en la boca, acariciarlo, abrazarlo, hacer sexo, tener un noviazgo, poder estar enamorado por 1 vez en mi vida, demostarle al mundo que si se amar de verdad, sin ningun temor y sin ningun miedo, esa es la verdad **[Mira, guapo, tú lo que quieres es follar con alguien. Deja de hacerte el víctima porque no cuela]**. Voldemort lo penso por unos segundos. Snape se enamoro locamente, profundamente, verdaderamente, irrestiblemente y sinceramente de Voldemort, lo amo, lo quizo y lo adoro mucho por 1 vez en su vida. Voldemort tambien se enamoro de Snape, lo amo, lo quizo y lo adoro mucho **[Bueno, eso ha sido fácil]** y al fin dijo: ¿Quieres venirte a mi casita del sementerio **[Es como quien tiene una casa en la playa o en la montaña]** a que tengamos sexo todo el dia hasta la tarde **[¿Veis cómo lo único que buscan estos dos es follar?]**, despues almorzaremos, veremos un rato television, jugaremos pin pon, leeremos un libro y en la noche comeremos la comida y despues regresaremos a Howgarts? ¿Aceptas ser mi novio?, ¿me prometes a que dejaras de emborracharte y tomarte Wisky de Fuego **[¿Cómo sabe Voldemort eso?]**?. Snape dijo sin pensarlo: Si acepto ser tu novio **[Lo que hace la desesperación]**, te lo prometo que dejare de beber licor y si quiero irme contigo, muchas gracias Voldemort. Snape dejo de beber licor y emborracharse. Snape y Voldemort se volvieron novios, Snape se fue con Voldemort a la casita del sementerio, cuando llegaron Snape se sintio feliz y contento, entraron rapidamente a la habitacion, cerraron la puerta con candado, se besaron en la boca, cerraron los ojos y empezaron a desnudarse cuando las ropas estuvieron en el suelo y ya estan desnudos **[¿Qué?]**, siguieron avanzando, se acostaron en la cama y la destendieron **[¿Tenía la cama tendida?]**. Despues los semes se desparramaron, despues Voldemort bajo le chupaba las tetillas a Snape, Snape gemia de placer, despues le lamio las tetillas, le mordisqueaba, despues bajo y le metio la lengua por el ombligo **[¿Por qué?]**, despues bajo, le mordisqueo, le lamio, beso el pene y se endurecio y se puso erecto el pene al solo contacto, despues siguio subiendo hasta que llego a los labios y disfrutaron mucho **[Su forma de describir el sexo es SIEMPRE la misma, independientemente de los personajes que intervengan o su sexo]**. En la tarde a las 3:00 pm de la tarde acabaron de hacer sexo, se pararon, se vistieron con sus respectivas ropas comunes. Despues de eso, Snape y Voldemort abrio la puerta, salieron y se sentaron, Voldemort aparecio el almuerzo. Ambos almorzaron: Lazaña 4 para uno y 4 para el otro **[¿Se comieron 4 lasañas cada uno? Van a explotar]**, papas y gaseosa cuatro. A las 3:30 pm de la tarde acabaron de almorzar y se desaparecio los platos y vasos, despues se pararon y fueron a jugar pin pon. A las 6:00 pm de la tarde acabaron, se sentaron a ver un rato television. A las 8:00 pm de la noche acabaron de ver Tv, se fueron al comedor a comer la comida. Voldemort aparecio la comida y fue: 2 perros calientes, 2 para uno y 2 para el otro, papas y gaseosa naranja. A las 8:30 pm de la noche acabaron de comer la comida, Voldemort se fue y dejo a Snape en Howgarts sus ultimas palabras antes de regresarse fue: Severus, hoy me diverti mucho y fue rico pasarla contigo, mañana nos veremos. Los dias siguieron pasando, Snape y Voldemort se veian a escondidas su amor fue secreto. 6 meses despues de ser novios dejaron de verse por 2 semanas Snape y Voldemort **[Ya empezamos]**.

Capitulo 2:

Snape fue al despacho de la profesora Minerva Mc Gonagall **[OH, NO]**, cuando llego, entro la encontro corrigiendo examenes de transformaciones. Snape se enamoro locamente, profundamente, verdaderamente y sinceramente de la profesora Mc Gonagall, la amo, la quizo y la adoro mucho, Snape se le acerco, y dijo: Minerva. La profesora Mc Gonagall no levanto la vista siguio corrigiendo. Snape dijo: Minerva, me escuchas. La profesora Mc Gonagall no le presto atencion. Snape se enfurecio y le voto las hojas a la profesora Mc Gonagall **[Mátalo, Minerva, mátalo]**. La profesora Mc Gonagall al fin levanto la vista y se enamoro, amo, quizo y adoro mucho a Snape y dijo: Gracias, me llamabas Severus **[1. Eso suena a que los exámenes tenían algún tipo de maldición que la obligaba a leerlos hasta que alguien se los quitase. 2. Estoy yo corrigiendo exámenes, me llega un gilipollas y me los tira al suelo y os juro que no sale de allí por su propio pie]**. Snape dijo: Estoy solo, que quieres que haga por ti **[Madre mía, cómo está este hombre]**. La profesora Mc Gonagall se paro y beso en la boca a Snape **[No]**, Snape le gusto y tambien la beso en la boca y ambos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron de ese toque magico, siguieron avanzando, entraron a las habitaciones de la profesora Mc Gonagall, cerraron la puerta con candado, siguieron avanzando, se desnudaron **[¡No!]** y lo votaron al suelo, Snape le toco la cola se la acaricio **[NO]**, despues avanzo, siguieron avanzando, se acostaron y hicieron sexo **[¡NO!]**. A las 2:00 pm de la tarde acabaron de hacer sexo, despues se pararon, se vistieron, la profesora Mc Gonagall dijo: Severus, te amo, te quiero y te adoro mucho, aceptas ser mi novio. Snape dijo sin pensarlo: Yo tambien te amo, te quiero y te adoro mucho y si quiero ser tu novio. Snape y la profesora Mc Gonagall se volvieron novios **[Me gusta mucho que Snape, el que estaba desesperado porque no encontraba pareja, ahora encuentra amantes hasta debajo de las piedras]**. Despues ambos se fueron a almorzar y fue en el desayuno: Tostadas y Zumo de Calabaza. De almuerzo fue: Spagettis, pan y jugo de mora y de comida: Hamburgeza, papas y gaseosa cuatro. A las 10:00 pm de la noche. Ese dia la pasaron juntos Snape y la profesora Mc Gonagall. Los dias siguieron pasando y se divertian los 2 juntos. 8 meses despues, tras ser novia de Voldemort: 12 meses y de ser novia de la profesora Mc Gonagall: 12 meses **[A mí esas cuentas no me encajan, ¿eh?]**.despues Snape se volvio a reencontrarse con Voldemort, ambos se besaron en la boca, hicieron sexo, estuvieron juntos y jamas se volvieron a separarse al igual que Snape y la profesora Mc Gonagall **[Entonces, ¿era una relación a tres o cómo va la cosa?]**.

Capitulo 3:

Snape fue a la torre de Gryffindor a ver a Harry James Potter Evans mas conocido por: Harry Potter. Snape subio las escaleras y se dirigio a la habitacion de Potter, cuando entro vio a Potter leyendo un libro sobre Quittbich. Potter tenia de ropa puesta: Boxer gris, camisa roja, pantaloneta roja, medias rojas y zapatos rojos. Potter levanto la vista y vio a Snape, puso el libro sobre la cama, se paro, saco su varita y se la apunto a Snape, lo miro con odio, detestacion, asco, repulsion, ira, rabia, malgenio terrible, enemigo mortal y odio con todo su corazon **[A ver, Harry, relájate que es un profesor y te puede expulsar]**. Potter dijo con furia al verlo: Usted que quiere aqui Snape, acaso me va a humillar, insultar, ofender, maltratar, golpear y a tratarme de molestarme a mi vida a mi y a mi padre que esta muerto y difunto y a no dejarle la vida en paz, digame porque esta vez no tolerare nada suyo, !Expelliarmus **[Se ha calentado él solo]**!. Una luz azul salio de la varita de Potter y le dio a Snape y Snape se levanto y se golpeo en las paredes y cayo inconciente con los ojos cerrados y la boca cerrada en el suelo. Potter guardo su varita en su bolsillo, se sento con ira y levanto violentramente el libro y siguio leyendo con afan **[Pero deshazte del cuerpo, merluzo]**. 3 horas despues Snape abrio los ojos y vio que esta en el suelo y vio a Potter aun leyendo su libro de Quittbich. Snape se paro y no se va a dar por rendido y se acerco a Potter, se sento a su lado y le quito el libro y lo puso a un lado y dijo: Potter quiero, que sepas que estoy solo y que quiero estar a tu lado **[Pero si tienes dos parejas, desgraciado]** eso es todo no debias atacarme a tiempo. Potter quedo sorprendido, y vio con toda sinceridad a Snape. Snape se enamoro locamente, profundamente, verdaderamente y sinceramente a Potter, lo amo, lo quizo y lo adoro mucho. Potter se enamoro, amo, quizo y adoro mucho a Snape. Snape dijo: Potter, te amo, ¿ceptas ser mi novio?. Potter dijo con inociencia: Si acepto ser tu novio, y si te amo, Severus. Ambos se pararon, se besaron en la boca, se desnudaron, sus ropas cayeron al piso, , ambos siguieron avanzando, se acostaron, hicieron sexo **[No puedo evitar imaginarme a Ron sentado en otra cama con cara de pavor]**. A las 12:00 del medio dia acabaron de hacer sexo. Ambos fueron a almorzar. De Desayuno fue: Chocolate, sandwish, huevos pericos y jugo de curuba. De almuerzo fue: Jugo de banano, salpicon, arros, arvejas, carne desmechada y garbanzos y de comida fue: Macarrones, queso desparramado, pavo real **[¿En serio?]**, ponque de chocolate y jugo dec calabaza. Snape y Potter andaban juntos. Los meses que avanzaban se veian juntos y no se separaron.

**[Ya sabemos que todas las historias de esta mujer son prácticamente iguales y que siguen los mismos esquemas, pero me gusta mucho que aquí Snape va a los sitios y se enamora de la gente pero no tenía ningún motivo para, por ejemplo, ir al despacho de McGonagall o a la habitación de Harry, porque él mismo reconoce que se enamoró de los dos una vez que ya estaba allí]**

Capitulo 4:

Snape fue a la torre de Slytherin **[La Sala Común de Slytherin está en las mazmorras, bajo el lago] **y entro y fue a las habitacion de Pansy Parkinson. Cuando llego y entro, Pansy tiene de ropa puesta: cucos amarillos, blusa descaderada gris y se le ve la parte del cuerpo **[¿Qué parte del cuerpo?]**, jinks azules, botas azules, se peino y se dejo el pelo suelto y se puso aretes largos de oro y collar de oro. Snape se enamoro locamente, profundamente y verdaderamente de Pansy, la amo, la quizo y la adoro mucho. Snape avanzo y se sento a su lado. Snape dijo: Pansy necesito decirte algo importante. Pansy levanto la vista y se enamoro, amo, quizo y adoro a Snape y dijo: Que quieres decirme Snape. Snape dijo: ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?, te amo, te quiero y te adoro mucho, eres una muchacha preciosa, gentil y bella, cada instante que te veo, veo a una princesa enamorada que ve a mi con ojos de luna y de amor **[Esto ya es vicio, ¿eh?]**. Pansy dijo: Gracias por la poesia Snape, si acepto ser tu novia. Ambos se volvieron novios, cerraron los ojos y se besaron en la boca, se pararon, se quitaron las ropas, los votaron al piso, avanzaron, se acostaron y hicieron sexo. A las 7:00 pm de la noche acabaron de hacer sexo, se vistieron y fueron a comer la comida. El desayuno fue: pizza y gaseosa naranja **[¿Para desayunar?]**, de almuerzo fue: sopa de garbanzos, carne desmechada, arros verde y lenteja y jugo de calabaza. Unas semanas despues andaban juntos y no se separaban Snape y Pansy.

Capitulo 5:

Lord Voldemort por su parte despues de ser novio de Snape, empezo a salir con Bellatrix Lestrange, se enamoraron, se amaron, se quizieron y se adoraron mucho, hacian sexo, se besaban en la boca, se abrazaban y se acariciaban, viajaban juntos por todo inglaterra y alemania, comian en restaurantes lujosos y se divertian bastante. Un dia Voldemort la invito a un museo y en la salida se sentaron en un bar y almorzaron alla, se contaron sus cosas y opinaban.

Capitulo 6:

Voldemort tras llevar 2 años de ser novio de Bellatrix, empezo a salir con Hermione Jane Granger Prixie mas conocida por: Hermione Granger. Ambos se enamoraron, se amaron, se quizieron y se adoraron mucho, ambos fueron a albania de viaje y alli hicieron caminatas, nadaban en el rio, miraban al paisaje y dibujaban en pintura, hacian sexo, se besaban, se acariciaban y se abrazaban, se divertian mucho.

Capitulo 7:

Voldemort tras llevar 2 años con Bellatrx, 4 meses con Granger y 4 años con Snape, Voldemort empezo a salir con Draco Lucius Malfoy Black mas conocido por: Draco Malfoy. Ambos fueron a la mansion Malfoy, se quedaban alla, viendo Tv, viendo las pinturas, jugaban y viajaban a alaska, eran uno para el otro.

**[Cómo se nota que ya no tienes ganas de seguir pero continúas por compromiso]**

Capitulo 8:

Voldemort tras llevar con Granger 9 meses, tras llevar con Draco: 4 meses, tras llevar con Bellatrix: 2 años y Snape:: 4 años. Voldemort y Percy Weasley salieron juntos, se enamoraron, se quizieron, se amaron, y se adoraron mucho, se iban a la madriguera a pasarla juntos, veian los atardeceres, jugaban quittbich, jugaban con los gnomos y se iban a los mundiales de quittbich **[Ninguna de estas actividades le pega una mierda ni a Percy ni a Voldemort]**.

Capitulo 9 ultimo y verdadero:

Todos los novios de Snape y Voldemort se vieron y todos los 8 furiosos se alejaron de Snape y Voldemort **[1. En todo caso se alejarían 6, porque Voldemort forma parte de los 4 de Snape y Snape forma parte de los 4 de Voldemort. 2. Voldemort tiene 5 parejas, no 4]** y se dejaron hablar por 12 meses, Snape lloraba amargadamente y Voldemort lo disfrutaba **[A ver, eso le pega]**. 12 meses despues se reenconciliaron, se perdonaron y volvieron, Snape y Voldemort se alegraron y asi fue todo.

Fin de la transmicion


	12. Capítulo 12: Cuidado con las setas

**Relato 12.**

Mario Bros se casa en matrimonio obligatoriamente con la Princesa Cantalina Galvis **[¿Qué?]**

Resumen: Esta historia se trata sobre Mario Bros **[Escúchame, "Mario Bros" significa "los Hermanos Mario", no es un nombre propio]** que conoce a la Princesa Cantalina Galvis en un reino unido **[En uno de los muchos que hay]**, Los reyes Galvis le dicen a Mario Bros que se tiene que casarse en matrimonio obligatoriamente con la Princesa Cantalina Galvis en ese mismo dia y conformar una familia y tener hijos. ¿Sera que Mario Bros ira a en ese mismo dia a donde Luigui a pedirle consejos y que se convierta en su padrino de bodas? ¿Sera que Mario Bros vivira feliz para siempre o Rabioso con la Princesa Cantalina Galvis? ¿Sera que al pasar algun tiempo se separe y se divorcie y se llevara a sus hijos con el **[Me gusta mucho que es experta en contarnos todo lo que va a pasar cuando intenta hacerse la interesante]**?.

Esto sera: Matrimonios obligatoriamente, Embarazos femeninos, Rabia, Felicidad y Romance entre una persona pero para la otra no sera nada Romantico sino todo forzado, separacion y Divorcio, suicidio y muerte de un personaje **[Perla, déjate de tonterías y empeza de una vez]**.

Personajes: Mario Bros y la Princesa Cantalina Galvis **[Y los reyes, Luigi, los hijos de Mario…]**.

Mario Bros conoce y se casa en matrimonio en ese mismo dia con la Princesa Cantalina Galvis. Capitulo 1:

En la ciudad de Boston-Estados unidos, vivia Mario Bros en una cabaña que habia comprado hacia 3 años y era su 4 hogar donde vivia en armonia y feliz. Mario Bros salio a pasear y tras caminar 2 horas se encontro con un reino unido era de ladrillos y piedras pulidas, era como un sueño hecho realidad que cualquier persona quiziera conocer un castillo muy hermoso y bello **[O sea, que le estaba dando a las setas]**. Mario Bros miro hacia el Reino Unido y quedo sorprendido y dijo entre asombro: Que bonito y bello es en este castillo pareciera que fuera un sueño hecho realidad, Mario Bros tienes mucha suerte, voy a entrar y a ver que contendra este castillo. Mario Bros avanzo y escuchaba los pajaros volar, el agua silbar **[¿Desde cuándo el agua silba?]** y el viento entre su cara ese dia era soleado y muy quemante. Mario Bros siguio avanzando hasta que vio la gran puerta de madera sobre el suelo y las cosas metalicas sosteniendolo **[¿Sosteniendo el suelo o la puerta?]**. Mario Bros entro sin pensarlo 2 veces, a medida que iba caminando pudo oir voces muy lejanas que provenian de una sala gigante. Mario Bros fruncio la ceja **[1. Solo tiene una. 2. ¿Qué es eso de "fruncir la oreja"?]** de repente y alzo los hombros en señal de extrañeza por las voces. Cuando entro a esa gran sala se encontro con unos reyes los Galvis y una princesa llamada: Cantalina Galvis. La princesa Cantalina Galvis tiene: 16 años **[Ya no me gusta esta historia] **y era: Cabello amarillo, ojos azules, blanca y muy hermosa parecia a esas princesas de los cuentos de hadas que salio sin saber porque, que raro **[¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tú también has tomado setas? Porque eso explicaría muchas cosas]**. Mario Bros siguio avanzando y pestañeo porque le ardian los ojos **[Claro, va tan drogado que se le había olvidado pestañear]**. Mario Bros paro y quedo enfrente cde ellos y los vio a los 3 y parecian muy extraños. Mario Bros dijo: Buenos dias Reyes y Princesa de esta comarca de este reino unido **[¿Y tú cómo sabes que ellos son los reyes? ¿O que eso es una comarca?]**. Los reyes dijeron: Buenos dias, que haces tu aqui en nuestro reino, si no eres de sangre azul sino apenas eres una persona normal y comunicorriente **[Que añadan esto al diccionario ya]**. Mario Bros dijo con sorna: Venia aqui porque me dio curiosidad entrar a este castillo y oi voces lejanas y supuse la verdad que son ustedes que hablaban y entre a esta gran sala a ver que decian. Los reyes dijeron con curiosidad: A ya que interesante, como te llamas. Mario Bros dijo: Me llamo: Mario Bros. Los reyes dijeron: De donde eres Mario Bros. Mario Bros dijo: Vengo de Boston-Estados unidos. Mario Bros capto las miradas de los 3 y esas miradas no les gusto para nada. Los reyes dijeron: Ah que bueno, te presento a mi hija: La princesa Cantalina Galvis **[Este va al grano]**. Mario Bros camino un poco y le cojio la mano a la princesa Cantalina y la beso en la mano como muestra de respeto subito. Mario Bros dijo: Mucho gusto de conocerte: Princesa Cantalina Galvis. La Princesa Cantalina Galvis dijo enamorada de un flechazo a primera vista **[Se ha enamorado a primera vista de un pavo bajito, gordo, con bigote, mucho mayor que ella y con unas proporciones corporales muy extrañas]**: Muchas gracias Mario, el gusto es para mi. Despues de eso Mario Bros se separo y le solto la mano a la Princesa Cantalina Galvis. Los reyes dijeron: Muy bien como ya se conocen tan bien, hoy mismo se celebra el matrimonio obligatoriamente entre ustedes dos, pero te advierto una cosa Mario Bros, tienes que conformar una familia y tienes que darles hijos a mi hija, puedes pensarlo en 3 horas y a las 3 horas tienes que venir vestido de Principe y puedes escojer a tu padrino, ya puedes irte **[1. Qué encerrona más tonta. 2. Pues anda que no habrá opciones mejores para la pobre muchacha. 3. Ella tiene 16 años, a ver si pensamos con la cabeza. 4. Dado que son una familia real, ¿no les convendría más casarla con otro príncipe o alguien rico? 5. Eso de querer obligar a alguien a casarse pero darle 5 horas para que huya no es muy buen plan]**. Mario Bros se puso rabioso para sus adentros y no le gusto para nada, y se fue a donde Luigui. Cuando llego alla le conto todo lo que le habia dicho los reyes. Luigui dijo consejandolo: Mario te tienes que casarte con esa princesa Cantalina Galvis pero te digo una cosa si dale hijos y forma una familia y al pasar algun tiempo separate y divorciate de ella porque ella es tan joven que despues se conseguira a otro muchacho mas joven que ella, y quieres que yo sea tu padrino pues si acepto **[Mario, busca una segunda opinión que tu hermano va todavía más drogado que tú]**. Mario Bros se paro y fue a un almacen a comprarse con Luigui ropa de Principe **[Imaginad que tenéis una tienda de ropa, entran estos dos sujetos y os piden "ropa de príncipe"]** y al salir ya estaban los 2 vestidos de Principe **[Luigi se ha venido arriba]** y a las 3 horas fueron al castillo y ya la Princesa Cantalina Galvis estaba vestida de novia y La princesa Cantalina Galvis y Mario Bros se casaron en matrimonio obligatoriamente, despues de el matrimonio vivieron juntos en ese mismo castillo y Luigui se fue a su hogar. Mario Bros y la Princesa Cantalina Galvis son esposos Obligatoriamente. Se casaron por 1 vez en su vida.

Un Romance y Embarazo Femenino y el nacimiento de los hijos de Mario Bros y La Princesa Cantalina Galvis. Capitulo 2 **[Me pregunto qué pasará en este capítulo]**:

Esa misma noche, Mario Bros y la Princesa Cantalina hicieron sexo con hijos **[¿QUÉ?]** y una la disfruto y el otro no, a las 3:00 am de la mañana se acostaron y se durmieron profundamente. La Princesa Cantalina Galvis quedo embarazada de 2 gemelos barones. 3 semanas despues tras cumplir Mario Bros y la Princesa Cantalina Galvis esposos: 3 semanas y de estar embarazada 3 semanas. La Princesa Cantalina supo que esta embarazada y le conto a Mario Bros y ambos fueron a un doctor que fue llamado **[O fueron a ver al doctor o le llamaron para que viniese, pero las dos cosas a la vez no]** y les dijo: Ustedes van hacer padres **[Otro drogado]** y van a tener 2 hijos gemelos barones **[Con tres semanas justas de embarazo y el pavo ya lo sabe todo. Dadle un par de minutos y os dirá a qué se van a dedicar cuando sean mayores]**. El Doctor se fue y ellos contentos y orgullosos le compraron a sus hijos Ropas, Teteros, Leches maternas **[La leche materna no se compra]** y todo lo que necesita un bebe, cuando se regresaron al castillo lo ordenaron todo. 9 meses despues tras cumplir Mario Bros y la Princesa Cantalina Galvis 9 meses de ser esposos y 9 meses de embarazada **[A mí no me salen las cuentas. Si antes llevaban casados y embarazados 3 semanas, 9 meses después llevarán 9 meses y 3 semanas, ¿no?]**, La princesa Cantalina Galvis dio luz **[Deja el mechero, mujer, no es el momento]** y estuvo presente Mario Bros y ambos en una clinica los tuvieron. A los bebes gemelos los llamaron de nombre: Gregori y Pancho Bros Galvis **[JA JA JA JA]**. Ese nombre les quedo para siempre **[Es lo que suele pasar]**.

La separacion y el divorcio. Capitulo 3:

A medida que iban creciendo Gregori y Pancho fueron educados, alimentados, criados, llenos de amor, ternura y cariño y fueron a escuelas para que hicieran primaria y bachillerato y fueron enseñados a cursos de: Natacion, Patinaje, Actuacion, Cocinar y Computadores **[Sí, lo que suele interesar a las familias reales]**. Ellos aprendieron rapido. 13 años despues cuando La princesa Cantalina Galvis cumplio: 29 años. Gregori y Pancho cumplieron: 12 años **[1. Si han pasado 13 años, ¿cómo es que ellos tienen 12? 2. ¿Me estás diciendo que los gemelos son superdotados? Porque ya me contarás qué chaval de 12 años ha teminado ya el bachillerato]**. Mario Bros y la Princesa Cantalina Galvis cumplieron de ser esposos: 13 años. Un dia la Princesa Cantalina al saber que Mario Bros quiere separarse de ella y divorciarse ella penso que primero quiere firmarlo, despues suicidarse **[1. ¿Cómo se ha enterado? ¿Se lo ha contado Luigi? El muy cotilla… 2. Eso de suicidarse porque tu marido te deje me parece un poco excesivo]** y morirse de una vez y por todas para que no siga sufriendo. Asi sucedio:

Se firmo la separacion y el Divorcio, despues la Princesa Cantalina Galvis se suicidio se voto de una torre alta para abajo hasta un rio y ahi se ahogo y murio. Gregori y Pancho quedaron huerfanos de madre. Mario Bros se llevo a sus hijos de el reino y los llevo a su cabaña antigua y ahi vivieron juntos para siempre **[Claro que sí, porque esos dos chavales van a querer mucho a su padre sabiendo que su madre se suicidó porque él la había dejado. Además, siendo los herederos, dudo mucho que sus abuelos les dejen marcharse del reino]**.

Gregori y Pancho se volvieron bachiller y se graduan. Capitulo 4:

Al pasar 5 años, Gregori y Pancho cumplieron: 17 años, se volvieron bachilleres, se graduaron **[O sea, que llegaron a bachiller con 12 años pero se quedaron atascados hasta los 17… Teniendo en cuenta lo que le pasó a su madre, es comprensible]** y fue maravilloso todo lleno de pompas, alegrias, bebidas alchoolicas, gaseosa, perro caliente y papas fritas con caviac y mucha felicidad para ambos de padre a hijos. Cuando regresaron a la cabaña Mario Bros, Gregori y Pancho se acostaron a dormir a las 3:00 am de la mañana muy felices y orgullosos.

El noviazgo y el matrimonio de Gregori y Pancho. Capitulo y ultimo verdadero 5:

Al pasar 10 años, cuando Pancho y Gregori cumplieron: 27 años. Ambos consiguieron sus novias, salian juntos, se divertian y viajaban juntos. Mario Bros volvio a tener a su 2 novia llamada: Tatiana Pedraza. Edad: 34 años. Ambos se volvieron **[¿Se volvieron qué? Termina las frases]** y vivieron los 2 juntos. 3 años despues cuando Gregori y Pancho cumplieron de ser novios con sus princesas **[Ah, estos han sido listos y han buscado parejas ricas]**: 3 años. Gregori y Pancho y sus princesas se comprometieron a casarse en matrimonio dentro de 2 semanas. 2 semanas despues se casaron en matrimonio, se despidieron de sus padre. Ambos le prometieron visitarlo dentro de 2 meses y ellos se fueron a su vida feliz. Mario Bros y Tatiana vendieron esa cabaña y vivieron los 2 juntos en un departamento nuevo y bonito y alli conocieron muchos amigos y los invitaba al departamento hacer fiestas y Luigui se le acerco a Mario Bros y le dijo: Al fin te conseguiste a Tatiana a tu nueva mujer, estas contento. Mario Bros dijo: Si luigui, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo **[Después de haber causado la muerte de una muchacha inocente de 29 años]**.

Fin de la transmicion.


	13. Capítulo 13: El drama

**Relato 13.**

Voy a extrañarte **[Tú tranquila, que eso siempre lo consigues]**

Resumen: Snape se despide de su amor secreto mientras este esta feliz de la vida sin saber lo que el adusto profesor siente por el.

Esto va hacer: Drama

Personajes: Severus Snape y Harry Potter **[Bueno, pues ya sabemos cuál es su amor secreto. Aunque, por otra parte, tampoco podía ser otro. Si es que esta pareja le gusta más que a un tonto un lápiz]**

Capitulo 1:

Un dia soleado y relampegeante **[¿Esto es meteorológicamente posible?]**, mientras que Severus Grigart Snape Prince o el principe me stizo mas conocido por: Severus Snape **[¿Mientras Snape qué? ¡Termina las frases, maldita sea!]**. Snape tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer negros, tunicas negras y botas negras **[Sabemos que Snape está serio porque no lleva sus calzoncillos amarillos]**. Snape esta en Howgarts en las mazamorras de Howgarts, esta en su despacho solo leyendo Pociones **[No sabía que se podían leer]** y tambien pensaba en Harry James Potter Evans mas conocido por: Harry Potter. Snape se habia enamorado secretamente, amo, quizo y adoro mucho secretamente a Potter aproximadamente 2 semanas **[Ay, no sé como ha podido aguantar TANTO tiempo]**. Snape sentia un amor inmenso hacia su amor y Potter ni lo sabia. Potter esta con sus amigos Hermione Jane Granger Prixie mas conocido por: Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley Bilius Weasley Motogmery, mas conocido por: Ron Weasley. Potter esta en la sala de Gryffindor. Potter tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer amarillos, tunicas moradas y botas moradas. Granger vio que Potter miraba al vacio y esta pensando. Granger dijo con preocupacion: Harry, te encuentras bien, tu andas pensando en algo, no los podia compartir **[¿Qué dices? Céntrate]**. Weasley dijo con preocupacion: Harry, tu andas asi desde hace 2 semanas todo pensativo y triste, no se que te pasa realmente, podrias decirnos que te ocurre. Potter los miro a los ojos y sus ojos verdes reflejaban melancolia: Hermione y Ron, estoy triste y pensativo porque e visto a Snape viendome de forma extraña y rara, y no entiendo porque tanta mirada fija hacia mi como si tuviera algo en la cara **[Al Harry original esto no le importaría una mierda porque es normal que Snape le acose]**. Granger dijo desifrando las palabras: Harry mira lo que pasa es que Snape guarda algo entre manos y nosotros tampoco desiframos porque te mira tanto, debe ser que le atraes de verdad **[¿Qué clase de conclusión es esa?]**. Weasley respondio: Harry, Snape esta loco de altar como puede mirarte tan fijo como diciendote algo si el es odiado profesor de pociones, ningun alumno de ninguna casa, bueno los unicos que quieren a Snape es de Slytherim, los demas no queremos a Snape porque es horrible y desagradable persona, no debes ponerte triste y pensativo de Snape, tu no debes prestarle cuidado a Snape es solo fingido, tu conoces a Snape **[No sé muy bien qué ha querido decir con todo esto, la verdad]**. Potter al fin se le paso la melancolia y la triztesa y le hizo caso a Weasley y siguio el consejo de Weasley **[Seguir un consejo de Ron siempre es mala idea]**.

Capitulo 2 ultimo y verdadero:

1 semana despues Snape se iba a ir a una mision de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle mas conocido por: Lord Voldemort. Snape fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor a buscar a Potter, tan de repente como si nunca hubiera hecho eso **[Es que nunca lo ha hecho porque, entre otras cosas, no es el tutor de Gryffindor]**. Snape encontro a Potter solo leyendo un libro sobre Quittbich **[Yo esta situación ya la he vivido y no me gusta cómo acaba]**. Snape se le acerco a Potter y le toco el hombro. Potter dejo de leer el libro y miro a Snape. Potter dijo con odio mientras lo miraba y rabia: Que quiere Snape, digamelo ya y quedare tranquilo. Snape dijo con amor: Potter me tengo que ir a una mision de Voldemort **[No se me ocurre una forma peor de empezar esta conversación]**, tengo que quedarme alla por 2 meses y regresare en esos 2 meses, cuando venga me puede buscar a mi despacho y necesito decirle una cosa, Adios Potter que tenga estos 2 meses unos felices dias. Potter dijo con la cara llena de rabia y asco: Mejor que se large, asi descansare de usted estos 2 meses, no lo voy a buscar, mejor guardase sus esperanzas y sueños, que esto de ir a su despacho a buscarlo, no le voy a dar credito, hasta luego, dejeme solo por favor y que tenga felices misiones con Voldemort **[Por supuesto que sí]**. Potter bajo la vista y se volvio a concentrar en su libro de Quittbich. Snape se puso muy triste por el trato que le dio Potter, le quito la mano del hombro, se volteo y se fue y se perdio de vista.

Fin de la transmicion.


	14. Capítulo 14: Son todos tontos

**Relato 14.**

Severus Snape salva a Harry Potter y Ron Weasley

Resumen: Entren y Leenlo **[Esta muchacha tiene dos extremos: o no te cuenta nada o te lo cuenta todo]**

Esto va hacer: Drama, muerte de un personaje y Salvacion **[Y aquí es donde nos lo ha contado todo]**.

El secuestro: Capitulo 1:

**[Os propongo un juego: vamos a contar cuántas veces escribe Perla "Potter y Weasley" en este relato]**

En el cementerio Ryddle, en la casita del sementerio **[De verdad, ¿por qué tratas el tema de que haya una casa en un cementerio como si fuese una casa de campo? Es que no lo entiendo]**, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle mas conocido por: Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort es: Cabello gris corto como un verdadero hombre **[Recuerda, si llevas el pelo largo o lo tienes de cualquier otro color, no eres un hombre de verdad]**, ojos rojos, arrugado y blanco y palido que oxila la vejez. Voldemort tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer azules, Tunicas azules y botas azules. Voldemort quiere secuestrar a 2 estudiantes en Howgarts a: Harry James Potter Evans mas conocido por: Harry Potter. Ron Bilius Weasley Motogmery mas conocido por: Ron Weasley **[¿Soy yo o la estructura que usa esta mujer se parece más a una obra de teatro que a una novela? Espera... Si ella escribió **_**El Legado Maldito**_**, todo tendría sentido]**. Voldemort cojio su varita y dijo con voz satanica y diabolica: Estoy listo para el secuestro de Potter y Weasley **[1]**. Voldemort se desaparecio con un solo puf. Cuando Voldemort aparecio en Howgarts de Magia y Hechiceria **[1. ¿Cuándo se apareció qué? ¡Termina las frases, maldita sea! 2. Me duele la boca de decirte que no te puedes aparecer en Hogwarts]**. Voldemort busco a Potter y Weasley **[2]** y los vio que salian del desayuno. Potter y Weasley **[3] **desayunaron: Sandwish de pollo, huevos revueltos, chocolate, arepitas y jugo de calabaza. Voldemort desayuno: Tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada y Café **[Me gustan estos momentos en que se para a describir algo que ni nos va ni nos viene]**. Voldemort apunto su varita hacia Potter y Weasley **[4]** y dijo en voz alta, fuerte y potencial: !ACCIO POTTER Y WEASLEY **[1. Que ese conjuro no funciona así, coño. 2. 5]**!. Potter tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer rojos, camisilla blanca, camisa cafe, pantalon cafe, medias rojas y zapatos amarillos. Weasley tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer azules, camisa roja, saco de algodon de los Weasley de color: Rojo oscuro, pantaloneta gris, zandalias masculinas: Gris y se peino **[El día que alguno de estos personajes se combine la ropa, monto un desfile]**. Potter y Weasley **[6]** sintieron que un iman los atraia y se dejaron atraer **[Ah, ¿que nos secuestran? Bueno, así no vamos a clase]**. Cuando estuvieron en manos de Voldemort, Voldemort se desaparecio con Potter y Weasley **[1. ¿Para qué quiere a Ron exactamente? Porque entiendo que se lleve a Harry y no lo mate porque el pobre tiene ese retraso, pero no entiendo lo de Ron. 2. 7]**. Mientras tanto aparecieron en el cementerio Ryddle. Voldemort los voto al suelo al lado de la estatua de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, el difunto y muerto del padre de Voldemort. Voldemort les lanzo una maldicion y la estatua los agarro a Potter y Weasley **[8]** y los dejo inmobilizados. Potter y Weasley **[9]** luchaban con todas sus fuerzas por librarse de las garras de la estatua, pero todo fue nulo. Entonces Voldemort se rio maleficamente y sus ojos rojos brillaron de forma diabolica. Potter grito con furia y rabia y dijo: VOLDEMORT QUE QUIERES DE NOSOTROS, QUE QUIERES DE MI Y RON, NOSOTROS NO TE HEMOS HECHO NADA **[¿Tú crees?]**, ERES UN ESTUPIDO Y MALDITO SLYTHERIN, VOLDEMORT HABLA YA PORQUE NO ME AGUANTO EL AGARRE DE ESTA ESTATUA **[Bueno, por lo menos respeta de la historia original que Harry tiene un poco de retraso]**. Weasley grito con malgenio y ira: SI VOLDEMORT, HARRY TIENE RAZON, ESTUPIDO Y MALDITO SLYTHERIN, QUE PRETENDES DE NOSOTROS, NOS SECUESTRASTE Y QUE HAREMOS AQUI, HABLA YA, O TE ARREPENTIRAS TODA LA VIDA VOLDEMORT, LO QUIERO SABER YA. Voldemort dijo apuntandolos con la varita y dijo de forma desquiciada: Ustedes muchachos no me hablen asi, porque las pagara a muerte, pero no hablemos de eso, les voy a contar porque los secuestre: miren Potter y Weasley **[10]**, ustedes son mis victimas y aqui estaran y dormiran aqui mismo, pero con el agarre de mi padre, por supuesto, ustedes no volveran nunca mas a Howgarts, ni a ver a esos estupidos y malditos, ni a Dublemore, aqui los tratare muy duro, muy mal, los hare sufrir y les dare la comida y ropa que yo quiera, ustedes y yo lucharemos muy duro con nuestras varitas **[¿Les vas a dejar las varitas en serio?]** y cuando se agoten dormiran cuando quieran, no podran hacer lo que quieran **[Decídete]**, yo los mandare a que hagan oficios que yo mas petezco. Potter grito y rugio: NI EN TUS MEJORES SUEÑOS VOLDEMORT, SI VAMOS A VOLVER A HOWGARTS Y SI VOY A VER A MIS AMIGOS Y A DUBLEMORE, YO NO ME QUEDARE CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS, ME ENFRENTARE COMO NUNCA LO HE HECHO. Weasley grito fuera de si: SI VOLDEMORT **[Ron jamás fue capaz de pronunciar su nombre]**, ERES UN SER REPUGNANTE Y MALDITO ESTOY HARTO DE QUE PERSIGAS A MI AMIGO Y SI VOLVEREMOS A HOWGARTS, ESTOY HARTO DE TUS MANIAS MALDITAS VOLDEMORT, ESTOY CANSADO Y AGOTADO DE TUS MANIAS. Voldemort los miro con rabia sus ojos rojos se tornaron de membrecia diabolica **[¿Qué?]**. Voldemort dijo sin hacerles caso a lo que dijo: Volvere mas tarde para darles comida y despues de eso nos enfrentaremos, no se apuren, hasta luego niños. Voldemort se rio con malicia y se fue a sus aposentos y se perdio de vista. Potter miro con triztesa a Weasley y dijo con ganas de llorar: Ron, nos tienen aqui amarrados con esta porqueria de estatua, y ese imbecil y loco psicopata de Voldemort, ahora que hacemos, tenemos que ser fuertes y enfrentarnos a ese canalla, espero que algun profesor de Howgarts nos encuentre y nos salve porque quiero volver a Howgarts. Weasley dijo con triztesa: Si Harry, tienes razon, ahi que tener esperanzas que todo se solucionara. Al medio dia, Voldemort vino con el almuerzo para Potter y Weasley **[11]**, se los puso en el piso, los solto de la estatua con el contrahechizo y cayeron al piso Potter y Weasley **[12]**. Voldemort espero a que Potter y Weasley **[13]** comieran y dijo: Coman rapido que cuando acaben de comer Potter y Weasley **[14]**, nos enfrentaremos, quiero la batalla ahora mismo **[Conste que esto se lo dice DESPUÉS de que hayan comido. El pobre no es muy listo]**. Potter y Weasley **[15]** los miro con ira, bajaron la mirada y empezaron a comer **[¿Otra vez?]**. El almuerzo fue: Carne asada, arros blanco, frijoles, garbanzos, ensalada de tomates y pepinos, sopa de frijoles y jugo de calabaza **[1. Todo eso preparado con mucho amor por Voldemort. 2. Yo también quiero que este señor me secuestre, porque menudo festín]**. Ambos comieron con hambre y apetito. Cuando acabaron de comer empujaron la bandeja al lado y rompieron los trastos y vasos. Potter y Weasley **[16] **se limpiaron la mano de comida que le quedaron en la cara **[¿Comen como cerdos o qué les pasa?]** y ya estan listos para la batalla. Voldemort camino y se volteo, saco su varita, Potter y Weasley **[17]** se levantaron y comenzo la batalla, fue toda la tarde hasta la entrada de la noche. Potter y Weasley **[18]** luchaban con Voldemort admirablemente. Sin embargo, Potter y Weasley **[19]** quedaron agotados y se sentaron. Voldemort les aparecio a Potter y Weasley **[20]** la comida y se fue Voldemort a comer y dormir, esta muy cansado y agotado **[No los ha vuelto a atar y conservan sus varitas. Si no escapan ahora mismo usando magia es que son más tontos de lo que parecen]**. Potter y Weasley **[21]** comieron: Hamburgeza, papas y gaseosa cuatro. Cuando acabaron de comer, dejaron los platos a un lado, se acostaron y durmieron profundamente. Pasaron los 6 meses **[Sí que son tontos, sí]**, en Howgarts todos se preocupaban hasta Severus Grigart Snape Prince o el principe Mestizo mas conocido por: Severus Snape **[¿Hasta que Snape qué? ¡Termina las putas frases o me cargo a tu familia!]**. Snape tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer amarillos, Tunicas negras y Botas negras. Snape ideo un plan para salvarle la vida a Potter y Weasley **[22]** y fue por 2 semanas el plan **[1. Si puede hacer un plan es que sabe dónde están, así que Dumbledore se habría plantado allí en dos minutos y Voldemort habría huido como una nenaza. 2. ¿En serio necesita dos semanas para planear aparecerse en el cementerio de marras, desatarlos y llevárselos? Porque no necesito seguir leyendo para saber que eso es lo que va a pasar]**.

Potter y Weasley **[23]** lloran de triztesa y reciben una bofetada y cachetada de Voldemort **[JA JA JA JA]**: Capitulo 2:

Potter y Weasley **[24]**, en el sementerio Ryddle, estaban tan agotados de la pelea que lo unico que hacian era llorar y recibian siempre una bofetada y cachetada de Voldemort, sus mejillas estan rojas de tanta agresividad, que nadie lo sabia, solo Voldemort. Voldemort tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer fuscia, tunicas fuscia y botas fuscia **[Típico de Voldemort]**. Potter tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer rojos, tunicas rojos y botas rojos. Weasley tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer amarillo, camisilla gris, pantalon gris, medias gris, zapatos gris y se peino **[Está secuestrado y le están torturando, pero se molesta en peinarse]**. Potter y Weasley **[25]** quieren volver a Howgarts y cada dia es lo peor, cuando volvian para Howgarts, Voldemort les daba muchas patadas a ellos, y ellos lloraban y se quejaban mucho **[No he entendido del todo esta frase]**. Ese dia Potter y Weasley **[26]** y Voldemort se enfretaban y la batalla es muy infernal, el dia es lluvioso, nublado y tronaba. Potter, Weasley y Voldemort desayunaron: Jugo de mora, cereales de chococrispis y pan. De almuerzo fue: Lazaña y jugo de mora. De comida fue: Tamales, Chocolate y 2 arepas grandes con atun **[Gracias por contarme qué comen y cómo se visten, es de vital importancia para la trama]**.

Severus Snape salva a Harry Potter y Ron Weasley: Capitulo 3, ultimo y verdadero:

2 semanas despues, Snape acabo de idear el plan y dijo: Este plan no me fallara, salvare a Potter y Weasley **[27]** de las garras de Voldemort, Voldemort morira hoy mismo en mis manos, yo Snape sabre como hare para acabar de Voldemort **[Espera, ¿su plan es matar a Voldemort y suplantarlo?]**, JAJAJAJAJAJA, esto va hacer una venganza magnifica. Snape tiene las mismas tunicas negras **[Los dos secuestrados se han cambiado de ropa a diario, pero este lleva dos semanas con la misma túnica]**. Snape se fue corriendo hacia el cementerio Ryddle. 2 horas despues Snape llego al cementerio Ryddle **[1. ¿En serio el cementerio estaba TAN cerca? ¿Y nadie ha tomado cartas en el asunto antes? 2. Quiero resaltar que Sanpe ha ido hasta allí CORRIENDO. Ni escoba, ni aparición, ni hostias]**, entro y paro y sus ojos no lo podian creer, vio a Potter y Weasley **[28]** llenos de sangre, golpeados, con el ojo morotado, llorando, sufriendo y gimiendo del dolor. Potter tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer negros, camisa negra, saco de color: Negro, pantaloneta negra y Zandalias masculinas: Negras. Weasley tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer purpura, camisa lila, licra morada, zandalias masculinas: morado y se peino. Ambos miraron con terror y triztesa a Snape, las manos de Potter y Weasley **[29]** le cojieron la mano de Snape y temblaron de miedo **[Si es que no los tiene ni atados... Los pobres no dan para más]**. Snape sintio todo el sufrimiento de Potter y Weasley **[30]**, una ternura y cariño le nacio. Potter dijo con miedo: Por favor Snape, ayudanos a salir de este infierno, queremos volver a Howgarts, y si lo haces Ron y yo te lo recompasemos como sea **[Madre mía, menudo ofrecimiento. Que, por cierto, me gusta que habla por Ron sin consultárselo]**, porque tenemos un sentimientos muy bueno y siempre ayudamos a los que nos ayuda. Weasley respondio con sufrimiento: Si Snape, ayudanos, Harry tiene razon, eres el unico que nos podria ayudar, queremos volver a ver a todos de Howgarts, por favor por una vez en tu vida **[Pues el resto de Hogwarts y vuestras familias tantas ganas de veros no tendrán, que lleváis medio año secuestrados y ni un dedo han movido]**. Snape le salieron muchas lagrimas y lloro con ellos. 2 horas despues Snape dejo de llorar **[Nuestro salvador, damas y caballeros]** y cojio las manos de Potter y Weasley **[31]** y los solto con suavidad y se los puso en el suelo y respondio: Voy a matar a Voldemort, por lo que lo volvieron Potter y Weasley **[32]**, ustedes merecen todo, y ustedes gracias por lo que van hacer la recompenza **[Este está pensando en lo que está pensando]**, no se preocupen hare lo que ustedes desean. Snape se levanto y empezo a buscar a Voldemort adentro de los aposentos, cuando lo encontro lo vio viendo Tv en las habitaciones de Voldemort y estaba tranquilo y con las manos con morados y con la cara agotada. Voldemort tiene de ropa puesta: Tunicas negras. Snape apunto con su varita a la Tv y dijo con voz alta, fuerte y firme: !DESTRUDIO!. La Tv se destruyo y las vidrios cayeron directos a las paredes y salpico electricidad por todos lados **[1. La electricidad no salpica. 2. Podría haberle atacado por sopresa, pero el pobre es idiota]**. Voldemort miro a Snape y se enfurecio sus ojos le salieron llamas de fuego y rugio **[¿Qué?]**, se paro y apunto a Snape y dijo: Severus, eres un estupido y cobarde o que, estas bien grandecito para que te enfrentes conmigo, pero ahora lo veras: !Incendio!. Snape vio que la habitacion se incendia de fuego **[Espera, que el otro genio acaba de incendiar su propia casa]**. Snape apunto al fuego y dijo con voz alta y fuerte: !AGUAMENTI!. De la varita de Snape salio un chorro de agua y apago las llamas de fuego **[¿Por qué? ¿A ti qué más te da que se le queme la casa?]**. Snape apunto a Voldemort. Voldemort grito de furia y dijo: A mi nadie me gana lo sabes Severus, maldito y hijueputa Slytherin **[¡Tú también eres de Slytherin!]**, veras que con fuego estara con fuego: !EXPELLIARMUS **[¿Qué dice? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Ha respirado demasiado humo?]**!. De la varita de Voldemort salio un rayo azul, Snape la esquivo y se salvo de ser enviado de para atras. Snape al fin dijo sin mas preambulos: !AVADA KEDVARA!. De la varita de Snape salio un rayo grande verde y apunto a Voldemort, Voldemort se desvanecio y cayo al suelo muerto con los ojos abiertos y la boca cerrada. Al fin Voldemort muerto y sin compiedad, al fin murio el tenebroso y el sin corazon Lord Voldemort. Snape salio de sus aposentos y se fue a salvar a Potter y Weasley **[33]**, los alzo a ambos y se los llevo a Howgarts **[Pues sí que está fuerte]**. 2 horas despues cuando llego a Howgarts, Snape los llevo a la enfermeria **[Él sí que debería visitar la enfermería: se ha pasado corriendo otras dos horas cargado con dos adolescentes]** y Madamme Pomfrey curo las heridas de Potter y Weasley **[34]** y estuvieron alli por 1 semana **[Y cuando salieron, le dieron las gracias a Snape ofreciéndole una amplia variedad de favores sexuales]**.

Fin de la transmicion.

**[Recuento final de "Potter y Weasley": 34]**


	15. Capítulo 15: POR AHÍ NO

**Relato 15.**

Amantes por 1 mes

Resumen: Se trata sobre 2 historias de Harry Potter y el señor de los anillos, la 1 historia se trata sobre: Severus Snape y James Potter, que ambos se enamoran y se vuelven amantes, se quieren, se aman y se adoran mucho, hacen sexo en las mazamorras de Howgarts, cuando Horace Sluhgorn, vivia en las mazamorras de Howgarts y dictaba clases de Howgarts era profesor de Pociones. Sin embargo Snape y Potter empiezan a tener sexo en las mazamorras de Howgarts cuando todos dormian y nunca nadie lo sabe, todo fue a escondidas, en el gran comedor cuando se ven con amor, ternura y deseo, mientras tanto en las clases ambos sin ser vistos por los profesores de Howgarts pero meten las manos hasta encontrar los penes del otro y se masejean, se masturban y entonces en el recreo ellos a escondidas van y se masturban y despues charlan un rato sobre sus cosas, al mes tras ser de amantes por 1 mes, ellos mismos deciden terminarse y se ponen tristes y se van y llorando y con lagrimas brotandole los ojos saben que no estan hechos el uno para el otro, y desde ese momento recordaran cuando eran amantes por 1 mes, y siguen siendo enemigos, se siguen odiandose, detestandose, tienen asco, repulsion, ira, rabia, malgenio terrible, enemigos mortales y odio con todo su corazon, hay varias escenas **[¿Te queda algo que escribir que todavía no nos hayas contado?]**. La 2 historia en el Señor de los anillos, se trata sobre Sam y Frodo que van a la cima del everest a buscar un anillo perdido que se le perdio a Grandalf **[Creo que no ha entendido la trama]**, un anillo de perlas preciosas, un anillo de oro y puntos magnificos de constelacion que se ven las estrellas de neuron **[¿Qué es "neurón"? ¿Quería decir "plutón"? ¿"Orión", tal vez?]** y dice: "Este eraldo pertenece a Grandalf". En la aventura para buscar el anillo, Sam y Frodo llevan 1 año buscandola, entre eso: Se enamoran, se vuelven amantes, se quieren, se aman y se adoran mucho, entonces tienen sexo, se masturban y se cuentan sus cosas, duran 1 mes, 1 mes despues tras ser de amantes 1 mes, se deciden terminar de ser amantes, porque saben que la amistad es mas importante que el amor, pero ellos se ponen triste pero se alegran cuando eran amantes, hacian sexo y se masturbaban **[Hoy se ha dado cuenta de que la gente se puede masturbar y ya no tiene otra cosa en la cabeza]**.

Esto va hacer: Accion, Aventura, Romance, Sexo, Masturbacion y contando sus cosas **[Ay, mira, yo ya…]**.

Capitulo 1 en Harry Potter:

Un dia lluvioso, torrencial, relampeaba y amenazaba con tormenta aunque ya hay tormenta **[Entonces no está amenazando, está cumpliendo. A todo esto, a Perla le encantan los días con mal tiempo]**, es un dia martes y son las 1:00 pm de la tarde, Lucius Frodo Malfoy Monroe mas conocido por: Lucius Malfoy. Lucius es guapo y atractivo, su melena amarilla atrae chavas y mas de eso a Narcisa Black Vitaje mas conocida por: Narcisa Malfoy **[¿Por qué la conocen como "Naracisa Malfoy" antes de casarse con Lucius?]**. Y tambien atrae a Snape **[Fuera de bromas, yo siempre he pensando que a Snape le gustaba un poco Lucius]**. Severus Grigart Snape Prince o el Principe Mestizo mas conocido por: Severus Snape. Snape es guapo y atractivo **[¿Tú crees?]** y su melena negra atraia solamente a Lucius. Snape tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer amarilla, tunicas negras y botas negras. Snape camino y paso por James Potter **[¿Le pasó por encima?]**. Potter, Sirius Ludwing Black Vitaje mas conocido por: Sirius Black, Remus J. y Peter Petiegrew mas conocido por: Colagusano, todos van en el 5 año de Gryffindor. Snape y Potter van el 5 año de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Potter tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer rojos, camisa azul con bordes rojos y linea rojo, pantaloneta azul con borde rojo y linea rojo, zandalias azules y gafas nuevas de color: gris con negro. Los lentes son magnificos y los compro hacia 9 horas con sus amigos **[Espera un momento. Si nos ha dicho que esto está pasando a la 1 de la tarde y esas gafas se las ha comprado hace 9 horas… ¿eso quiere decir que las compró a las 4 de la mañana?]**. Potter vio a Snape y quizo aprovecharse del momento, saco su varita magica y sus amigos sacaron su varita magica al ver los dedos haciendo click de Potter **[¿Qué?]**. Potter y sus amigos le apuntaron a Snape. !Pobre Snape ni sabe lo que le espera de ese Potter!. Entonces Potter dijo con sorna: Oye Snivellus. Snape se volteo con naturalidad y dijo con enfado y odio cuando lo miro: Que quieres Potter, habla de una vez por todas. Potter se enamoro, amo, quizo y adoro y tuvo deseos de masturbarlo **[Estás muy pesada hoy, ¿eh?]**. Potter aguanto las ganas aunque quiere se lo aguanto: Snivellus, eres un estupido, maldito, pendejo y estupido Slytherin, te crees el dueño de Howgarts, pero estas equivocado, la infedilidad se paga **[¿Qué?]**, yo soy el dueño de Howgarts, mando a Gryffindor y Slytherin **[Él manda en una Casa a la que no pertenece, por lo que se ve]**.-Snape se quedo mudo y quedo sorprendido y con la boca abierta por lo que le esta diciendo Potter, sintio un cosquilleo en el estomago, se enamoro, amo, quizo y adoro mucho y tiene deseos de todo, hasta de sexo y masturbarlo **[Oh, qué sorpresa]**, y no lo pudo resistir, quiere besar, abrazar y acariciar a Potter, Snape se iba acercando a Potter mirandolo con amor, ternura, cariño y deseos **[Yo veo a un tío acercándoseme así y me daría un poco de miedo]**, Potter prosiguio-Sabias Snivellus que cuando te acercas es para que te arrodillas ante mi y seas mi esclavo **[Sí, sí, creo que eso es lo que quiere hacer exactamente]** y yo tu jefe y que soy el poseedor de todo, ¿verdad amigos?- Black, Lupin y Colagusano asintieron con la cabeza de lo que decia Potter-entonces Snivellus yo mando sobre tus dominios y sobre ti a cada paso a mi. Snape dijo aun acercandose y con amor y nombro el nombre de pila de Potter: Tienes razon James, yo soy tu esclavo y tu eres mi jefe, quiero que me mandes sobre mis dominios y hare lo que me pides y se me pides que me desnude y vote mi ropa al suelo lo hare y si me pides que te lleve un paseo por el callejon Diagon, lo hare, porque me gusta ser dueño de ti **[1. Sabía que a Snape le iba ese rollo. 2. Me parece que no termina de entender qué es ser un esclavo. 3. Si yo me estuviese metiendo con un tío y me contestase esto, escaparía corriendo cual comadreja]**. Potter quedo sorprendido y con la boca abierta, jamas penso que Snape hablaba asi. Potter dijo con voz alta y clara y sus amigos repitieron lo mismo: !TARANTELLA!. Snape sintio que bailaba y se dejo llevar por el hechizo del baile y mientras que bailaba por todos lados en el mismo circulo. Potter y sus amigos se burlaban y se reian con una carcajada sonora: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja Snivellus el bailarin de Gryffindor **[Slytherin] **mas tonto y bruto del mundo. media hora despues a las 1:30 de la tarde, Snape acabo de bailar, Snape siguio avanzando hacia Potter **[Tiene su objetivo muy claro]**. Potter y sus amigos dijeron en voz alta y fuerte: !TRAQUIA INMENDOR!. En ese momento Snape sintio que no tiene huesos en sus pies y se cayo al suelo y sus pies quedaron inertes y de goma. Snape le salieron lagrimas y empezo a llorar como nunca lo habia hecho desde los 6 años que no habia llorado. Potter saco una vaso de crece huesos y se lo voto a Snape que le hizo que se estrellara sobre su cabeza y cayo al suelo **[Me parece que esta clase de broma podría acarrear la expulsión]**. Snape cayo incociente al suelo y sus lagrimas resbalaban aun. Potter dijo guardando la varita en su bolsillo y sus amigos lo imitaban guardando las varitas en los bolsillos: Sirius, Remus y Peter veran que Severus, es un tonto y bruto, sus pies son inertes y esta incociente, veran que Snape es mi esclavo y yo su jefe, cuando se despierte, le voy a decir que se desnude, se quite la ropa, la vote al piso y que haga 100 frecciones, que yo cuente, esto va a ser padrisimo y me va a gustar y a ustedes por supuesto. Remus dijo con alegria: Hazlo James, veran que con ti, no se meten, me gustaria ver a Severus desnudo y haciendo 100 fricciones **[No sabía que Lupin eran TAN gay]**, eso sera encantador, a nosotros nos gustara, es maravilloso, me gustaria ver a Severus ser tu esclavo y obedeciendote. Black dijo con alegria: Si James, eso sera impresionante ver a Severus haciendo semejante cosa, me voy a reir hasta parar, me encantara ver esa delicia, Severus haciendote caso es maravilloso. Colagusano dijo con sorna: Eso suena fantastico James, eso suena maravilloso, Severus es un zopenco y me gustaria burlame de esta maravilla de ti, me gusta tus palabras son de damicela hambrienta, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, que vacano **[¿Qué dices? ¡NO TE ENTIENDO!]**. Ambos **[Son 4 personas]** volvieron a reir con felicidad y burla. A las 2:00 pm de la tarde, Snape abrio los ojos y se paro trabajosamente pero supo que sus pies estan inertes. Snape cojio el crece huesos, abrio la tapa y se bebio todo el crece huesos, le parecio repugnante pero queria que sus huesos crecieran ya para poder pararse. Cuando se lo acabo de tomar, voto la botella a un lado y se lo paso. A las 7:00 pm de la noche, Snape sintio que le crecia los huesos y espero **[Harry también perdió los huesos de una extremidad y tuvo que pasarse la noche en la enfermería para que le creciesen de nuevo. No es tan fácil que vuelvan a a salir]**, cuando acabo de esperar, y sintio que sus pies estan rigidos, se paro y se sintio perfecto. Snape camino sin mas preambulos al gran comedor, supo que Potter esta en el gran comedor y se controlo un poco. Cuando entro vio a todos comiendo la deliciosa cena de la noche, Snape vio a los profesores incluido a Albus Dublemore comiendo silenciosamente, Snape vio a las demas casas: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, Snape vio a Potter entre los de Gryffindor hablando con sus amigos y comiendo, Snape sintio que su corazon latia con rapidez y su amor crecia de verdad por Potter **[Confirmamos que le gusta que lo humillen]**. Snape fue directamente a la mesa de Slytherin y se sento al lado de Lucius. Lucius vio a Snape y dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y Snape gimio de placer y vio con amor a Lucius y dijo: Que quieres mi amor, por favor dilo, que me estremeces con tu mirada **[JA JA JA JA]**. Lucius ronroeo y mientras le respiraba y le mordisqueaba el angulo en la oreja dijo: Si Sev, quiero que esta noche tengamos los dos sexo y sin mas preambulos, no quiero que te escapes de mi y de mi ser felino Slytherin **[1. ¿Qué? 2. ¿Esto lo estáis haciendo delante de todo el mundo?]**. Snape sintio que el alma se le caia a los pies y dijo atrayendose mas a Lucius: Si Lucius, despues de la comida tendremos sexo, estoy de acuerdo contigo quiero tener sexo con mi amor que eres tu **[Y entonces, ¿por qué se te cae el alma a los pies?]**. Snape y Lucius son amantes desde que se conocieron en el año de 1964 en el tren **[1. ¿Me estás diciendo que dos chavales de 11 años se conocieron en su primer día de colegio y empezaron a follar? 2. Además, Lucius es unos años mayor que Snape, lo cual hace que todo sea más preocupante todavía. 3. Teniendo en cuenta que Snape nació en 1960, ¿fue a Hogwarts con 4 años?]**. Snape se sentia feliz aunque pensaba en Lucius tambien penso en Potter. Lucius dejo de mordisquearle la oreja y se alejo de Snape y bajo la cabeza y siguio comiendo **[Claro, no vayan a sospechar que estáis liados]**. Snape bajo la cabeza y empezo a comer. De desayuno fue: Lazgaña, papas asadas, carne asada y jugo de calabaza. De almuerzo fue: Carne asada, papas fritas, garbanzos, ensalada semirrusa **[¿Qué es la ensalada semirrusa?]** y jugo de calabaza. De almuerzo fue: sandwish de pollo y chocolate. y de comida fue lo mismo del desayuno **[Para no pensar demasiado]**. A las 7:30 pm de la noche acabaron de comer, Profesores y alumnos se pararon y se fueron a sus respectivas casas y despachos. Snape y Lucius estuvieron cojidos de las manos y fueron rapidamente a la sala de Slytherin. Cuando llegaron, se fueron a la habitacion de Lucius, cuando llegaron , cerraron la puerta con candado **[Teniendo en cuenta que son habitaciones compartidas, Lucius acaba de dejar en la calle a 4 chavales mínimo]**. Lucius se acerco a Snape y lo beso salvajemente, apasionadamente y ferozmente, ambos se empezaron a besar en la boca y cerraron los ojos, mientras que se despojaban de sus ropas la votaron al piso y quedaron desnudos, mientras retrocedian, destendieron la cama y se acostaron, Lucius bajo, le lamia las tetillas de Snape, se las mordisqueo hasta sacar un gemido de placer de Snape **[¿Por qué estoy lenyendo esto? ¿Por qué?]**, despues de eso, bajo hasta lamerle, mordisquearle, besarle y acariciarle el pene de Snape, saco otro gemido de placer de Snape, luego, Lucius se lamio sus 5 dedos de la mano izquierda y se la metio por dentro del hueco del pene **[¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ATROCIDAD ES ESTA?]** cuando los dedos estuvieron limpios de Lucius, empezo a penetrarle a Snape la entrada, Snape sintio el dolor arderle por la entrada y gemia de dolor **[¿Acabo de leer cómo un tío le mete el pene a otro dentro de su propio pene?]**, despues Lucius lo saco y subio hasta los labios de Snape y los beso con pasion y Snape le devolvio el beso. A las 10:00 pm de la noche, tras 3 horas de sexo, acabaron de hacer sexo, se acostaron, se taparon con las sabanas, cobijas, se abrazaron, subieron un pie encima del otro y durmieron profundamente.

Capitulo 2: En Harry Potter:

Pasaron 1 semana despues y Snape con sus tunicas negras decidio hablar claramente con Potter. Una noche templado con un aire fresco y maravilloso, Snape vio a Potter irse para la sala de Gryffindor. Potter tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer negros, camisilla blanca, camisa gris, se abotono los 3 botones, jinks azul oscuro, medias azules oscuras y zapatos gris. La varita de Potter la tiene guardada en su bolsillo. Potter pestañeo y respiro con normalidad **[Pues menos mal]**. Snape dijo que solo Potter escucho: Oyeme James, mirame ahora mismo, que quiero hablar contigo. Potter lo miro dolido porque supo que Snape hizo sexo con Lucius **[Claro, los compañeros de cuarto de Lucius se han quejado por toda la escuela]**. Potter se volteo y dijo que solo Snape lo escucho: Que quieres Severus, ya me restregaste en la cara que te acuestas con Lucius, lo escuche de Sirius, el mismo me lo conto, que vas hacer acaso, me lo vas a restregar mas, no quiero saber nada de ti, me di cuenta que eres un estupido, maldito, Pendejo y estupido Slytherin, estoy harto de ti Snivellus, esta vez no quiero que te me acerques, no me gusta que me restriegen las cosas en la cara, maldita sabandija **[1. Hablas como si hubieseis tenido una relación y te hubiese puesto los cuernos. 2. Me hace mucha gracia que Snape le venga todo seductor cuando lo último que supo de James es que le humillaba y pegaba públicamente]**. Snape saco su varita y dijo en voz que solo escucho Potter: !ACCIO JAMES!. Potter sintio que lo atraian y se dejo atraer hasta que estuvo al frente de Snape, Snape guardo su varita magica en su bolsillo de la tunica negra. Mientras tanto, Potter lo miraba con amor, ternura y cariño, se sintio feliz. Potter dijo con deseo: Que quieres Severus. Snape dijo: Quziera saber si me amas, me quieres, me adoras mucho y estas enamorado de mi y si ¿Aceptas ser mi amante?, todo sera escondido y nadie lo sabra sera un secreto, quiero ser tu amante por un tiempo, nada mas. Potter lo penso un momento y al fin dijo meditando: Si te amo, si te quiero y si te adoro mucho y si estoy enamorado de ti, claro que si quiero ser tu amante **[Me gusta que su concepción del amor es "follemos un poco"]**. Snape dijo: Perfecto ya somos amantes y yo tambien te amo, te quiero y te adoro mucho. Snape y Potter se volvieron amantes. Snape y Potter fueron a las mazamorras de Howgarts donde vivia en ese tiempo: Horace Slughorn y en ese tiempo dictaba clase y era profesor de Pociones. Sin embargo Snape y Potter se cojieron de las manos, cuando llegaron a las mazamorras se soltaron de las manos **[¿No deberían haberse cogido de las manos solo cuando estuviesen en las mazmorras? Porque están teniendo una aventura]**. Snape y Potter se besaron en la boca, se empezaron a desnudar y votaron las ropas al suelo, cuando quedaron desnudos, se acostaron al suelo, Snape bajo y le lamio las tetillas y se las mordisqueo a Potter, hasta que le saco un quejido a Potter, bajo y mordisqueo el pene, lo beso, lo acaricio y lo lamio y saco otro gemido a Potter. Despues Snape lamio sus 5 dedos **[No, otra vez no]** y le metio en el hueco del pene los 5 dedos y los saco y los dedos de Snape quedaron limpios **[Ay, tu puta madre]**, entonces le empezo a penetrar a Potter, Potter sintio dolor y gemia de dolor. Despues Snape saco su pene y empezo a subir hasta los labios de Potter y los beso con dulzura y Potter le devolvio el beso con dulzura. A las 3:00 am de la mañana tras: 3 horas de hacer sexo. Snape y Potter se pararon, se vistieron con sus ropas respectivas y se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas salas de Slytherin y Griffindor a dormir que tienen mucho sueño.

**[Tengo unas cuantas preguntas:**

**1\. ¿Dónde se supone que tuvieron sexo? ¿En mitad de las mazmorras? Porque cualquiera habría buscado un lugar discreto para follar (y más siendo una infidelidad).**

**2\. ¿Os habéis fijado en que ha copiado descaradamente la escena de sexo entre Lucius y Snape? Es que es exactamente igual, aunque Snape aquí es el activo.**

**3\. ¿Qué clase de pornografía verá esta mujer? ¿O esto es solo producto de su imaginación calenturienta y desinformada?**

**4\. Estoy pensando que, aunque ha estado muy pesada con la masturbación, en realidad no la ha usado para nada. ¿Será que piensa que eso de meter cinco dedos dentro de la uretra de alguien es masturbar?**

**5\. Espera, si ella cree que eso es masturbarse… OH, DIOS MÍO, NO NECESITABA IMAGINARME ESO]**

Capitulo 3, ultimo y verdadero en Harry Potter:

Todos los dias Snape y Potter hacian sexo, en las clases se masturbaban, se masejeaban y se buscaban sus penes sin ser vistos de los profesores **[¿Qué necesitad hay de hacer eso en clase o en un lugar público?]**. En los recreos a solas ellos se masturbaban y despues de eso hablaban de sus cosas **[Lo normal]**. 3 semanas despues, faltaba 1 semana para que se cumpliera 1 mes de ser amantes y terminar con ser amantes **[¿Se habían puesto un límite de tiempo? ¿Por qué?]**. Potter tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer amarillos, camisa celeste, licra celeste y zandalias masculinas de color: Amarillo. Snape con sus mismas tunicas negras. Snape y Potter estan el bosque prohibido descansando y sintiendo su respiracion agitada despues de la masturbacion. Cuando se tranquilizaron, Snape vio con amor a Potter y Potter le devolvio la mirada de amor. Snape empezo a contar algo que queria salir a la luz: Mira James, quiero decirte una cosa y es: Desde hace muchos años e pensado que mis padres: Grigart y Bilis **[¿Quiénes?]**, realmente se quieren, se aman y se adoran y estan locamente, profundamente, verdaderamente y puramente enamorados para siempre, su matrimonio es verdadero y eterno **[Sí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su padre pegaba a su madre]**, y yo nunca recibi amor de mis padres y jamas lo e recibido, sin embargo, quize librarme de ellos y me mandaron aqui, en el tren de Howgarts de 1964, conoci a Lucius-Snape sonrio de solo pensar en Lucius, y una ternura le salio a la luz que Potter lo noto, al saber que Snape es amante de Lucius **[Eso él ya lo sabía]**, sintio celos y se puso triste que Snape no lo noto para nada, Snape esta concentrado con sus cosas y solo contaba-despues de eso Lucius se presento y yo tambien, nos volvimos los mejores, verdaderos y excelentes amigos, obvio somos amantes, hicimos sexo en mi primera apariencia en un bagon que estabamos los dos y obviamente hacemos sexo bueno todo lo que queramos en los dias que queramos, cuando yo lloro, Lucius siempre me consuela y abraza, es magnifico en solo pensar en el, es un hombre muy ideal aunque nos amamos, nos queremos y nos adoramos, nacimos el uno para el otro y estamos enamorados **[Y por eso le estoy poniendo los cuernos contigo]**, siempre e pensado que Lucius nunca a conocido a mis padres y mejor que no, aqui en Howgarts es mi hogar y dentro de 2 años ya saldre de Howgarts y tendre que trabajar y elijire ser: Mortifago para trabajar con Lord Voldemort **[Que ser mortífago no es un trabajo]**, Lucius tambien sera Mortifago y trabajara para Lord Voldemort, mis sueños se han cumplido y entonces me falta ser solo mortifago y profesor de Pociones y vivir en las mazamorras, ser espia para Dublemore y sacarle informacion y Datos cuando Voldemort me mande a eso, durare 16 años de 1990 a 2006 y lo mas bonito es que me escapare en ese tiempo, bueno aun no ha nacido Draco, pero nacera Draco el hijo de Lucius, Draco sera mi novio, despues mas adelante sere el esposo y me casare en matrimonio con Draco en el año 2009 y viviremos en la mansion Snape Malfoy y el matrimonio durara para siempre, tambien sere novio de Lucius al fin y seremos novios, mas adelante en el año 2010, cuando lo ayude a escapar de la carcel de Azkaban, viviremos alli y estaremos alli sin mas rodeos y duraremos de este matrimonio para siempre, atras mucho atras en el año 2004, solo pocos meses sere novio de Igor Kakarov y el se escapara ese si seremos novios y nada mas, por el momento **[1. ¿Se supone que Snape puede predecir el futuro? 2. ¿Cuántos amores "verdaderos" va a tener este señor? 3. ¿No le da vergüenza la idea de liarse con un padre y un hijo? 4. ¿Planea en serio vivir en una cárcel?]**. Potter quedo sorprendido y bocaabierto por lo que dijo Snape **[No me extraña]**, !Snape esta adivinando el futuro!, un futuro que se cumplira de verdad, una prediccion, Potter sabia que Voldemort lo asesinaria con Lili Evans muy pronto en el año de 1991, algo de verdad **[1. ¿James también ve el futuro? 2. James y Lily murieron en 1981]**. Potter dejo de sorprenderse y cerro la boca. Snape dejo de sonreir y miro con amor a Potter y dijo preocupado: Te pasa algo James. Potter lo miro y dijo con decicion y empezo a contar: Severus, yo no sabia que adivinabas el futuro, creo que eso va a ocurrir, mira yo soy hijo de: Charlus Potter y Dorea Black, bueno mis padres me tratan con amor, ternura y cariño y naci soy hijo unico, mis padres son de Gryffindor y estan muertos lastima, mi madre murio cuando tenia 14 años y mi padre hace 2 meses que murio, estoy en el bando de Dublemore, yo soy de Gryffindor, mis mejores amigos son: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petiegrew, ambos son buenos amigos **[Tienes tres amigos, James]**, siempre me ayudan con todo y siempre estamos juntos, mira en mi vida a la que amo, quiero y adoro mucho y estoy enamorado locamente, profundamente y verdaderamente es: Lili Evans **[1. Pues tanto no la querrás si le estás siendo infiel. 2. Me hace mucha gracia que precisamente estos dos estén hablando de Lily]**. Ella y yo ya somos novios desde este mismo año, nos casaremos en matrimonio cuando termine mi 7 curso de Gryffindor y nos casaremos en matrimonio y viviremos en el valle de Godric en una casita para alla, tendremos a Harry James Potter Evans, sera conocido por: Harry Potter, pero no duraremos con vida yo y Evans, Harry quedara huerfano a la edad de 1 año, y eso va hacer terrible, Evans y yo somos famosos y Harry sera famoso, tendra una cicatriz cuando se la deje Voldemort y mira yo se que algun dia reinara la paz en el mundo magico. Snape lo miro con interrogacion **[Normal] **pero Potter no le hizo caso. Pasaron 1 mes y Snape y Potter se decidieron terminar y terminaron, llorando y con triztesa, se dieron la espalda y siguieron caminando con sus amigos. Ambos siguieron odiandose, detestandose, teniendo asco, repulsion, ira, rabia, malgenio terrible y enemigos mortales pero recordaron que eran amantes, se masturbaban y hacian sexo **[Puedo entender que le cojas manía a alguien con quien hayas estado, pero estas idas y venidas me parecen de lo más raras]**.

Capitulo 4: En el señor de los anillos:

Sam y Frodo viajaban desde las minas tirit **[JA JA JA JA. No tengo ni idea del Señor de los Anillos pero hasta yo sé que es Minas Tirith. JA JA JA JA]** hasta el monte del everest llevaban 1 año viajando. Una noche mientras dormian en una cueva de rocas **[¿Hay cuevas de otra cosa?]** Sam y Frodo tuvieron 2 sueños distintos, que rescataban el anillo de Grandalf y se lo llevaban y Grandalf les daba una comida exquisita y buena ropa y les decia: BiEN HECHO SAM Y FRODO, USTEDES SON MIS HEROES, RECUERDEN QUE SIEMPRE SEGUIRAN ENCIENDO UNA LUZ BRILLANTE EN MINAS TIRIT **[¿Qué dice este señor?]**. Sam tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer negros, camisa de tunica cafe, pantalon de tunica cafe y zapatos de tunica café **[¿Qué son los "zapatos de túnica"?]**, y una capa de tunica cafe. Frodo tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer rojos, camisa de tunica: Amarillo, pantalon de tunica: Amarillo, medias amarillas, zapatos amarillos y capa de color: Amarillo. LLevaban 2 horas durmiendo. A las 4:00 am de la mañana tras dormir: 5 horas, se despertaron, se pararon y abrieron los ojos. Sam dijo con alegria: Buenos dias Frodo, como amaneciste. Frodo dijo: Buenos dias Frodo **[Este chaval es tonto]**, amaneci bien y tu. Sam dijo: Maravilloso, quieres algo de comer. Frodo dijo con hambre: Ui si Sam tengo tanta hambre que con este sueño me dio hambre. Sam saco unas galletas de chocolate, sandwish de Jamon y Queso y jugo de curuba. Ambos se repartieron y comieron con ganas. Cuando acabaron de comer. Sam dijo: Estuvo delicioso, sigamos caminando amo Frodo, que el anillo de Grandalf esta a punto de alcanzar en el monte everest llevamos 1 año viajando y ahi que seguir. Frodo dijo con armonia: Tambien esta delicioso, tienes razon Sam viejo amigo sigamos adelante que los hobbit como nosotros querra cojer ese anillo del monte de everest y llevarlo a tiempo a minas tirit donde esta Grandalf esperando **[Me gusta que, aunque es un mago, prefiere enviar a dos pavos a buscarle un anillo que ir él mismo con las putas águilas]**. Ambos se pararon y siguieron su camino. 7 meses despues Sam y Frodo se enamoraron, se amaron, se quizieron y se adoraron **[El enamoramiento más anticlimático hasta el momento]**.

Capitulo 5: En el señor de los anillos.

Ambos se declararon su amor y se volvieron amantes, se desnudaron y los votaron al piso y empezaron hacer sexo **[Todo esto en mitad de un campo, en una montaña escarpada, en un desierto…]**. Cuando terminaron se acostaron y durmieron profundamente. A la mañana siguiente a las 8:00 am de la mañana, se despertaron, se pararon y abrieron los ojos, se vistieron y se saludaron, al sentarse a desayunar, mientras que comia. Sam y Frodo comieron de desayuno: Manzana, huevos balcon, panecillos y jugo de manzana. Despues del desayuno, se quedaron sentados y empezaron a contarse cosas. Sam conto: Frodo, yo se que algun dia tendre otra aventura como esta y me gustaria tenerla, tu eres el mejor hobbit de la historia y eres mi mejor amigo y siempre estare feliz por eso, mis sueños mas grande es: Hacer aventuras y siempre serle fiel amo Frodo **[Lo más gracioso es que Sam odiaba las aventuras y prefería quedarse en casa tranquilo]**. Frodo quedo admirado y dijo: Maravilloso sam viejo amigo espero que se cumplan, mira tambien quiero ser aventuras contigo, quiero que Grandalf tenga ese anillo y regresar a mi pueblo natal con Grandalf, y visitarte dentro de 2 años despues, mis sueños son: Visitar a mi pueblo estar alla por 2 años, tener mas aventuras contigo y que Grandalf sea feliz con su anillo **[Frodo tiene un cacao en la cabeza que no se lo termina ni él]**. Despues de esas confecciones se pararon y siguieron su camino al anillo perdido de Grandalf.

**[Nótese que aquí ya no tenía más ganas de seguir masturbándose y decidió no describir el sexo y terminar la historia rapidito. La pregunta es: Si no te apetecía continuar, ¿por qué no lo dejaste al terminar la historia de Harry Potter?]**

Capitulo 6 y ultimo verdadero: El señor de los anillos:

Pasaron 1 mes y decidieron terminar de ser amantes, se pusieron tristes pero se alegraron cuando recordaron que eran amantes, hacian sexo, se masturbaban y contaba sus cosas, y al fin supieron que la amistad es mas importante que el amor **[Pero, ¿por qué lo dejaron? ¿Qué les impedía ser amantes y amigos?]**. Cuando al fin consiguieron el anillo de Grandalf regresaron a minas tirit. 1 año despues cuando estuvieron alla se lo entregaron a Grandalf, Grandalf dijo: USTEDES SON MIS HEROES, RECUERDEN QUE SIEMPRE, SEGUIRAN ENCIENDO UNA LUZ BRILLANTE EN MINAS TIRIT. Despues le dio una magnifica cena y fue: Pavo, Arros blanco, tostadas, sopa de sancocho con mazorca y carne, carne asada, panecillos, galletas de almendras, espagettis, lazaña y 4 Jarras de: Jugo de mora, Jugo de cereza, Vino y Wisky. Ambos comieron con un verdadero apetito. Cuando acabaron de comer, fueron a donde Grandalf y les entrego 17 mudas de ropa. Sam y Frodo en una habitacion del castillo, se quitaron las ropas, se bañaron en tinas con agua helada **[Nada mejor después de una buena comida]**, despues salieron y se secaron con toallas del castillo, despues se pusieron de ropas: Sam: Boxer celestes, camisa de tunica: morada, pantalon de tunica: Gris, medias: Gris, zapatos Gris y capa Gris. Frodo se puso de ropa: Boxer verdes, camisa de tunica: Lila, pantalon de tunica: Azul, medias azules, zapatos lila y tunica lila. Despues se fueron y cumplieron sus sueños mas grandes lo que habian dicho cuando eran amantes **[Me encanta que el final de esta historia consista en descripciones de ropa]**.

Fin de la transmicion.


	16. Capítulo 16: Sin amor y con vicio

**Relato 16.**

Aprendiendo a convivir

Resumen: Se trata sobre Severus Snape y Harry Potter **[Para variar]**. Hermione Granger **[¿Hermione qué? ¡Termina las malditas frases!]**. Esto es un Spoilers de Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal, ¿Que pasaria si Severus Snape y Harry Potter. Severus Snape y Hermione Granger se encontraran una noche, ellos mismos harian sexo, se masturbarian, si te besas, abrazas y acaricias con el, es amor lo que sienten o es sin amor **[Mira, no he entendido nada de lo que has dicho pero te aseguro que esto NO pasaba en **_**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal**_**]**?.

Esto va hacer: Sexo, masturbacion, sabiendo es con o sin amor, besos, abrazos y caricias.

Personajes: Severus Snape y Harry Potter. Severus Snape y Hermione Granger **[Hay dos Snapes, por lo que se ve]**.

Capitulo unico:

Una noche mientras que todos dormian aplaciblemente en sus habitaciones y casas respectivas en Howgarts **[¿Mientras todos dormían qué? ¿QUIERES TERMINAR LAS PUTAS FRASES DE UNA JODIDA VEZ?]**. Esa noche habia un silencio espectrante, no se escuchaba nada y no habia ningun fantasma que interrumpiera el sueño de nadie, de ninguno de los alumnos, profesores y el director de Howgarts **[¿Desde cuando los fantasmas de Hogwarts se dedican a quitarle el sueño a la gente?]**. Mientras tanto, Harry James Potter Evans mas conocido por: Harry Potter, no podia dormir, queria salir a dar una vuelta y nadie podia detenerlo **[Harry está demasiado motivado]**. Potter tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer gris, camisa de dormir de color: verde, pantaloneta de dormir de color: verde y babuchas de color: verde y gafas de color: gris. Potter se levanto sin despertar a nadie de Gryffindor a ninguno de sus amigos y compañeros de casa, entonces, Potter se paro y atendio la cama. Eran las 11:00 pm de la noche. Despues de que Potter acabo de atender la cama, fue silenciosamente hacia afuera y el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se cerro de golpe. Sin embargo, Potter avanzo sin mas rodeos y sin mas preambulos, camino y camino, cuando vio una silueta negra que venia por detras suyo y niziquiera se dio cuenta que cosa era, si hombre, mujer o fantasma. Potter no le presto cuidado **[¿Cómo no le va a hacer caso si sabe que deambular de noche por el castillo estrá prohibido y le puede caer un buen castigo?]** y siguio avanzando hasta que se salio al Jardin, miro al cielo y vio las estrellas se veia hermoso y precioso la noche. Potter se sento y empezo a contar las estrellas. A las 1:00 am de la mañana, Potter acabo de contar unas estrellas pero no todas, solo conto 100 **[¿Ha tardado casi dos horas en contrar hasta cien?]**, cuando Potter se paro decidio caminar hasta una gran roca que hay y se sento a respirar aire fresco y solo sentia el aire que le acariciaba la cara. Pero, Potter sintio que la silueta se detuvo y le puso una mano sobre su hombro. Potter se sobresalto y se paro y miro a la persona que le puso la mano sobre su hombro. Potter vio a Severus Grigart Snape Prince o el principe mestizo mas conocido por: Severuus Snape **[Es decir, que Snape lleva dos horas espiando a Harry sin hacer nada. Que, a todo esto, ¿dónde está la capa de invisibilidad? Es como muy adecuada para esta pequeña escapada]**. Snape tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer amarillos, tunica negra y botas negras. Snape miro a Potter y dijo con voz fria y de Slytherin **[¿Cómo es la voz de Slytherin? ¿Parsel?]** y hablo enfadado y lleno de rabia: Potter, porque te saliste de tu casa de Gryffindor, de tu sala de Gryffindor, no esta claro, que no debes de pasaste de las reglas, ni muchos menos desobedecerme que yo soy tu atoridad y profesor de Pociones, dime Potter porque te saliste cuando todos deberian irse a dormir ya, habla o si no mañana te castigo en mi despacho a las 7:00 pm de la noche, despues de la comida, y me vas a limpiar todo con una escoba y trapero y a ordenar unos estandares de frascos que se me olvido colocar **[En los libros, Snape castiga primero y pregunta después]**. Potter tomo aire, exhalo y dijo con voz tranquila: Señor, mire yo estoy aqui solo por respirar aire fresco, no podia dormir asi que quize contar estrellas, sentarme en esta roca y relajarme un rato, digo la verdad, pero no me vaya a castigar que le digo la sinceridad **[¿Qué?]**. Snape dijo: Bueno, Potter te creo, te voy a dejarte aqui, que me voy a mi despacho a dormir, no e dormido en 2 dias, que tengas buena noche Potter, eso creo **[¿Qué dices? Vete a dormir, anda, que falta te hace]**. Snape dio media vuelta y cuando se iba a ir, Potter lo alcanzo y dijo con normalidad: Profesor, por favor no se vaya quiero que usted se quede aqui conmigo y charlemos **[50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y te espero mañana las 7 en mi despacho]**. Snape se volteo y lo miro con extrañeza y dijo: No, Potter lo siento, pero si quieres venir a mi despacho, no hay problema alli estaremos mas caliente, te invito a que duermas esta noche en mi despacho conmigo y hoy sabado al medio dia te dejo en la sala comun de Gryffindor **[1. Creo que Harry tiene piernas para ir solo de vuelta a su Casa. 2. Snape haciéndole proposiciones indecentes a un alumno]**. Potter se alegro mucho, y fue con Snape al despacho de Snape, cuando entraron, Snape cerro la puerta y avanzo hasta que entro con Potter en la habitacion y cerro la puerta con seguro. Potter y Snape se miraron fijamente. Potter se le acerco a Snape y sin pensarlo, le metio la mano por los pantalones de la tunica y le busco el pene y el pene se endurecio con el solo contacto **[A ver, Snape ha hecho mal, pero Harry lo iba buscando descaradamente]**. Potter le saco el pene de Snape y le empezo a acariciar y espichar **[No sé qué significado tendrá "espichar" en Latinoamérica, pero en España significa morir o pinchar con una cosa afilada]**. Snape quedo estupefacto y se estremecio, nunca antes nadie habia hecho eso. Potter lo masturbaba con mayor exitacion, Snape quedo congelado sin moverse, sintio las manitas de Potter **[¡NO! ¡Ella había dicho que esto estaba basando en **_**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal **_**pero creía que se había equivocado! ¡AHORA TODOS SABEMOS QUE HARRY ESTÁ HACIENDO ESTO CON 11 AÑOS!]** que lo acariciaba y no sabia que pensar. Snape se descongelo y dejo de quedar estupefacto y le metio a Potter por los pantalones **[Claro que sí, hombre, corrupción de menores a plena potencia]**, sus manos le busco su pene hasta que el pene se endurecio con el solo contacto, despues se lo saco y se lo acaricio. Snape y Potter se juntaron hasta que cerraron los ojos y se besaron en la boca,se empezaron a desnudar y los votaron al piso **[¿El qué? ¿Los penes?]**, retrocedieron y se acostaron y hicieron sexo, los semes se desparramaron, Snape dejo de besar a Potter, bajo y le lamio las tetillas a Potter hasta que se endurecieron, los mordisqueo hasta que saco un gemido de Potter, Snape siguio bajando hasta que le metio la lengua por el ombligo **[¿Por qué?]**. Sin embargo, Snape siguio bajando hasta que mordisqueo, lamio, hasta que metio la ereccion dentro de su boca. Potter gemia muy fuerte, se sonrojo, se veia hermoso. Mientras tanto, Snape saco el pene de la boca, lamio sus 5 dedos **[¡No, Perla! ¡Otra vez no!]** y le metio por el hueco del pene **[¡NO!]** y despues los saco y los dedos quedaron limpios **[Pero, ¿cómo se supone que estaban antes? ¿Llenos de tierra? ¡NO LA ENTIENDO!]**. Pero, Snape lo empezo a penetrar, Potter gemia de dolor y lo disfrutaba, despues Snape lo saco y subio hasta que beso los labios a Potter y ambos cerraron los ojos y se volvieron a entregar a un beso. A las 5:00 am de la mañana acabaron de hacer sexo, se acostaron, se taparon y se durmieron profundamente. A las 10:00 am de la mañana, Potter y Snape se despertaron y abrieron los ojos, se pararon y se fueron a la ducha a bañarse los dos juntos. A las 10:30 am de la mañana tras acabarse de bañarse, salieron y se cambiaron de ropa, Snape se puso sus mismas tunicas negras **[Entonces no se cambió de ropa]** y Potter se puso de ropa: Boxer rojos, camisilla blanca, camisa negra, pantalon negro, se cerro el cierre y se abotono el boton, medias blancas y zapatos blancos **[¿De dónde ha sacado toda esa ropa Harry?]**. Despues se fueron al gran comedor a desayunar.

2 meses despues tras esa experiencia sexual, Snape vio a Hermione Jane Granger Prixie mas conocida por: Hermione Granger. Granger tiene de ropa puesta: Cucos rosados, braziel rosado, blusa celeste, jinks negros, correa de colores, se cerro el cierre, se abotono el boton, saco de color: Negro y zandalias rosadas **[En serio, ¿por qué no usan el uniforme de la escuela y se dejan de chorradas?]**. Snape se le acerco a Granger y dijo: Señorita Granger, quiero verla en mi despacho a las 8:00 pm de la noche, despues de la comida, que es para su castigo. Granger miro a Snape y dijo con voz de obediencia: Si profesor Snape, alli estare, no se preocupe, no fallare **[Es decir, que esta también va a lo que va]**. Snape se volteo y se fue. Ron Bilius Weasley Motogmery, mas conocido por: Ron Weasley. Weasley dijo con voz de rabia: Hermione, para que Snape te necesita, no es raro ese castigo, tu no has hecho nada. Potter respondio aun recordando esa noche de sexo con Snape: Si hermi **[JA JA JA JA]**, Ron tiene razon, no se porque Snape te necesita, pero esto es realmente raro, averigualo hoy en su despacho **[Es decir, que Harry mete a su amiga en la boca del lobo a sabiendas]**. Potter tiene de ropa puesta: Calzoncillos negros, tunica roja y botas rojas. Despues de esa conversacion, ambos se fueron a jugar Snap Explosivo con Fred y George Weasley y luego a jugar el Ajedez Magico. A las 8:00 pm de la noche, Granger fue al despacho de Snape, toco la puerta. Snape le abrio a Granger y dijo: Al fin Señorita Granger me cumpliste de lo que dijiste, pasa, pasa directamente a mi habitacion. Granger paso sin mas rodeos, entonces, Snape siguio avanzando hasta que entro a la habitacion, cuando llego Granger entro y cerro la puerta con candado **[Esta viene lanzada]**. Granger miro a Snape y dijo con voz natural: Que quiere Profesor Snape, cual es mi castigo **[He sido una niña mala]**. Snape dijo: Esto no es un castigo, este lugar vamos hacer sexo tu y yo Señorita Granger, gustale o no **[¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Estás bien?]**. Granger le metio la mano a los pantalones a Snape, le busco el pene, se lo saco, se lo acaricio y espicho el pene, despues saco la mano, %Snape y Granger se besaron en la boca, se desnudaron y lo votaron al piso, mientras que retrocedian, se acostaron en la cama de Snape y hicieron sexo. Snape se puso los preservativos para no tener hijos, despues le acariciaba la espalda a Granger. Granger se estremecio al sentir la caricia de Snape en su espalda. Despues Snape la penetro sin ningun dolor **[Es decir, que Hermione no era virgen con 11 AÑOS, AMIGOS MÍOS]**, Granger solto un gemido. A las 2:00 am de la mañana despues de hacer sexo, acabaron de hacer sexo, se acostaron, se taparon y se durmieron profundamente. 4 meses despues Potter y Granger se reunieron hablar sobre lo que paso en la noche que tuvieron sexo con Snape **[Y ahora se querrán hacer las víctimas, ya verás]**. Granger dijo: Harry, hace 2 meses **[¿No eran 4?]**, tuve sexo con Snape, yo senti que fue sin amor y es la verdad, creo que Snape quizo tener una noche de sexo conmigo, a mi no me gusto para nada, esto fue raro, no Harry. Potter respondio con resentimiento: Tienes razon Hermione, a mi tambien me ocurrio esto, y no me gusto, de ahora en adelante no trataremos mas a Snape nunca mas en la vida, fuimos burlados de ese grasiento profesor que nos utilizo como basuras **[¿Perdón? Hasta donde yo sé, fuisteis vosotros quienes disteis el primer paso]**, vamonos hermione que Fred y George quiere que jugemos en la nieve. Granger asintio lentamente y ambos se fueron a jugar con nieve y hecharse en la cara con los gemelos Weasley **[¿Me estás dando a entender que follaron con Fred y George?]**.

**[A todo esto, ¿alguien me podría explicar qué tiene esto que ver con **_**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal?**_**]**

Fin de la transmicion


	17. Capítulo 17: Pelea de gatas

**Relato 17.**

Nace el amor en Hogwarts

Resumen: Se trata sobre que Draco Malfoy, va en sus comienzos de 5 año de Slytherin en Howgarts, pero Draco se encuentra con una chica misteriosa y al fin sepa que esa chica misteriosa es la amante de Snape **[¿Me quieres dejar de contar lo que va a pasar en los resúmenes?]**.

Esto va hacer: Romance, angustia, tristezas, llorando y matrimonio.

Personajes: Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Leandra, Leandra/Draco Malfoy **[Parece ser que todo el mundo tiene muchos dobles en esta historia]**.

Primera parte: Te amo Severus.

**[Os juro que he estado buscando la segunda parte, pero no la he encontrado en ningún sitio]**

Draco se enferma con la pocion congelante: Capitulo 1:

Un dia martes muy hermoso, bello y soleado, hacia un sol quemante y hacia mucho calor. Los de Ravenclaw tienen encantamientos con el profesor Fitwich, los de Hufflepuff tienen adivinacion con la profesora treweanley y los de Slytherin y Gryffindor tienen pociones con Severus Grigart Snape Prince o el Principe mestizo mas conocido por: Severus Snape. Snape tiene sus boxer amarillo, tunicas negras y botas negras **[Me encanta que es canon que Snape siempre lleva ropa interior amarilla]**. Snape fue hacia donde esta su alumno preferido: Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, mas conocido por: Draco Malfoy, Draco tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer gris, camisilla blanca, camuia gris, se abotono los 3 botones, jinks azules, medias azules, zapatos negros y se peino. Snape le puso una mano sobre el hombro de Draco, Draco se sobresalto y miro a Snape. Snape dijo con voz de respeto hacia Draco: Draco muy bien, te esta quedando esa pocion congelante, maravilloso, tienes 50 puntos mas a Slytherin, por tu forma tan original de hacer esta pocion congelante **[A ver, siendo justos, esto es algo que Snape haría]**. Draco se abalanzo hacia Snape y lo abrazo felizmente, Snape le devolvio el abrazo a Draco **[Vale, esto es algo que Snape NO haría. Y Draco tampoco]**. Draco dijo muy felizmente: Snape, tu eres el mejor profesor de Pociones que haya existido, eres lo mas bello y lindo que me haya dictado **[Draco es aficionado a hacer la pelota, pero esto es demasiado, incluso para él]**. Draco lloro de la alegria y Snape lo acuno a Draco. 20 minutos despues Draco dejo de abrazar a Snape y Snape dejo de abrazarlo y se sento **[A todo esto, el resto de los alumnos estarían mirándolos en un silencio incómodo]**. Snape dijo con voz melosa: Draco cuando se termine las clases, te tienes que tomar esta pocion congelante, todos debemos estar aqui para cuando te lo tienes que tomar, y eso es todo **[Las pociones no se suelen probar con alumnos por motivos obvios]**. Draco dijo asintiendo la cabeza: Si, Snape, voy hacer lo que me digas. Draco siguio trabajando, Snape fue haber que hacian los demas y se burlaba y se reia de los destrozos de Neville Longbotoom, Longbotoom miraba con terror a Snape y por eso hacia las cosas a destrozsos porque le tiene miedo a Snape **[Es una verdad como un templo]**. 2 horas despues a las 11:00 am de la mañana, la clase se acabo y sono la campana, Draco recojio sus cosas y las hecho en su maletin, lo cerro y antes de irse. Snape dijo con autoridad: Slytherin, Gryffindor, ustedes aun no se van, recuerden que tienen que ver que Draco se tome la pocion congelante, Draco por favor tomatela rapido antes que sea demasiado tarde. Draco asintio y todos se reunieron, Slytherin y Gryffindor, Draco estuvo entre ese circulo. Snape le alcanzo la pocion congelante a Draco, Draco la tomo y se la tomo de un trago, mientras que se la pasaba, Draco sintio algo fresco y dijo en mente: Esta pocion congelante esta muy rico, no siento nada, lo unico que siento es frescura **[Entonces sí sientes algo, merluzo]**. 3 segundos despues, Draco sintio fiebre, sintio mucho frio y de su boca salia humo de frio **[¿Vaho?]** y cayo al suelo. Los de Gryffindor se reian y se burlaban y decian: Malfoy, si que no aguanta niziquiera una pocion congelante, ahora si esta enfermo, por ser un Malfoy, eso se lo merece realmente. Los de Slytherin gritaban de terror y se preocuparon por la salud de Draco. Draco esta enfermo, tiene fiebre, esta congelado del frio y toce mucho **[Buen trabajo, Snape]**. Despues de eso, Snape alzo a Draco y todos se callaron, Snape se fue caminando hasta la salida, los de Slytherin y Gryffindor se fueron a la siguiente clase **[Bueno, si se muere ya nos enteraremos]**. Cuando Snape llego a su despacho, entro y cerro de golpe la puerta, siguio avanzando, hasta que llego y cerro la puerta de su habitacion, avanzo hasta que acosto a Draco en su cama, le quito los zapatos y las medias **[Espera, ¿lo ha incapacitado para poder violarlo?]** y los puso en el suelo y metio las medias en los zapatos, despues le puso al enfermo Draco, una sabana encima, una cobija y una colcha, despues fue por pociones para que se le pase la enfermedad a Draco. 3 horas despues a las 2:00 pm de la tarde, Draco se desperto y abrio los ojos y tosio mucho y al moverse **[¿Al moverse qué? ¡QUE TERMINES LAS FRASES, COÑO!]**. Snape avanzo y hizo recostar a Draco y dijo con voz suave: Duerme Draco, solo duerme, necesitas descansar y mas tarde te dare unas pociones para que te quiten la fiebre y te voy a traer el almuerzo que no has almorzado. Draco dijo: Gracias por todo, voy a volver a dormir. Draco cerro los ojos y cayo en la cama y durmio profundamente. A las 4:00 pm de la tarde, Draco se desperto de nuevo y se paro y vio con mas claridad y vio un almuerzo delicioso. Draco se lo puso en las piernas y empezo a almorzar con hambre y apetito. De desayuno fue: Cereales de chococrispis, tostadas, huevos pericos, samdwish de pollo y 2 arepas. De almuerzo fue: Arros chino, ensalada china y gaseosa cuatro con lumpia **[Si solo va a tomarse el almuerzo, ¿para qué coño nos cuentas lo que ha desayunado?]**. A las 4:30 pm de la tarde, cuando Draco acabo de almorzar puso los platos vacios y la bandeja en la mesa, y Snape dijo: Draco como ya acabaste de almorzar, dejame darte estas pociones para que se te pase tu enfermedad, y cuando ya se te pase puedes irte a tu sala de Slytherin **[1. ¿Por qué no le diste las pociones nada más ponerse enfermo? Le habrías ahorrado tiempo y sufrimiento. 2. ¿En serio eso es lo que hace una poción congelante? 3. ¿No tendría mucho más sentido que Snape lo hubiese llevado a la enfermería?]**. Draco asintio con la cabeza. Snape le dio esas pociones a Draco y Draco bebio todas. 6 minutos despues de que acabo, Draco sintio que se le paso la enfermedad y ya no esta enfermo, Draco se paro y dijo: Gracias, Snape, ahora si ya no estoy enfermo, me voy a ir a la sala de Slytherin. Snape dijo: Vete por favor. Draco se fue y se perdio de vista. Esa noche hubo de comida: chocolate y 4 rebanadas de pan **[1. ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? 2. ¿Qué mierda de cena es esa?]**.

Draco conoce a Leandra, se presentan y se vuelven amigos: Capitulo 2:

2 semanas despues, un sabado lluvioso, relampegeaban y tronaba, eran las 9:00 am de la mañana. Draco tiene de ropa puesta: calzoncillos verdes con circulos negros, camisa amarilla, pantaloneta amarilla, zandalias masculinas amarillas y se peino. Draco fue a ayudarle a la profesora Sprout en el invernadero **[Uy, sí, típico de Draco]**. Draco abrio de golpe la puerta y dijo en voz alta y clara: Profesora Sprout, ¿esta aqui?, usted me dijo que la ayudaria con las mandragoras en este invernadero, ¿puedo ayudarle?. Nadie contesto, el invernadero esta vacio completamente vacio. Draco respiro hondo y exhalo, entro y cerro la puerta de golpe, mientras que avanzaban encontro una planta con un girasol hermoso y muy amarillo, de ahi pudo ver a una personita atrapada **[¿Qué?]**. Draco dijo con voz potente: Es usted profesora Sprout, no es que no esta aqui, por favor muestrase ahora mismo. Mientras tanto, esa personita salio y al fin quedo libre. Draco vio que no es la profesora Sprout, sino una muchacha mas joven, guapa, simpatica, hermosa, linda, bella, cabello negro y ojos negros, el cabello largo hasta los hombros, tiene de ropa puesta: Cucos rosados, braziel rosado, vestido amarillo, saco de color: Amarillo y se abotono los 4 botones, botas amarillas, aretes de oro, collar de oro, 4 manillas de oro y 4 anillos de oro. Draco quedo asombrado por tanta belleza es como una princesa salida de los cuentos de hadas. La muchacha miro a Draco, y se enamoro, lo amo, lo quizo y lo adoro mucho **[Me encanta la facilidad con la que se enamora uno en estas historias]**. Draco dijo con naturalidad: Hola, como estas. La muchacha respondio con voz profunda: Hola, estoy muy bien, Gracias. Draco dijo: Me alegra escuchar eso, como te llamas. La muchacha respondio con confianza: Yo me llamo: Leandra Serrano **[Clásico nombre inglés]**. Draco dijo: Mucho gusto de conocerte: Leandra, de que casa perteneces en Howgarts. Leandra respondio: Yo pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin **[Si estáis en la misma casa, es prácticamente imposible que no os conozcáis]**, como te llamas. Draco se alegro al saber que alguien pertenecia a su casa **[Pero que tienes muchos otros compañeros de clase, merluzo]** y dijo: Yo me llamo: Draco Malfoy. Leandra respondio: Ah mucho gusto de conocerte: Draco, e sabido que tu tambien perteneces a Slytherin, cuantos años tienes **[¿Cómo puedes saber que alguien está en una Casa determinada pero no tener ni idea de su nombre o su edad? Especialmente si es de tu propia Casa]**. Draco dijo con normalidad: Si claro siempre e pertenecido a Slytherin, toda mi familia, hasta mis padres fueron y son de Slytherin, tengo: 15 años y tu. Leandra respondio: Maravilloso Draco, tengo: 19 años **[¿Cuántas veces ha repetido curso esta muchacha?]**. Draco y Leandra se volvieron amigos. Despues Draco llevo a Leandra a dar una larga vuelta por Howgarts. Draco dijo mientras caminaban entre el frio: Leandra, tu en donde vives **[¿Eres tonto?]**. Leandra dijo: Yo vivo aqui mismo en Howgarts y tu. Draco respondio: Yo vivo en la Mansion Malfoy **[Sí que es tonto, sí]**. A las 8:00 pm de la noche, Draco y Leandra fueron al gran comedor y fueron a sentarse con los profesores hasta con Snape **[No, los alumnos normalmente no se sientan con los profesores]**. Leandra se sento al lado de Snape, y Draco se sento al lado de Albus Dublemore. Todos habian salido de vacaciones desde hacia 2 dias y se regresan dentro de 2 meses a clases. Draco se sento y Dublemore lo miro y dijo con voz amigable: Buenas noches, Draco, como la pasaste hoy. Draco dijo: La pase muy bien hoy Dublemore, hoy fue un dia muy feliz para mi. Dublemore dijo: Me alegra, bueno comenzemos a comer **[En realidad cómo lo hayas pasado me importa una mierda]**. Aparecieron montones de comida y todos comenzaron a comer. Snape tiene las mismas tunicas negras. De desayuno fue: Tocino, 4 rebanadas de pan, 4 arepas con atun, chocolate y jugo de mora. De almuerzo fue: jugo de calabaza, cafe, arros blanco, arvejas, carne asada, riñon y torta de chocolate. De comida fue: perro caliente, papas y gaseosa cuatro **[Que no me cuentes todo lo que han comido durante el día, no me interesa]**. Despues de la comida todos se fueron a sus despachos y a su sala de Slytherin a dormir **[1. ¿Todo el mundo tiene despacho? 2. ¿Todo el mundo tiene una sala de Slytherin? 3. ¿Cómo pueden estas en dos sitios al mismo tiempo? 4. Si lo no ha contado es cierto, Hogwarts lleva medio vacío dos días, así que ya me contaréis cómo es posible que Draco no hubiese visto antes a la tal Leandra en la mesa si solo quedan cuatro personas contadas]**.

Draco sabe toda la verdad sobre Leandra y Snape: Capitulo 3:

1 mes despues Draco y Leandra cumplieron de ser amigos 1 mes. Draco y Leandra salian juntos y hasta se tomaron confianza. Un dia Draco quizo averiguar quien es realmente Leandra, fue hablar con Snape y toco la puerta **[Claro, lo normal. Cuando uno quiere saber más de un compañero, lo lógico es ir a un profesor e interrogarle]**. Snape dijo: Pase. Draco abrio la puerta y entro y camino hasta que se sento en un sofa. Snape levanto la cara y vio a Draco y dijo: Ah, Draco viniste, que quieres que haga por ti. Draco dijo con voz dura: Mira, Snape, hace 1 mes yo conoci a una muchacha llamada: Leandra Serrano, tiene: 19 años, la conoci en el invernadero, no se nada de su vida, me la puede decir. Snape quedo con los ojos en blanco **[Normal]**, miro el craneo y la oscuridad, no supo ni que decir **[JA JA JA JA]**. Cuando volvio a la normalidad y miro a Draco, Snape se paro y avanzo hacia donde esta Draco, le acerco la cara y lo cojio de los hombros y mientras que se los acariciaba y sus labios rozaban con Draco **[1. ¿Qué? 2. Draco, en esta escuela no hay ninguna Leandra Serrano. ¡Llama a la policía!]**. Draco sentia muchos nervios y gotas de sudor le derramaban sobre la cara. Snape dijo con voz melosa: Draco, mira, Leandra Serrano es mi amante desde hace 8 meses **[Pero todo es legal, ¿eh? Cuando la conocí ya tenía 18 años]**, hemos tenido sexo en las ultimas semanas, ya estoy cansada de ella, por eso quiero que me libres de ella **[¿QUÉ?]**, para estar contigo y que ambos seamos novios **[En resumen, Snape le está pidiendo a un menor que sea su pareja y que, además, se "libre" de su amante actual]**. Draco quedo sorprendido y dijo: Pues si tu quieres Snape, no habra ningun problema, si voy a ser tu novio, te amo, te quiero, te adoro mucho y estoy enamorado de ti **[Así, casualmente. No le llega a mencionar nada Snape y jamás hubiésemos sabido que Draco le quería. Bueno, la escenita que montaron en clase ya era un poco sospechosa, la verdad]**. Despues de esa declaracion, ambos se miraron y se besaron en la boca, cerraron los ojos, se empezaron a desnudar, votaron las ropas al piso, al quedar desnudos, se acostaron y hicieron sexo. A las 12:00 de la media noche, dejaron de hacer sexo, se acostaron, se taparon y se durmieron profundamente. Snape y Draco se volvieron novios.

El asesinato de Leandra **[Hostia, que iba en serio lo de "librarse" de ella]**: Capitulo 4:

5 meses despues cuando Snape y Draco cumplieron de ser novios: 5 meses. Snape termino el noviazgo con Leandra y Leandra le prometio a Snape vengarse de cualquier forma. Leandra se fue y se perdio de vista. Dias despues Leandra y Draco empezaron una batalla por el amor a Snape **[1. Pelea de gatas. 2. ¿No se suponía que Leandra se había enamorado de Draco? 3. Un consejo: Nunca dejéis que un interés romántico rompa una amistad]**. Leandra tiene de ropa puesta: Cucos celestes, braziel celeste, blusa descaderada rojo y se le ve el ombligo para arriba **[¿Qué?]**, jinks azules y medias negras, zapatos negros. Draco tiene de ropa puesta: Boxer azules, camisa blanca, pantalon de seda de color: Negro y zandalias masculinas de color: Negro. Draco dijo en voz alta, clara y firme apuntando su varita hacia Leandra: !Aguamenti!. De la varita de Draco salio agua y empapo a Leandra. Leandra mirandolo malignamente dijo en voz alta, clara y firme apuntando su varita hacia Draco: !Crucio **[Esto ha escalado rápido]**!. Draco cayo al suelo y se retorcia de dolor. Despues Draco se paro y dijo en voz, alta, clara y firme: !INCENDIO!. De la varita de Draco salio fuego y le dio entre los cabellos a Leandra **[¿Qué?]** y Leandra corria como loca y paro y apago las llamas. Leandra dijo en voz alta, clara y firme: !TARANTELLA!. Draco empezo a bailar por si solo, cuando el hechizo termino, Draco dijo sin mas preambulos: !AVADA KEDVARA **[1. Podrías haber empezado por ahí. 2. Me gusta que lo que le lleva a matar es que le hayan forzado a bailar, no que le torturen]**!. De la varita de Draco salio un rayo verde y le dio en el pecho y corazon a Leandra, Leandra cayo muerta y murio con los ojos cerrados y la boca cerrada, Leandra se ilumino y se desaparecio sin dejar ninguna huella **[¿QUÉ?]**. Draco guardo su varita, fue a donde Snape y ambos se abrazaron y se besaron en la boca y cerraron los ojos **[Porque matar les excita]**.

Matrimonio: Capitulo 5 y ultima y verdadera:

12 meses despues, Snape y Draco tas cumplir: 12 meses de ser novios finalmente **[A mí no me salen las cuentas]**. Ambos se comprometieron a casarse en matrimonio dentro de 5 dias **[Un plazo fantástico para organizar una boda]**. 5 dias despues Draco y Snape estaban listos con sus smokings de novios. Ambos Snape y Draco se casaron en matrimonio **[Recordemos que se casan un señor de 40 años y un chaval de 16]** y vivieron felices para siempre. ¿Que paso con Leandra?. Cuando Leandra desaparecio se fue a donde una semilla y ahi se cerro y jamas volvio a salir Leandra porque Leandra nunca tuvo padres, y nacio de una semilla y ahi volvio a su nacimiento de origen **[Y aquí tenemos un ejemplo perfecto de como NO ejecutar un giro en la trama]**.

Fin de la transmicion


	18. Capítulo 18: Asesinato a sangre tibia

**Relato 18.**

El asesinato y muerte de Molly Weasley

Resumen: Se trata sobre que Bellatrix Lestrange da venganza, va a la madriguera y como Molly Weasley esta sola, la asesina y le da muerte **[En los libros, Molly Weasley es quien mata a Bellatrix]**.

Personajes: Molly Weasley y Bellatrix Lestrange.

Esto va hacer: Muerte de un personaje, Drama, Suspense **[Poco suspense puede quedar si ya me lo has contado todo]**, angustia y asesinato.

Capitulo unico:

Tras 4 meses de haber resucitado Bellatrix Black Vitaje mas conocida por: Bellatrix Lestrange **[1. Seguro que no va a explicarnos cómo ha resucitado. 2. ¿Por qué es más conocida como "Lestrange" si ni siquiera es uno de sus apellidos?]**. Desde hace 4 meses Bellatrix y los mortifagos han llenado de terror el mundo magico, han habido asesinatos en el mundo magico han habido 300 muertos magos y brujos **[Hostia, es peor que Voldemort]**, Bellatrix desde hace 4 meses se volvio igual que Tom Sorvolo Ryddle mas conocido por: Lord Voldemort. Pero Voldemort ya esta muerto desde hace 4 meses. Voldemort ya no es el amo, solo Bellatrix es ama de todos los mortifagos y ellos son sus sirvientes **[No. Los mortífagos seguían a Voldemort porque compartían sus ideales y temían su poder. Bellatrix solo es una desequilibrada]**. Bellatrix es ahora Voldemort numero 2 **[*se da cabezazos contra una pared*]**. Un dia cualquiera soleado y en primavera. Bellatrix con sus ropas negras ha llegado con la conclucion de buscar a Molly Weasley y asesinarla y darle muerte como lo hizo con ella hacia 4 meses con el Avada Kedvara, sin embargo Bellatrix ahora se va a vengar de esa mujer que le dijo groserias inmundas **[Después de que Bellatrix hubiese matado a uno de sus hijos y atacado a otra]**. Bellatrix camino hasta la madriguera. Se demoro 7 dias en llegar alla **[¿En serio, tía?]**. 7 dias despues Bellatrix llego a la madriguera yla vio desde lejos. Mientras tanto la señora Weasley estaba cociendo ropa para sus hijos y esposo **[¿Qué?]**. Bellatrix le llego una furia de repente como nunca lo habia tenido antes. Bellatrix miro esa madriguera y le dio asco. Siguio avanzando y al mirar solo vio a la señora Weasley sola y sin nadie. Bellatrix se quedo ahi oculta por 2. 2 horas despues **[¿Por qué esperó dos horas para vengarse?]** Bellatrix apunto a la puerta con su varita y dijo con voz energica, alta, fuerte: ¡BOMBARDIA!. La puerta se rompio en añicos, la señora Weasley voto lo que esta haciendo en el suelo y al ver a Bellatrix apuntandole con la varita, la señora Weasley se paro y saco su varita y apunto a Bellatrix. Bellatrix dijo con furia y odio: Eres una perra inmunda, una ramera estupida, una ramera asquerosa, una puta barata, una cerda prostituta, vas a morir asesinada hoy mismo, no tendre compacion por ser Weasley **[¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada? A todo esto, teniendo en cuenta que Bellatrix ha matado ya a 300 personas, dudo mucho que La Madriguera no estuviese protegida precisamente para evitar un ataque]**. La señora Weasley dijo en voz alta clara y fuerte: !Expelliarmus!. Bellatrix salto y esquivo el hechizo, Bellatrix rio con voz alta y fuerte con un ser satanico y diabolico y dijo: A mi nadie me venze maldita perra, ¡CRUCIO!. La señora Weasley cayo al suelo y gritaba de dolor y se retorcia. Bellatrix la miraba con un odio a muerte. La señora Weasley se paro y dijo en voz alta y fuerte: !AVADA...!. Bellatrix dijo en voz alta y fuerte: !Serpesontia **[1. ¿Por qué alguien iba a usar este conjuro en una situación así? Es absurdo. 2. ¿Cómo puede alguien decir "serpensortia" más rápido que "kedavra"?]**!. La serpiente salio de la varita, la señora Weasley dio un terrible grito. Bellatrix dijo en voz pársel **[¿Desde cuando habla parsel esta petarda?]**: MATA. La señora Weasley grito al ver como se le lanzo la serpiente en ella y la enrosco cubriendole toda. La serpiente empezo a hundirle, perforarle, atravesarle el cuello y ke hizo una linea **[¿Qué?]**, la señora Weasley no hizo nada. Cuando las rodillas cedieron cayo al suelo y ahora esta moribunda. La serpiente la solto dejandola boca arriba. La serpiente desaparecio. Bellatrix al fin dijo en voz alta fuerte: !EXPELLIARMUS **[¿Por qué? Ese conjuro solo sirve para desarmar]**!¡AVADA KEDVARA!. La varita de la señora Weasley salio disparada hacia el suelo y la señora Weasley le dio ese rayo verde y cayo muerta al instante. Bellatrix guardo su varita en su bolsillo y se fue de la madriguera y se perdio de vista y nadie supo la verdad de ese asesinato y muerte de Molly Weasley **[A ver, teniendo en cuenta que Bellatrix ha matado a 300 personas y que fue Molly Weasley quien la derrotó, pues creo que está bastante claro quién la ha atacado]**.

Fin de la transmision


	19. Capítulo 19: Se te va la cabeza

**Relato 19.**

Batalla Remus Lupin contra Severus Snape

Snape es mi favorito mi 1 personaje favorito principal **[No, si ya]**, es el mejor exprofesor de defensa de las artes oscuras y pociones y mortifago del mundo mágico es el mejor del mundo es un ser adorable, muy lindo y simpatico es como tener un osito delgado en los brazos **[¿Estamos hablando del mismo Severus Snape?]** y lo amo, lo quiero y lo adoro mucho y estoy enamorado de el **[¡Es un hombre!]**. Lovegood es una chiflada, loca, idiota, loca anormal, mentecata **[1. Me da un poco igual qué personajes te gusten y cuáles no. 2. Me hace mucha gracia que precisamente tú llames chiflada, loca, idiota, loca anormal y mentecata a alguien] **y una persona odiada para los Slytherins y Mortifagos, odio, detesto, le tengo asco, repulsion, ira, rabia, malgenio terrible, es mi enemiga mortal y lo odio con todo mi corazon, es muy fea y horripilante es una monster zinc **[¿Qué?]** y parece a una espantapajaros. Cho Chang es una persona si tierna, bien que haya dejado a Potter, Chang es demasiado buena para sufrir una verdadera decepcion si volviera con Potter, la quiero solo como amiga, es alguien a la que se puede considerar una osita tierna y delgada **[¿Qué te pasa hoy?]**.

**[Y después de darnos la vara con los personajes que le gustan y los que no, procede a contarnos una historia. ¿Qué sentido ha tenido esto? Jamás lo sabremos]**

Una noche tormentosa mientras que caia un aguacero y no se detenia las nubes tronaban de vez en cuando Una figura aparecio en medio del bosque prohibido de Howgarts **[Que no te puedes aparecer en Hogwarts ni sus terrenos, coño]** Severus Grigart Snape Prince o el principe Mestizo mas conocido por: Severus Snape. Severus con sus tunicas negras y botas negras vivia desde esa noche en el bosque prohibido esta empapado bajo la lluvia y sus tunicas y botas empapadas. Sin embargo Severus sufria mucho no habia comido en 1 semana solo porque los recuerdos de Lili Evans lo atormentaban y lloraba de forma desconsolada. Saco una vieja carta empapada y vio que decia **[Si está empapada es prácticamente imposible que pueda leerla por varias razones]**:

Amado Severus:

Yo se que me sigues amando , yo se que la vida hay que vivirla, tu sabes que yo siempre estare aqui para lo que quieras, mi amado Severus, mi corazon esta feliz de haber tu sido mi mejor, verdadero y excelente amigo, no sufras que asi no se arreglan las cosas, sin embargo consigate otra mujer que te quiera, te ame y te adore y que te enamore te motiva a seguir adelante, no sigas pensando en mi, no sufras, tu eres un ser bueno, lastima que eres mortifago **[JA JA JA JA]** y te encanta Defensa contra las artes oscuras **[¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nada?]**. Eres un ser dulce y tierno recuerdo cuando saliamos pero yo pense que tu nunca te dejarias caer en la tentacion del mal.

Te amo con todo mi ser.

Lili.

Posdatta: Te amo con todo mi corazon **[Pues tanto no le querrás cuando te has casado con otro]**.

Despues de leer la carta Severus rompio a llorar y sus lagrimas resbalaban mientras apretaba abrazando la carta en su pecho, nunca antes habia tenido una mujer que fuera igual que Lili, con Lili fueron novios por 3 años y Severus y Lili se tuvieron que terminar porque Lili ya estaba de novia de James Potter **[¿Por qué todas las parejas en este tipo de historias rompen porque sí? ¿Qué motivó a Lily a liarse con James si estaba con Snape?]**. Snape se puso furioso ante ese recuerdo. Mientras tanto grito con voz alta: Te amo y te odio Lili porque tuviste que haber enamorado verdaderamente, puramente e irrestitiblemente de Potter, porque no seguimos esto no es justo, me conseguire una mujer que realmente yo quiera, ame y adore y estare enamorado de ella **[Entonces esto quiere decir que a ella no la quieres de verdad y todo este drama bajo la lluvia es innecesario]**. Snape lanzo puños al cielo de la rabia, su furia se incrementaba mas. Snape rompio la carta y la voto. Snape saco su varita y se la puso en la cien y dijo: Obliviate solo los recuerdos de Lili Evans y mi amor eterno hacia Lili Evans la sangre sucia **[Sí, ese conjuro funciona así]**. Snape se le olvido para siempre sobre Lili Evans. Snape guardo su varita y busco a una novia. Pero algo sucedio otra figura aparecio atras apuntando con su varita a Severus y es una voz femenina **[¿La figura era una voz?]** y era Bellatrix Black Vitaje mas conocida por: Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix Respondio **[¿A qué respondió? Si Snape no le ha dicho nada]** con frialdad y rabia: Hola Snape, que rabia verte, ufff hoy en dia no podemos confiar en ciertas personas, en personas presentes en traidores como tu, hoy en dia debemos cuidarnos de ti, Lord Voldemort esta disgustado contigo y si te ve te asesinara, mi amado Lord me mando a mi que te asesine y lo hare **[¿No era más fácil matarle directamente y ya está? Además, ¿cómo has sabido donde estaba? Porque este relato ha empezado en mitad del Bosque Prohibido]**. Severus vio a Bellatrix y cayo de rodillas a sus pies y le rogo: Hola Bellatrix, no me asesines, perdoname si no trates de pasarte conmigo **[Mejor súplica de la historia]**. Sin embargo otra figura aparecio y una voz masculina y apunto a Bellatrix y era Remus Jhon Kevin Lupin mas conocido por: Remus Lupin. Remus con sus smokings cafes **[¿Por qué lleva ropa tan elegante? ¿Y para qué necesita más de un traje?]**. Remus dijo con voz alta y fuerte: !AVADA KEDVARA!. De la varita de Remus salio un rayo verde grande y fuerte y le dio en la espalda a Bellatrix que vestia de negro. Bellatrix cayo muerta con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta de la sorpresa y su varita se destrozo con el piso **[¿Por qué? La tierra está mojada]**. Severus se asusto y vio a Remus. Severus se enojo, su odio, detestacion, asco, repulsion, ira, rabia, malgenio terrible, enemigos mortales y lo odio con todo su corazon se incremento terriblemente **[Pero si te acaba de salvar el culo]**. Severus saco su varita mientras que se paro y apunto a Remus y respondio: EXPELLIARMUS. De la varita de Snape salio un rayo azul y Remus la esquivo. Remus se enfurecio y dijo con voz alta, fuerte y alta: CRUCIO. Snape cayo al suelo y se retorcia. Sin embargo algo aparecio del firmamento mientas se fue la lluvia y el aguacero (estaban hartas de discutir si llovía o caía un aguacero, al final decidieron volver otro día. Aunque aguacero lo único que ería era ligarse a Lluvia **[¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? Creo que deberías ir a que te lo miren porque madre mía…]**. ). La luna llena aparecio y su luz le dio a Remus. Remus se le cayo la varita de las manos y se convirtio en hombre lobo cuando iba a atacar a Severus. Hubo un terrible grito, Severus salio disparado y se perdio de vista

**[¿Qué acabo de leer?]**

Fin de la transmicion


	20. Capítulo 20: Siempre

**Relato 20.**

**[Vale, este no es un relato en sí mismo, sino más bien un popurrí de distintas anotaciones que ha publicado Perla en un momento u otro de su carrera como "escritora", pero creo que puede ser interesante]**

Biografía de Severus Snape

Pues unicamente sabemos que Severus Grigart Snape Prince o el principe mestizo mas conocido por: Severus Snape **[¿Únicamente sabemos qué? ¡TERMINA LAS FRASES, COÑO!]**. Severus Snape se sabe que obvio desde que entro a trabajar al colegio de Howgarts de magia y Hechiceria, en el año de 1990 hasta su huida en el año 2006 en Junio 10 **[1. ¿Quién demonios escribe así una fecha? 2. Teniendo en cuenta que Snape murió el 2 de mayo de 1998, dudo mucho que esos datos estén bien]**, se sabe que Snape es un mortifago muy aliado a Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, pero en la pelicula es: Tom Marvolo Ryddle*, mas conocido por: Lord Voldemort, se sabe la fidelidad que tiene Snape a Voldemort, siempre se ha sabido que es muy fiel a Voldemort, son los mejores amigos **[JA JA JA JA]** que obvio Voldemort le dijo a Snape que entrase a trabajar a Howgarts para que sea espia para Albus Dublemore, y le sacara toda las informaciones y datos posibles, para que cuando tuviese Snape suficiente informaciones y Datos de Dublemore, se regresara Snape al valle de Godriac, y le dijera todo las informaciones y Datos de Dublemore **[Me hace gracia, porque en los libros Snape hace exactamente lo contrario]**, Snape asintio la cabeza y obedientemente fue por 1 vez a Howgarts en el año de 1990, despues de 20 años de haberse ido de Howgarts, despues de pasar desde el 1 curso de Slytherin, 2 curso de Slytherin, 3 curso de Slytherin, 4 curso de Slytherin, 5 curso de Slytherin, 6 curso de Slytherin y 7 curso de Slytherin **[Te habrás quedado a gusto]**, se sabe tan bien que trabajo de profesor de Pociones en el año de 1990 a 2005, renuncio de ser profesor de Pociones en el año el 1 de septiembre del año 2005 y el 1 de septiembre del año 2005 a 10 de Junio, duro 9 meses de estar trabajando de profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y propiamente se fue o mejor dicho: Huyo, tras haber comenzado y terminado, traslazado la batalla en Howgarts, Snape tras haber asesinado a Dublemore su 50 victima de asesinato **[Madre mía, Snape, qué calladito se lo tenía]**, Snape habia huido a donde Voldemort, Snape huyo con Draco y los mortifagos, me alegra que al fin Snape se libre de Howgarts, para irse a donde su amo que es Voldemort y tambien con Draco, al fin Snape asesino a Dublemore con: Avada Kedvara **[Y dale…]**, cuando salio en la varita de Snape un rayo grande y gigante de color: Verde, y le dio en el corazon y pecho a Dublemore y lo mato, de pura suerte **[Si usas la maldición asesina contra alguien, lo normal es que lo mates. En todo caso, la suerte sería sobrevivir]**, gracias al espiritu del diablo, lo mato y lo asesino a ese Dublemore. Quziera ser bruja como Snape y saber mas de Snape, Draco, Lucius y Voldemort, mis personajes preferidos y los malos del libro. Fin.

**[Me gusta saber que no ha entendido NADA de lo que ha leído]**

Potter y Snape

Bueno como bien se sabe Snape en el 5 libro de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix **[No sabía que **_**Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix **_**estuviese dividido en 5 libros (o más)]**, aun da Pociones y tambien le toco ese año dictarle a Potter, Oclumancia, pues se sabe que fue orden de Dublemore, obviamente Snape no le hizo gracia y no le gusto darle Oclumancia a Potter, pero obviamente Snape le ve en todas las clases de Oclumancia **[Más que nada porque solo estaban ellos dos]**, los recuerdos privados de Potter, y Potter tambien le ve recuerdos a Snape, Potter se da cuenta que Snape es un mortifago al saber sobre la marca tenebrosa que tiene Snape en el antebrazo izquierdo, Potter descubre el secreto de Snape 1 año atras sobre que es mortifago en Harry Potter y el caliz de fuego **[Pero, ¿no acabas de decir que Harry descubre que Snape había sido mortífago en las clases de Oclumancia?]**, cuando Potter se mete en el pensadero de Dublemore y en el recuerdo de Dublemore, sobre un juicio que muestran a Dublemore, Moody, Barty Crouch, Barty Crouch Junior, Rita Skeeter y mas brujos de todos los tiempos hasta muestran en una rejas afiliadas a: Kakarov **[Si no recuerdo mal, Karkarov estaba atado a una silla, no dentro de una jaula]**, eso ocurrio hace 16 años, cuando aun Potter no habia nacido, por eso Potter es un invicible y todo el mundo lo pueda cruzar, porque en ese tiempo Potter era invicible **[A ver, Perla, bonita, deja que te lo explique: la gente dentro de ese recuerdo no puede ver a Harry porque ES UN PUTO RECUERDO Y YA HA PASADO. Es como decir que los actores de una película no pueden verme porque soy invisible]**, cuando Potter se entra al peor recuerdo de Snape, Snape hecha de una a Potter de Oclumancia y jamas le volvera a dar, porque Potter se entro a un recuerdo privado que no tenia para que enterarse de sus recuerdos.

Otra Biografía de Snape

El verdadero nombre de Snape es: Severus Grigart Snape Prince o el principe mestizo mas conocido por: Severus Snape. Snape nacio en el año de 1950 y ahorita en el año 2006 tiene: 56 años **[Repito: esas fechas están mal y, además, Snape está muerto]**, Snape es un mortifago fiel, leal, sincero y aliado a Voldemort **[¡Qué no!]**, Snape fue profesor de pociones y despues de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Snape ha tenido 3 novios, su 1 novio fue: Igor Kakarov, su 2 novio y esposo es: Draco Malfoy y su 3 y ultimo novio y esposo es: Lucius Malfoy **[Ay, por favor…]**. Snape odia, detesta, tiene asco, repulsion, ira, rabia, malgenio terrible, enemigo mortal y odio con todo su corazon a: Potter, Weasley, Granger, al difunto y muerto: Dublemore, al difunto y muerto: Quirrell, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, al difunto y muerto: James Potter y Lili Evans, Peter Petiegrew mas conocido por: Colagusano y a: Neville Loongbotoom. Snape le tiene respeto y honor a: Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, al difunto y muerto: Igor Kakarov, Narcisa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Minerva McGonagall y al difunto y muerto: Bartemius Crouch (señor Crouch) **[Mirad, puedo entender que en la fantasía de esta mujer Snape sea un mortífago de pleno derecho y, por lo tanto, odie a los enemigos de Voldemort, pero es que ha incluido a aliados de Voldemort entre la gente que supuestamente desprecia y a enemigos de Voldemort entre los que aprecia]**. Snape es huerfano, vive en la casa hilandera **[No, vive en la calle Hilandera]**, antes vivia en la mansion Snape **[¿Qué?]**, ahora vive con Voldemort y duermen los 2 juntos en una habitacion en una sola cama **[1. Acabas de decir que vive en otra casa, así que aclárate. 2. ¿No decías que los únicos novios de Snape habían sido Karkarov, Draco y Lucius?]**, cuando Voldemort murio y fue asesinado por Potter, Snape cumplio 1 año de estar viviendo con Voldemort y se fue a vivir con Draco Malfoy su 2 novio y esposo en una nueva mansion llamada: Malfoy Snape y viven para siempre y por ultimo Snape libera de la carcel de azkaban a Lucius, lo libera una noche, cuando Snape cumplio de ser esposo y de haberse casado con Draco: 6 meses, Snape trae a vivir a Lucius su unico novio y duermen los 3 en una habitacion en una cama triple y viven los 3 para siempre hasta que Snape se casa en matrimonio con Lucius y son 2 matrimonios con 2 Malfoy **[Me quiero morir]**. Fin

**[Bueno, creo que ha merecido la pena guardar esto como guinda del pastel. Espero que os haya gustado esta recopilación de relatos, no dudéis en leer mis otras historias y podéis enviarme sugerencias para que traduzca o comente nuevos títulos.**

**¡Hasta otra!]**

***Dato curioso: en inglés el nombre real de Voldemort es Tom Marvolo Riddle. Cambió de orden las letras de su nombre para crear el anagrama "I am Lord Voldemort" (soy Lord Voldemort). En la versiones española y latinoamericana, su segundo nombre se sustituyó por Sorvolo para que formase la misma frase en español.**


End file.
